


Кадавр

by sarah_ffitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: Мама, я влюблен в преступника.





	Кадавр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды ориджиналов.

**1\. Костик**

 

Maks: Ты че не на базе? Ты где? Давай, мы начинаем.

Zuboskal: В пизду, чот надоело.

Maks: Охренел?! Быстро на респу, у нас тут одно говнючье, просрем же раунд!11 Костян!

Zuboskal: Да не хочу я, сказал. Достало.

Maks: Твою мать…

Костик закрыл окошко мессенджера и даже отодвинул от себя клавиатуру — не-не, и правда, достало. Глаза от контровской графики уже вываливались из орбит, а голову наполнял тяжелый мокрый песок.  
Когда неделю назад он потянул связку на ноге, то рассчитывал по крайней мере на один неоспоримый плюс: выспаться. А вышло так, что отсидка дома обернулась самой настоящей каторгой.  
Он засел за комп во вторник, а нынче на дворе был понедельник — полдень понедельника, если точнее. Эта безобидная выкладка на деле означала кошмар: круглые сутки с короткими перерывами на сон Костик проводил на «Скилле» — серваке КС. Когда нога была в порядке, времени на «Контру» было жаль, но стоило потянуть эти чертовы связки и получить от врача запрет на футбол, ролики и просто на свободное перемещение по улицам — на то, что Костик любил больше всего, — и «Контра» притянула к себе магнитом. Время всю неделю измерялось в раундах и перерывах между ними, а самыми реальными людьми сделались игроки в игровом чате. Мать уходила на работу рано, а когда возвращалась, Костик чаще всего отсыпался перед ночным марафоном. Она осторожно заглядывала в комнату и тут же бесшумно прикрывала дверь.  
Это была у Костика первая серьезная травма, а ведь занимался он уже пятый год — тренировки, тренировки, мяч три раза в неделю и пятикилометровая пробежка по выходным.  
Он знал, о чем думает мать — радуется про себя, что неприятность пришлась на время каникул, а не на учебный год. Самому Костику было наплевать — он уже давно решил, что его интересует только футбол и никакой физмат или ПММ, а тем более юрфак ему ни в одно место не впились. Мать пока об этом не знала, и Костик как мог оттягивал момент объяснения. Но скоро, хочешь не хочешь, придется — одиннадцатый класс на носу, а там экзамены, выпускной и выбор вуза.  
В общем, дело обстояло не очень: уже неделя, как его мозги принадлежали жадному «Скиллу». Лучший дружище Макс всю неделю предпочитал общаться с ним исключительно по «аське» и в игровом чате, занимаясь ровно тем же — гамил до звезд перед глазами. Даже за компанию забивал на футбольные тренировки. Костик ничего ему не говорил, но в глубине души не понимал, как можно пропускать футбол по доброй воле без вынужденных обстоятельств.  
Такая вышла неделя и, похоже, Макс был не против продолжать в том же духе, но Костик чувствовал — еще пара раундов, и он свихнется в самом прямом и реальном смысле. Начнет фосфоресцировать, не меньше.  
Не-не, стоило закругляться.  
Подцепив валявшийся на полу костыль, Костик похромал на балкон — окружающая обстановка после бесконечных контровских ландшафтов смотрелась чересчур цветной и раздражала глаза. Ощущение было таким, словно он угодил в чужой, совсем незнакомый мир. Летняя улица за балконными створками вообще воспринималась дико: яркое солнце, яркое небо, яркая листва.  
Костик достал припрятанную под подоконником пачку — мать наверняка догадывалась про курево, но в открытую все равно палиться не хотелось.  
Перехватив костыль поудобнее, Костик высунулся в окно.  
Он жил на четвертом этаже крохотной панельной пятиэтажки среди зеленых двориков окраинного спального района, до которого пока не добрались суета и круговерть большого города. В их дворе хозяйки все еще сушили белье на уличных веревках, специально натянутых возле подъезда, детишки возились в песочнице под старомодным грибком, а старичье с утра до вечера заседало за потемневшим столом у развесистого клена. А еще соседи знали друг друга по именам, были в курсе, что у кого происходит в семье, и внимательно присматривались к новичкам.  
Чуть поодаль начинались новые кварталы, где дворы напоминали сумрачные бетонные колодцы, а машин у подъездов всегда было больше, чем людей. Макс, Костиков дружок, жил как раз в такой новой многоэтажке, и Костик совсем не удивлялся тому, что вечера тот проводил именно в их дворе, а не возле своей кирпичной громады.  
Пуская дым на ветку тополя, раскачивающуюся почти вплотную к окну, Костик привычно рассматривал полуденный дворик.  
Тишка, соседский кот, ловко запрыгнул на капот чьей-то машины и широко потянулся, припадая на передние лапы. Двое дедов прогуливалась возле дальнего подъезда. Теть Лена со второго этажа читала книгу в тени детской площадки — выгуливала своего годовалого отпрыска.  
После хаки и серого пополам с бежевым двор под балконом смотрелся просто ослепительно ярким.  
Будний день, народу — почти никого.  
Костик как раз мысленно перебирал возможные занятия, чтобы избавиться на ближайшие дни от «Контры», когда внизу хлопнула тяжелая подъездная дверь.  
Из-под навеса вышел какой-то парень и сразу направился к «девятке», на которой устроился Тишка. Недовольно дернув хвостом, кот спрыгнул с капота и скрылся в палисаднике среди кустов сирени. Костик смотрел, как парень «бибипает» брелоком сигнализации, обходит машину кругом, хлопает дверцей. Раньше этого парнишу в их дворе он вроде не замечал, но что-то знакомое в нем было определенно. И пока тот шарил на пассажирском сиденье, что-то доставая или укладывая, Костик сверху продолжал наблюдать. Был он высокий, поджарый, в серых трикотажных трениках и синей бейсболке, — Костик смотрел и старался сообразить, откуда его знает. Низко надвинутый длинный козырек мешал увидеть лицо.  
Треники, футболка, жилистые руки, спортивные сандалии, незнакомая машина. Что за тип? К кому приезжал? Не то чтобы Костику оно было очень интересно, но гидру «Скилла», прочно засевшую в голове, надо было выгонять. И срочно.  
Парниша тем временем уселся за руль, в зазоре между салоном и дверцей мелькнуло крепкое предплечье, неразборчивая синяя татуировка, покрывающая всю тыльную сторону ладони, потом заурчал мотор, и Костик уже ничего не мог разобрать за темной тонировкой. А когда он тушил бычок, наблюдая за выезжающей со двора «девяткой», то воспоминание пришло само — безо всякого напряга.  
Костик мысленно присвистнул. Парниша этот выходил не случайным гостем в их дворе, а самым настоящим соседом. Да и был никаким не «парнишей»: если Костик считал правильно, а скорее всего он не ошибался, то было ему не меньше тридцати пяти. Самый настоящий взрослый мужик. Костик хмыкнул — если смотреть сверху, с балкона, сильно старым сосед не выглядел. И одет был вполне нормально. И вообще…  
Впрочем, в последний раз Костик видел этого соседа лет пять назад, когда сам был десятилетним соплей.  
Доковыляв до компа, он двинул мышью, прогоняя с экрана часы-заставку. Значок мессенджера был мертвым — никаких новых сообщений. Похоже, Макс продолжал рубиться, наплевав, что команда состояла из одних убогих нубов.  
Костик развернул браузер. Гидра в голове тут же завыла сиреной, требуя немедленно отправляться на сервак. Скоро следующий раунд, уже наверняка подтянулся кто-нибудь из старичков, Макс ждет, выиграть… выиграть, а потом вообще начнется угар, народ отоспится, самое то. Костик даже помотал головой, стараясь вытрясти из нее навязчивые импульсы.  
Не-не-не. Никакой «Контры».  
Он и так задрачивал всю последнюю неделю столько, сколько не доводилось даже за предыдущие два месяца. Если бы не нога, Костик ухватил бы сейчас рюкзак, выкатил из подвала велик и рванул к ребятам на Пятак. Или пешком к школе — там точно кто-нибудь из пацанов есть, погода нормальная, не жарко. Но он был заперт в четырех стенах, как хомяк в клетке. Костик усмехнулся — а что, того и гляди, начнет кидаться на стены.  
С ненавистью глянув на правую ногу, накрепко схваченную лангетой, словно капканом, Костик открыл окошко мессенджера.  
Что угодно, только не «Скилл».

Zuboskal: У меня сосед из тюрьмы вышел, ща видел его с балкона. Слуш, я ахуел, он выглядит лучше, чем до отсидки, прикинь. Раньше такое чмо было, бахался в темную, свежим его во дворе никто не видел вообще. А щас зырю — одет ничотак, «девятка» у него не самая поганая. Бля, я чот не пойму, он в тюрьме сидел или на курорте?

Отправил. Макс сейчас наверняка в игре, но раунд вот-вот кончится. Скоро прочитает.  
Но ответ пришел на удивление быстро:

Maks: Исправился?

Костик вытаращился на мигающее окошко.

Zuboskal: Не на игре? О_о

Maks: Да в пизду. Чот посмотрел я на всех этих ламищ-уебищ и опечалился. Так чо там с соседом?

Zuboskal: Не, что исправился, это сильно вряд ли. Я хоть и малой был, но помню — такая отморозь тут таскалась, пробу ставить негде. Гасился всем подряд. Как-то к нам даже являлся, вату клянчил, жесть. А потом чото он там сильно накосорезил и закрыли его. А следом — второй раз, не знаю, за что. Мазер с соседками паниковала, мол, выйдет, будет нам тут всем весело. Во, вышел, гы.

Maks: Тебе уже весело?

Zuboskal: Щас обоссусь, пиздец как весело.  
Zuboskal: Меня, карочи, его внешний вид выстегнул, я его даже не узнал сначала, одет лучше меня. И с виду не какое-нибудь мудилище старое, а нормальный такой пацан, а ему ж под сраку лет уже. Где у нас такие отсидки-то?

Maks: Во нашел, чем голову забивать.

Zuboskal: «Контра» моск съела.

Maks: Больше «Контры», больше! *______*  
Maks: Так, мать пришла, сольюсь на пару часов. Ну чо, вечером тоже не играем?

Zuboskal: Не-не, нахуй-нахуй. Ты б лучше так зашел, что ли.

Maks: Ммм…  
Maks: Ну, ага. Вечером, если только.

Zuboskal: Оки. До вечера же.

Maks: До него.

Костик подумал, что у него есть не меньше трех часов, чтобы вздремнуть. Выключил комп, поискал в холодильнике попить, потом снова пошаркал на балкон. Когда он докуривал, во двор вернулась знакомая «девятка». После того как Костик узнал соседа, тот почему-то очень его заинтересовал — где все-таки был, чем занимался, как сидел, как ухитрился сохранить человеческий облик, стал ли нормальным или готовится к прежним фортелям, а то и к чему похлеще.  
Чтобы рассмотреть лучше, он высунулся из окошка почти по пояс. Сосед хлопнул дверцей и пошагал в подъезд — движения его были резкими и размашистыми, хотя было заметно, что никуда он не спешит, просто такова его манера. Низко надвинутая на глаза бейсболка по-прежнему скрывала лицо.

* * *

К вечеру голова более-менее прочистилась от «Контры», и, когда мать вернулась с работы, Костик даже встретил ее на кухне с чаем. Пока он грыз печенье в ожидании Макса, мать занялась ужином. Костик наблюдал за ней, соображая, что не так уж ему и хочется есть, а потом вспомнил серую «девятку» и загадочного соседа, который выглядел совсем не так, как положено выглядеть уголовникам, и вдруг ляпнул:  
— Я днем нашего соседа с первого этажа видел.  
Пару секунд мать смотрела непонимающе, а потом лицо сделалось встревоженным.  
— Карасева?  
Точно. Точно, Юрик Карасев.  
— Вот тебе, вернулся.  
— Теперь весело будет?  
— Куда уж веселее. В оба глядеть нужно теперь, мигом квартиру обнесут.  
— Он что, серьезно только что вышел? А за что он сидел?  
Мать машинально отпила остывшего чая из Костиковой чашки.  
— Не знаю когда. Стало быть, недавно, раз тут появился. Первый раз за грабеж вроде бы сел, а второй — за убийство. Какого-то мужика забил камнем до смерти.  
Костик против воли приствистнул.  
— Фигасе. А выглядит нормально. Как будто только что из гостей вернулся.  
— Ну, ты скажешь.  
— Машина…  
— Она у него и до этого была, машина. Папашка, небось, побеспокоился, чтоб сынок-уголовник ножками не ходил. Он же у них какой-то… главный. Архитектор, что ли. Был, по крайней мере. Ну и как же, единственный сын.  
— Ха. Единственному-то он мог бы и получше чего подогнать, а там так, «девятка».  
— Не за что ему подгонять, перебьется. Ты не помнишь разве, что он тут вытворял, люди ночей не спали.  
— А сейчас?  
— Да откуда же я знаю? Посмотрим. Может, и поуспокоился — Алку ж вон парализовало.  
Мать так увлеклась, что не сразу заметила, что варево на плите вскипело и угрожающе приподнялось над краем. А заметив, вскочила и принялась крутить ручку регулировки, осаживая пену шумовкой обратно в кастрюлю.  
Алка, которую парализовало, была мамашей Карасева. С полгода назад Костик видел, как к подъезду подкатывала «скорая» и теть Аллу несли из квартиры на носилках. Самого Карасева тогда поблизости, разумеется, не было. Потом ее вернули домой, но во дворе она больше не показывалась — наверное, лежала. Позже появилась толстая дебильная девица, явно слабоумная или что-то вроде того — она поселилась в карасевской квартире и ухаживала за больной.  
Все это Костик вспоминал, пока мать сражалась с ужином, а когда открыл рот, чтобы продолжить расспросы, в дверь позвонили. Часы показывали начало восьмого — пришел Макс.  
Больше в тот вечер Костик про соседа не вспоминал.

* * *

Zuboskal: Мой ебанутый сосед ща жог.

Maks: А?

Zuboskal: Вылетел из подъезда то ли в шортах, то ли в трусах, спущенных на полжопы, содрал с тачки эти, как их… оконную окантовку штоле, швырнул на газон и стал прихуяривать новую. Летал он так, будто ему в жопу воткнули вентилятор. Минут десять возился, и все это время у него в зубах незажженная сигарета была, во как загнался. Узнаю прежнего Карася, чо.

Maks: У, хуйло. Такого за километр оббегать надо.

Zuboskal: Угу. Ща, погоди.

Maks: Чо там? Ты где?

Zuboskal: О, дождь пошел. Карочи, он уехал и всю хуйню прямо на газон побросал — клей, старую окантовку, банки пивные, газеты.

Maks: Пиздец, уебище.

Zuboskal: Не то слово.  
Zuboskal: Лан, позже спишемсо.

Maks: Давай.

Подхватив свою деревяшку, Костик пополз на балкон.  
С того раза, как он забил вчера на сетевой раунд, «Контры» удавалось успешно избегать. После ухода Макса повтыкал в какое-то кино, а потом долго засыпал под звуки телевизора из зала.  
Серая «девятка» мирно стояла под окнами.  
Утром руки чесались первым делом ухватиться за клаву и гарнитуру, но Костик сумел сдержаться. Позавтракал, уныло ощупал до смерти надоевшую лангету, понятия не имея, чем себя занять. Избавиться от ненавистной колодки светило не раньше чем через неделю, к тому времени он наверняка успеет свихнуться. Если уж на то пошло, какая разница от чего ехать крышей — от скуки или от круглосуточного задротства.  
А потом он вышел на балкон и увидел то самое: сосед-тюремщик в сваливающихся с задницы шортах апгрейдил свою тачку, сжимая в зубах незажженную сигарету. Судя по неестественно резким движениям и глубокому похую на свой внешний вид, Карасев явно был чем-то уебошен.  
Без одежды он смотрелся совсем тощим — позвонки вдоль спины выступали, словно крокодилий гребень.  
«Пиздец какой», — почему-то подумал Костик, наблюдая за Карасевым со своего места. Глядя на него, можно было вообразить что угодно, но только не уголовника — грабителя и убийцу.  
Его тогда отвлекло «ойканье» мессенджера, и Костик проворонил момент, когда Карасев уехал.  
Делать было совершенно нечего.  
Когда прочишь себе тотальную скуку и соглашаешься с тем, что заняться совершенно нечем, желания чего-либо делать и не возникает. Загоняешь себя в круг, даешь зеленый свет хандре и с тоской смотришь на любое из возможных занятий.  
Костик глянул на книжные полки, на залежи дисков, на компьютер, который теперь прочно ассоциировался с осьминогом-КС-кой. Еще пара дней в режиме растительного ничегонеделания, и он даст ебу. Поедет чердаком. Окуклится, а потом превратится в насекомое. Плохо.  
Костик нечеловечески завидовал Максу, который мог подорваться в любой момент и отправиться куда угодно. Лето, зелень, асфальт, горячий воздух городских улиц казались ему сейчас привлекательнее всех сокровищ мира.  
Вдруг снова вспомнился Карасев.  
Костик просидел взаперти какую-то неделю, при этом над душой никто не стоял, решетки на окнах не висели, за каждым его шагом никто не пырил, а он уже почти свихнулся. А Карась? Карась провел в четырех стенах несколько лет, при этом прекрасно зная, что выйдет еще не скоро. И компа у него не было, и телека не было, была под боком только такая же сволота, как он сам. И жрать приходилось что попало, и вставать-ложиться по команде… Интересно, что он чувствовал? Раскаивался, жалел о том, что сделал? В такой ситуации, небось, странно не пожалеть. А может, Карась сидел где-нибудь, где вполне себе сносно? Бля, сносно! От одной мысли об этом «сносно» у Костика начиналась клаустрофобия.  
Подумав с минуту, Костик подцепил костыль и похромал в прихожую. Там он распотрошил обувную тумбочку, где вместо обуви у них пылился всякий ненужный хлам. То, что он искал, обнаружилось в самом дальнем углу под грудой старых стелек, хрен знает зачем хранившихся столько времени.  
Бинокль. Забытый дедов бинокль.  
То была массивная охотничья «Лейка» на красном кожаном ремешке. Костик помнил, что когда дед был жив, бинокль висел в его комнате, в простенке между окном и шкафом на специально вбитом гвозде — дед был заядлым охотником и в зависимости от сезона отправлялся со своим ружьем в самые разные места. Сначала ремешок у бинокля был черный, но потом он то ли порвался, то ли протерся, дед побурчал и приделал к своей «Лейке» новый — красный, тонкий и прочный, а мать потом долго ругалась, что он испортил ее праздничную сумочку.  
Костик хмыкнул, осматривая девайс, поднес окуляры к глазам, покрутил колесико настройки, потеребил пальцами ремешок.  
На душе резко повеселело — бинокль открывал почти безграничные возможности.  
Когда спустя полчаса Костик задремал, бинокль лежал рядом на подушке.

* * *

Zuboskal: Бля, я в охуе. У соседа шрам во все еблище! Глянуть страшно, прикинь. О_О

Maks: М?

Zuboskal: С еблом чота, говорю.

Maks: Шрам?..

Zuboskal: Ну, хуево видно, он в бейсболке постоянно. Но вроде шрам, да еще и зашито по ходу хуево, там пиздец, пол ебальника разворочено.

Maks: Как ты рассмотрел-то? С балкона?

Zuboskal: В бинокль.

Maks: Слуш, ты там, кажись, от безделья совсем с катушек съехал.

Zuboskal: Есть немного.

Maks: Вернись! Вернись на сервак, там безопаснее, атвичяю.

Zuboskal: Угу. «Приходите на нашу овощебазу и станьте овощем!»

Maks: Или не приходите и станьте опасным сумасшедшим. Ты от безделья там совсем шизанешься.  
Maks: Ладно. Так чо там с ебальником?

Zuboskal: Говорю же, кажись, шрам.  
Zuboskal: Приехал, загнал тачку прямо на газон, нарезал возле пару кругов и попиздовал в подъезд. Я мельком ебло увидел.

Maks: Ужоснах. Кадавр, блядь.  
Maks: А чо, раньше у него норм фейс был?

Zuboskal: Ну да. Ебло как ебло.

Maks: Ну значит там покоцали, долго ли.

Zuboskal: Слуш, интересно шопиздец.

Maks: *устало* Возвращайся на сервак. Вот увидишь, от хирурга тебя прямо в дурку заберут.

Zuboskal: Разберемся.

Maks: Ну-ну.

Костик дремал недолго. С момента, когда он улегся, прошло всего-то минут сорок — так говорили настенные часы.  
Проснувшись, он первым делом схватил бинокль и двинул на балкон. «Девятка» появилась, когда он докуривал вторую сигарету и с отвращением раздумывал, что с курением надо завязывать, причем срочно. Начиналось как тупое баловство, а потом месяц-второй — и Костик сам не заметил, как стал запасаться пачкой, да еще и прятать курево дома. А учитывая его футбольные планы, оно того не стоило.  
Заметив в начале подъездной дорожки знакомую машину, Костик тут же ухватился за бинокль. В скорости Карасев не стеснялся — пронесся по короткому тротуару и влетел на газон, а потом притормозил так, что взвизгнули шины.  
Костик настроил фокус.  
Шорты с тощей задницы сползли еще ниже, бейсболка закрывала лицо почти как хоккейная маска в фильме про маньяка. Пискнув сигналкой, Карасев обошел вокруг тачки — Костик со своего места прекрасно видел засохшие брызги на кузове «девятки», видел все царапины, видел, что левый дворник сломан: короче правого на треть. Но самого Карасева нормально рассмотреть было почти невозможно — слишком резво он сновал по газону. Четко уловить получилось только найковский «свуш» на майке да синюю татуировку на тыльной стороне ладони. А потом Карасев вдруг поднял лицо вверх так, что стала видна левая щека, и Костик едва не выронил бинокль: щеку пересекала изломанная темная полоса, словно трещина. От трещины разбегались полосы поменьше, будто лучи паутины, стягивавшие кожу, не дающие ей разойтись в стороны, превратиться в рану, сползти кусками. Костик затаил дыхание и отступил за балконную занавеску. А Карасев тем временем скрылся в подъезде.  
«Кадавр, — припомнил Костик Максову реплику. — В натуре, Кадавр».

Zuboskal: Слуш, а ведь он, похоже, работает где-то.

Maks: Кто?

Zuboskal: Кадавр же. Сосед мой.

Maks: Охбля. Тебе все еще не похуй?

Zuboskal: Мне интересно, кто его с таким послужным списком на работу взял.

Maks: Можно подумать. Ща кого только и куда только не берут.

Zuboskal: Не, ну убийство все-таки.

Maks: Так может киллером и взяли, лол.

Zuboskal: Я серьезно, интересно.

Maks: Пиздуй на «Скилл», освободи моск от маразма.  
Maks: Я тоже серьезно.

Zuboskal: Аминь.

* * *

А вечером Костик не удержался и снова подкатил к матери:  
— А чо, Кад… Карасев, по ходу, работает где-то.  
Та разбирала на кухонном столе содержимое шуршащего магазинного пакета.  
— Откуда знаешь?  
Костик пожал плечами.  
— На балконе сижу, видно же все.  
Бинокль перед этим он предусмотрительно заныкал под кровать.  
— Ты скоро как наши бабки у третьего подъезда станешь. Задурился уже дома-то?  
— Типа того, — изображая предельную апатию, буркнул Костик.  
— Вот бы всегда вот так дома кто-то сидел, тогда точно не обворуют.  
— А может и обворуют. Только еще и меня пришьют до кучи, чтоб без свидетелей.  
— О, господи! Типун тебе на язык!  
— Ну сама же говорила, за убийство сидел.  
— Тогда давай собаку заведем.  
— А гулять с ней по утрам мамуля сама будет?  
— С тобой каши не сваришь. Вон у Ларисы Антоновны сын всю голову пробил — собаку да собаку.  
— Мне собаку жалко.  
— Вот зануда…  
Сообразив, что возвращать разговор к Кадавру теперь рискованно, Костик выудил из кучи продуктов банан и потопал в свою комнату. Там он первым делом достал бинокль и снова отправился на балкон.  
«Девятки» у подъезда не было — похоже, пока он трепался на кухне с матерью, Кадавр куда-то свалил.  
Костик проковылял в комнату и взял с полки первую попавшуюся книжку. То оказался «Верхний мир» Фаулера. Поначалу он только делал вид, что читает: то и дело поглядывал вниз, теребил страницы и прислушивался к вечернему дворовому шуму.  
После того как накануне в линзах бинокля отразился шрам-трещина, Костиков интерес взлетел до изрядной отметки. Кадавр казался загадочным персонажем авантюрного романа, все в нем вызывало любопытство, начиная от вполне успешного внешнего вида и заканчивая изуродованным лицом.  
Учитывая представление, которое тот устроил поутру возле своей тачки, исправлением тут и не пахнет. Хотя, кто знает, может он просто по жизни дерганый, стимуляторы ни при чем.  
Время шло, Кадавр не появлялся.  
Костик сам не заметил, как по-настоящему начал читать, а когда перевернул пятидесятую страницу, сумерки уверенно переплавились в сиреневый, пахнущий выхлопами вечер.  
Закрыв книгу, он в последний раз взглянул в окно. «Девятки» не было.

* * *

Zuboskal: Прикинь, чо! О___О У Кадавра баба!11

Maks: Неужели. Ебать.

Zuboskal: Да уж не любоваться. Хотя. Бля, там такая телка, что и просто так позырить приятно. Ахуенная совсем, потрясно выглядит. Бля, бля, я в охуе! Это как?

Maks: Да что такого-то?

Zuboskal: Да ты чо, он же зэк, тюремщик. Убийца, блин. Нарколыга!

Maks: Костян, ты это… ты прогуляться, штоле, выйди. Не знаю… ты нового «Прометея» смотрел? Качни.

Zuboskal: Куда — выйди? С такой хуйней на ноге?

Maks: А то, знаешь, такое чувство, что ты вместе с ногой моск вывихнул.

Zuboskal: Не, ты только задумайся, Кадавр, страшилище со шрамом в пол ебальника, и у него такая зая… О_______О

Maks: Ну, может, он правда исправился и вообще пиздатый чел.  
Maks: Смотри на мир ширше, может, он ее пялит круто.

Zuboskal: Пялит?

Maks: Нет, блядь, в шахматы играет.  
Maks: Костян? Слуш. Я за тебя чота реально беспокоюсь. Я вечером зайду.

Zuboskal: Хых… прикольно. Страннее с каждым днем, а.

Maks: Да что тут странного-то? Ну откинулся чел, вышел. Бабу завел, расслабляется. Дела делает. Ты как с луны свалился. У нас вон сосед был, дядь Толя…

Zuboskal: Вот именно, что дядь Толя. Дядь Толю я лихко могу себе представить, а тут — нипочем не скажешь, что бывший зэк. Пацан как пацан.

Maks: Скока ему лет-то?

Zuboskal: Да, кажись, тридцон, не меньше. Тридцать четыре, где-то так.

Maks: О, а говоришь — пацан. И потом, вот ты трешь, что не похож. Откуда ты знаешь, ты с ним даже словом не перекинулся. Мож он там так по фене ботает, что уши вянут.

Zuboskal: Вот мне и интересно. Слышь, ему тридцон с лихером никак не дашь. Ну, с виду.

Maks: Ох, бляяя… Ты ща ведешь себя как моя сестра, когда с подружаками однокурсникам кости моет.

Zuboskal: Иди на хуй )))

Maks: Угу. Но вечером я вернусь, доо.

Значок рядом с Максовым ником сделался красным. Костик отодвинул клаву и задумался.  
Ну, Кадавр. А что он о нем вообще помнил? Отыскать в памяти нужные эпизоды получалось с трудом. Во-первых, это было давно — пять лет назад. А во-вторых, воспоминания лезли какие-то не те. Например, как мать в сердцах хлопала оконными створками, когда сосед в час ночи учинял у подъезда громогласные гулянки: подгонял машину, открывал настежь дверцы и врубал на полную мощность какой-нибудь «Сектор газа». Или как слонялся по лестницам с глазами в кучу, а на первом этаже его поджидала пара таких же приятелей. Вспоминался еще один раз, когда Карасев позвонил в их дверь — Костик тогда был дома один, — и попросил ваты. На его лицо тогда вообще было страшно смотреть. Воспоминания эти никак не подходили, потому что совсем не проясняли ситуацию. Только позволяли с уверенностью сделать вывод, что в то время никакого шрама во всю щеку у Карасева не было.  
Впрочем, какую конкретно ситуацию должны были прояснить воспоминания, Костик тоже толком не знал.  
Что он вообще хотел выяснить про соседа? Где тот сидел? За что сидел? Как сидел? Нет, нет, не то. Возможно, что он собирался делать дальше? А ему-то, Костику, какая разница? Будет ли еще грабить-убивать? Ну идиотизм же. Почему он выглядит не как уголовник дядя Толя? Господи, еще хлеще.  
Настойчивее всего в голову лезло изуродованное кривым бугристым шрамом лицо. Шрамом, напоминающим толстую паутину, намертво вплавленную в кожу.  
А ведь Костик только что видел рядом с ним красотку — каких-то полчаса назад.  
Выходило так, что от Кадавра можно было ожидать чего угодно. Шрам во всю щеку? Пожалуйста. Почти голливудская зая? Да легко. От всего этого натурально плавились мозги.  
Костик потер лоб и с ненавистью глянул на изуверскую шнягу, цепко опутавшую ногу.  
«Не беги! Стой! Да стой ты, бл… Стоять!!!» — орал Семеныч, а он в запале все же бросился Панкову наперерез и не сумел разминуться со Славкой Козиным — получил почти классическую подсечку. Но тут все ребята видели, что оно вышло случайно. Да костик и сам знал. Семеныч потом почти ласково матерился, вызывая «Скорую», отгоняя от него оторопевших пацанов и на все лады повторяя, что у хорошего игрока в первую очередь должна быть голова, а в ней — мозги.  
Обычно Костик так не лажал, ни разу за все пять лет, даже когда его и восьмерых таких же восторженных придурков впервые выпустили на тренировочное поле.  
А тут — вот тебе и голова с мозгами.  
И ведь прав был Макс, что-то он совсем полной херней загнался, зачем?  
«Костик, ты прогуляться, что ли, выйди», — вспомнилось еще Максово.  
А почему бы, мать его, и нет? В самом деле. Ну, костыль, ну, лангета, ведь не инвалидная же коляска. У подъезда на лавке прижать жопу оно не помешает.  
Костик решительно поднялся из кресла.  
Но прежде чем выйти из квартиры, Костик спрятал бинокль подальше — завернул в свою футболку и сунул под кровать. Зачем-то.  
Спускаться по лестнице было непривычно — словно он заново учился ходить. Ступеньки приходилось преодолевать осторожно, боком, одной рукой держась за перила, а другой стискивая костыль. Путь до первого этажа занял у него минут семь, хотя обычно он слетал вниз секунд за сорок.  
Последний, самый малюсенький пролет оканчивался темным закутком, где никогда не было света. Лампочки в этом закутке не приживались: ввернет кто-нибудь, день погорит, а на второй куда-то исчезает. Без следа. Костик в такие разы почему-то всегда вспоминал злодея из мультика про Черного Плаща, который «спасал» лампочки. Похищал их из рабства ненавистных потребителей электричества и «освобождал». Было круто.  
Перила на этом крохотном пролете тоже отсутствовали: Костик слепо шарил рукой по стене, осторожно нащупывая ногой ступеньки, и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что тяжелая подъездная дверь вдруг распахнется и в глаза ему ударит слепящая солнечная волна. Он резко отпрянул назад, прикрывая лицо ладонью, и не сразу догнал, что в подъезд кто-то спешит — размашисто и бодро, прямо ему навстречу.  
Мелькнуло пятно белой футболки, синие джинсы, бейсболка… Костик замер у стены с раскрытым ртом, понимая, что смотрится как последний ебанат. В подъезд щемился Кадавр, да так бойко, что едва не сшиб его с ног. Пару секунд оба пялились друг на друга: Костик машинально отмечал, что шрам делает Кадавра редкостным страшилищем, настоящим уродом, а тот, видимо, соображал, как быть с инвалидом, перекрывшим узкий проход.  
Наконец Кадавр чуть отступил назад, придерживая дверь и давая Костику выйти. Тот торопливо проковылял мимо, неловко переставляя костыль и приволакивая больную ногу. При этом отчаянно старался не пялиться на физиономию под козырьком бейсболки — физиономию из фильма ужасов. Стоило Костику перешагнуть порог, Кадавр немедленно сквозанул в подъезд, а через секунду металлическая дверь закрылась с негромким щелчком.  
Костик вдруг сообразил, что не дышит — наверное, с того самого момента, как навстречу ему из дверного проема хлынуло неожиданное слепящее солнце. Он тяжело опустился на скамейку под тополем, выравнивая дыхание. Пальцы поверх костыля вспотели до противного маслянистого скольжения.  
С минуту в голове неслось все вперемешку: шрам, синий козырек бейсболки, рука, придерживающая дверь, шрам, шрам, яркий солнечный свет, и распихать все это по полкам получалось не очень.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении Кадавр оказался очень высоким, выше самого Костика, хотя тот уже вымахал под метр восемьдесят.  
А еще Кадавр не смотрел на него. Но не так, как не смотрят нормальные люди, с которыми Костик сталкивался каждый день, а так, что было ясно: Кадавр на него не смотрел, но прекрасно видел. Прикольно. Костик не мог это объяснить обычными словами. Взгляд вроде бы куда-то поверх головы, но вместе с тем этот взгляд отчетливо чувствовался на лице — как след от пощечины. Костик зачем-то потрогал собственную щеку.  
Вышел, блин, прогуляться.  
Когда солнце начало ощутимо припекать затылок, Костик поднялся со скамейки. Перехватив половчее костыль, он мельком глянул на окна первого этажа — окна карасевской квартиры — и вдруг подумал, что ему страшно не хватает дедова бинокля. Само собой, на улице бинокль был совершенно не в тему, но почему-то просто хотелось держать его за красный ремешок, ощущать прохладу пластика и тяжесть оптической начинки.  
Бинокль лежал дома под кроватью.  
Бинокль позволял все видеть. И, вместе с тем, оставаться незамеченным.  
Может, когда-нибудь он и научится, как Карасев, не смотреть, но видеть, а пока бинокль на красном ремешке был необходим.

* * *

Спустя полчаса, валяясь на своей кровати, Костик сквозь дрему обдумывал результаты странной прогулки.  
Было настолько жарко, что включенный вентилятор не спасал, а только ухудшал дело. Нога под лангетой нестерпимо ныла и чесалась.  
Костик вспоминал снова и снова, словно просматривал закольцованную пленку: распахнулась дверь, и поначалу он нихрена не мог разобрать из-за солнечных лучей, а потом увидел его вблизи. Лицо. Гротескная маска — одна половина нормальная, человеческая, а вторую рассекала толстая трещина-шрам, начинавшаяся у самого подбородка и заканчивающаяся где-то под бейсбольным козырьком. По пути шрам кривил щеку, рассекал ее неровными следами от швов и прятал глаз в вечном прищуре.  
А кроме шрама у Кадавра была просто сумасшедшая энергетика — это сквозило не только в резких, почти яростных движениях, оно просто ощущалось на расстоянии, как сбивающая с ног взрывная волна.  
А еще, чтобы увидеть человека, ему не нужно было на этого человека смотреть.  
И, собственно, все. Больше ничего о Кадавре понять не получалось.  
«Ну, ладно, — уже засыпая, подумал Костик, — мы еще поглядим. У меня есть бинокль».

* * *

— Мам, да мы на скамейке посидим. Под окнами, чо, — жестикулируя, частил Костик.  
Мать переводила скептический взгляд с Костика на Макса, который уже обулся и подпирал спиной входную дверь.  
— Курить, — утвердительно кивнула она, прищурившись.  
— Мам, да хорош тебе, — привычно заныл Костик. Нет, дело точно было не в сигаретах. Совсем не в них, хотя он прихватил заныканную на балконе пачку. Дело было в бинокле, который он предусмотрительно убрал в Максов рюкзак.  
— Времени сколько, видел? — не сдавалась мать. Но Костик понимал, что теперь она уже больше для порядка и идти можно спокойно.  
— Ма, я задолбался уже в этой жаре за целый день. Хоть подышу выйду.  
— Полчаса, не больше.  
— Да-да-да, — поспешно закивал Костик, — угу, полчаса.  
— Пока, теть Тань, — уже с площадки бросил через плечо Макс.  
Через пару пролетов Костик сердито буркнул в след приятелю:  
— Ну ты, баклан, притормози.  
Ему тоже хотелось сигать сразу через две ступеньки, а не хромать, держась за перила.  
— У-у-у, бля, калич, — скривился Макс, но все-таки сбавил ход.  
Как только они миновали второй этаж, Макс немедленно продолжил пилежку, которую начал еще час назад в Костиковой комнате.  
— Слышь, Костян, ты меня, канеш, извини, но ты ебнулся. С тобой плохое, друг.  
Костик молчал. Он пока еще не определил, плохое или нет, знал наверняка только одно — если ничего не делать, его попросту разорвет от любопытства.  
— Когда, говоришь, тебе гирю твою снимут?  
— В начале следующей недели.  
— Скорей бы уж, а то мы тебя потеряем. Вот зачем оно тебе надо? Нахуя?..  
— Нормально.  
— Да ничего нормального! Ты не забыл, куда мы идем? Подглядывать в бинокль за каким-то уголовником. Я ничо не путаю?  
— Не путаешь.  
— Нахуя?!  
Костик остановился. Макс замер рядом ступенькой ниже.  
— Друже, вот неужели тебе неинтересно? Подумай хоть: есть чел, про него ваще ничо не поймешь, уголовник — а на дядь Толю не похож, сам страшилище — а баба круче, чем Джоли, сидел там черт-те где, неизвестно чем занимался, а с виду… не скажешь.  
— Да блин же. Ты знаешь, сколько их таких? Вон, говорят, хозяин «Гантели» тоже где-то там сидел. А еще говорят, что он пидорас. Чо, по нем скажешь?  
Хозяин «Гантели» — спортивного комплекса, куда они ходили в футбольную секцию, — положа руку на сердце, был очень даже похож и на уголовника и на пидораса. Костик ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул.  
— ОК, неудачный пример, — сдался Макс. — Ну хорошо. Может, твой Кадавр банк ограбил. А теперь время выжидает, чтобы бабки начать тратить. А телка знает, что он неебически богат.  
— Во, смотри, тебе самому уже интересно!  
— Бля… Отойди от меня, оно, по ходу, заразное.  
Напротив Костикова подъезда, немного в отдалении, высилась допотопная металлическая конструкция для выбивания ковров. Железяку окружали плотные заросли жасмина. Каждый июль жасмин зацветал, и запах его плыл по всему кварталу. Жители соседних домов открывали окна, а кое-кто приходил к ковровой штуковине и обламывал ветки с мелкими белыми цветами. Сейчас ни цветов, ни запаха не было — до начала июля оставалась целая неделя.  
Макс первым забрался на «выбивалку», цепляясь за теплые, неостывшие еще за день металлические сочленения. Стянув с плеча рюкзак, он протянул руку Костику, но тот отмахнулся — мол, сам. Развернувшись к решетке спиной, Костик ухватился за край и подтянулся на руках. Через пару секунд оба сидели на металлических прутьях: ноги утопали в ветках жасмина, задницы грело впитавшееся в железяку за день тепло.  
Со стороны казалось, что двое приятелей просто устроились в дальнем углу двора, подальше от лишних глаз и ушей. Да и вряд ли кто-то стал бы интересоваться в такое время: когда они покидали квартиру, часы показывали без четверти двенадцать.  
С ковровой железяки прекрасно просматривались все окна первого и даже второго этажа.  
Макс закурил.  
— Ну чо? Папарацци? Или это по-другому называется?  
Костик пристально рассматривал два горящих прямо напротив них окна. В одном сквозь жалюзи пробивался приглушенный желтоватый свет — гостиная. Похоже, то была комната теть Аллы, матери Кадавра. Во втором окошке жалюзи не были закрыты — тонкие горизонтальные полоски расчерчивали ярко освещенный изнутри стеклопакет.  
— Бинокль давай.  
Макс укоризненно покачал головой.  
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что я это делаю.  
— Ути-пути, белый плащик.  
— А то! С перламутровыми пуговицами.  
Костик ничего не ответил: он настраивал фокус, стараясь подобрать идеальный вариант. Присмотрелся. А через мгновение едва не выронил бинокль. Освещенная комната действительно была комнатой Кадавра. Во всяком случае, он в ней находился, причем не один.  
Кадавр сидел на кровати поверх пестрого покрывала, откинувшись на стену. Через мощные окуляры прекрасно просматривался его профиль — левая изуродованная часть. Сетка шрамов пересекала щеку до самого уха. Костик поначалу залип на лицо и не сразу догнал, что Кадавр был полностью голый. Вообще. А верхом на нем раскачивалась та самая красотка, которую он видел днем. Зая. Она выгибала спину, запрокидывала голову, потом снова подавалась вперед, и Костик почувствовал, что во рту пересыхает, а к вискам приливает кровь. Без одежды Зая смотрелась еще круче — у нее была небольшая, но высокая грудь и светлая-светлая кожа. Ладони поверх бинокля немедленно взмокли. Костик стиснул пластиковый корпус еще крепче, чтобы ненароком не уронить, вытянулся в струну и подался вперед, хотя и так все было прекрасно видно.  
Он видел, что голые плечи и грудь Кадавра блестят от пота, и что дышит он тяжело, а пальцами сжимает Заины бедра до алых пятен. Двигалась только она: округлые груди при этом мерно вздрагивали, а длинные волосы скользили в такт вдоль спины. Время от времени она медленно поднимала руку к затылку и отводила их на плечо, но непослушные пряди снова осыпались на лопатки. Кадавр помогал ей: крепко дергал на себя, когда она подавалась вперед, и чуть приподнимал, когда двигалась назад.  
Костик с трудом сглотнул присохший к гортани комок слюны и тут же заметил, что кадык Кадавра дернулся, повторяя его движение.  
В трусах сделалось тесно и горячо-горячо.  
Зая тем временем ускорила движения, насаживалась коротко и резко, волосы она перестала поправлять и часто облизывала губы. Кадавр отнял пальцы от ее бедер — на коже действительно отпечатался неровный след пятерни — и медленно, как-то по-хозяйски провел ладонями снизу вверх: по бокам, вдоль ребер, выше, к груди. А потом подался вперед, засаживая Зае на полную и прихватывая губами торчащий сосок. Зая в ответ сцепила пальцы на его затылке и, похоже, застонала. И тут же провела ладонью прямо по изрытой шрамами коже — медленно, страшно медленно.  
Костик почувствовал, как волоски вдоль хребта приподнимаются — до электрических разрядов, липко, колко. Хотелось расстегнуть шорты и дрочить, дрочить до тех пор, пока колючая статика не прекратит движение вверх от поясницы к затылку, до шума в ушах, до медленного мучительного облегчения. Дрочить, попадая в ритм с теми двоими за освещенным стеклом. Дрочить — и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть.  
Голос Макса донесся словно через слой тяжелой влажной ваты: тот требовательно дергал его за рукав и что-то бубнил. Костик сглотнул, пальцы на корпусе бинокля почти свело судорогой.  
Двое на кровати теперь тесно прижимались друг к другу, рвано подаваясь навстречу; Заины веки были закрыты, а ногти впивались в лопатки Кадавра.  
Перед глазами на пару секунд вдруг потемнело, во рту сделалось солоно, а в штанах — мокро, и когда Максу все-таки удалось отобрать у него бинокль, Костик никак не отреагировал, сидел пришибленный и оглушенный.  
Он не видел, как Макс подносит бинокль к глазам, не слышал его ошеломленного присвиста, не заметил, как в комнате теть Аллы погас свет.  
Костик чувствовал только, как огнем полыхают его щеки, а трусы противно липнут к телу. Следом тут же примешались отвращение и стыд. Костик отупело наблюдал за офигевшим Максом — его физиономию с отвисшей челюстью не скрывал даже бинокль. Это длилось целую долгую минуту, а когда Макс медленно оторвал окуляры от глаз и повернулся к нему, Костик все-таки не удержался:  
— Ебло подбери.  
— А сам-то. — Голос друга был хриплым и чужим.  
— Видел?  
Макс ничего не ответил.  
С минуту сидели молча, Костик думал о том, что хочется домой: поскорее в ванную, потом в свою комнату, сбежать, остаться наконец одному.  
— Вот это телка… — спустя пару минут протянул Макс.  
— Угу. А рожу Кадавра видел?  
— Ты чо, какой нахрен Кадавр? Я Заю рассматривал. Это ж… это ж…  
Видимо, подходящего определения в лексиконе приятеля просто не существовало и, в общем, Костик его прекрасно понимал.  
— Я ж говорил. — А сам незаметно глянул на ширинку Максовых джинсов. В темноте рассмотреть ничего не получалось, и Костик вздохнул с облегчением — значит, его штаны тоже особо не бросаются в глаза.  
После увиденного оба были притихшие и смущенные.  
— Ладно, валим по домам, — наконец подытожил Костик.  
— Интересно, а он каждый вечер такие представления устраивает? — Не унимался Макс.  
— А я ебу? Пошли отсюда…  
Когда Костик хромал к своему подъезду, жалюзи в комнате Кадавра были уже опущены. На фоне алюминиевых планок темнел кривой силуэт кактуса.

* * *

Оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с постановочной порнухой.  
Зая трогала шрам Кадавра — пальцами. А еще наверняка целовала. То, что он, Костик, этого не видел, вовсе не значило, что такого не было.  
Завернувшись в простыню, Костик прислушивался к стрекочущему в темноте вентилятору и думал, что Кадавр там, тремя этажами ниже, наверняка уже спит. Или нет. Не спит, еще раз натягивает свою Заю. Она скачет на нем верхом, а может, лежит на спине или стоит на четвереньках…  
Костик перекатился на живот, сминая влажную подушку. В голову лезли настойчивые картинки: Зая стоит на коленках, слегка прогнувшись вперед и упираясь руками в стену. А Кадавр пялит ее сзади.  
Костик заставил себя закрыть глаза, подавляя желание встать, сходить в туалет, попить, на балкон, куда угодно. Стоило только подняться с кровати — и все, привет, с надеждой на сон можно распрощаться.  
Он крутился с боку на бок уже не меньше часа.  
Думалось всякое. Например, что если рассматривать Кадавра в профиль — смотреть на его безобразную часть, — легко можно представить, что перед тобой чудовище вроде Фредди Крюгера. А еще про то, что может чувствовать Зая, когда он прижимается изуродованной щекой к ее голой груди. Или к животу. От этих мыслей делалось жарко, проклятый вентилятор словно перегонял по комнате вместо воздуха клубы банного пара.  
Уже балансируя на грани сна и яви, Костик подумал: «Я бы спросил, откуда у него шрам. Точно. Вот про это я спросил бы».

* * *

Zuboskal: Кадавр ща выгрузил из тачки бензопилу и какой-то ящег с инструментами. В квартиру занес.

Maks: Ремонт делать собрался.

Zuboskal: Бензопилой?

Maks: Да откуда ты знаешь, может и бензопилой.

Zuboskal: Мда.

После вылазки с биноклем Костик больше не выходил из квартиры.  
Пристрастился к сканвордам — дешевые журнальчики с ними высились стопкой на холодильнике. Когда сканворды надоедали, торчал с книжкой на балконе. Дочитал «Верхний мир», принялся за какой-то триллер-детектив — на обложке красовалась блондинка, томно раскинувшаяся в луже крови. К середине книги выяснилось, что никакой блондинки и луж крови в сюжете не будет, и Костик без сожалений зашвырнул фуфел подальше.  
С дедовым биноклем он не расставался — днем постоянно держал его под рукой, время от времени подолгу рассматривал со своего места машину Кадавра: у лобового стекла болталась дешевая «елочка» освежителя и какие-то темные четки. Ничего особенного. Самого Кадавра рассмотреть получалось не всегда — выскочив из машины, он уже через пару секунд скрывался в подъезде. Когда Кадавр задерживался, чтобы выгрузить что-нибудь из нутра «девятки», с минуту на него можно было смотреть, но это все равно было не то.  
Костик видел руки — кисти с крупными костяшками, жилистые предплечья, синяя татуировка, видел спину — лопатки остро выпирали сквозь футболку или рубашку. Это все он худо-бедно видел, но не видел самого главного — лица. После того как стало известно, что под козырьком бейсболки скрывается чудовище, Костик почему-то не мог больше думать ни о чем другом.  
Иногда он бесцельно бродил по квартире — нога почти не болела, но чесалась до одурения, — считал даты в календаре. День снятия лангеты был жирно обведен красным.  
Четыре дня. Три. Два.  
Он замирал перед зеркалом, рассматривая собственное лицо, прикидывал, как бы выглядел, если бы у него вдруг снесло половину физиономии. Или затянуло сеткой шрамов. Представить не получалось.

Zuboskal: Бля, шизануться. Час ночи, Кадавр только что тачку во дворе мыл. А потом выволок из нее какую-то шнягу — лампу, вазу, что-то еще — и понес в квартиру.

«Этот пользователь находится вне сети. Сообщение будет доставлено, как только он подключится к сети».

Zuboskal: Слуш, а может он таки продолжает? Лампа, ваза… Не, как-то тухло для кражи, ага?

Как Костик ни старался, никакой системы в передвижениях Кадавра отследить не удавалось. Он мог подорваться, уехать в любое время суток и вернуться через пятнадцать минут. А мог слиться почти на день.  
Иногда Кадавр привозил Заю. У Костика перехватывало дыхание, когда он видел ее, шагающую к подъезду: каблуки, синие джинсы, простая белая майка, темные волосы, собранные в высокий пучок.

Zuboskal: Кадавр привез Заю. У Заи роза.

Maks: Всего одна? Вот жлоб. Если бы у меня был такой бабец, я бы ей меньше пяти за один раз не дарил.

Zuboskal: Все равно дает.

Maks: Ты не романтик.

Zuboskal: Еще чего.

Maks: Потому у тебя никогда не будет такой телки.

Zuboskal: У Кадавра же есть.

Maks: Ну-у… Ты сравнил.

Костик осторожно высовывался в балконное окно и настраивал бинокль — красный ремешок был плотно обмотан вокруг запястья.  
Кадавр распахивал дверцы и небрежно сгребал в кучу россыпь синих сигаретных пачек. Кадавр, сидя на водительском месте, опускал ноги на асфальт, а сам откидывался назад и шарил где-то на полу под пассажирским сиденьем. Майка спереди задиралась, и Костик видел, что Кадавр носит шорты очень низко. А может, кто знает, они сами так сползали, пока он на все лады извивался в тачке.  
Костик понимал, что поступает не очень хорошо. Следить за незнакомым человеком, наблюдать в бинокль, как он трахает свою девушку, как водит машину, какие вещи тащит в квартиру — как минимум, некрасиво. А по-хорошему, за такое легко можно схлопотать по ушам. И выдавший по ушам будет совершенно прав.  
С другой стороны Костик успокаивал себя тем, что, в общем, никому не причиняет вреда, только смотрит.  
И он смотрел: машина, треники или шорты, летние спортивные сандалии, почти такие же, как у него самого, и неизменная синяя бейсболка. Кадавр был почти неестественно худым, но дохляком не смотрелся: на руках и груди пролегали крепкие мышцы, ноги он переставлял твердо и уверенно, и Костик не сомневался, что связываться с ним без особой нужды решились бы немногие.

Zuboskal: Мать говорит, что у Кадавра брат есть, старший. Ни разу не видел ни брата, ни папашу.

Maks: Угомонись уже, а. Костян, оно реально со стороны дебильно смотрится. Вот скажи, чего ты так подвинулся на этом Кадавре?

Если бы Костик мог нормально ответить на такой вопрос, то проблемы бы вообще не существовало.

Zuboskal: Просто интересно.

Maks: Иди поиграй.

Удивительное дело — КС был забыт напрочь. Черно-зеленый дизайн «Скилла» больше не манил, даже не вспоминался. И то хорошо.  
В ночь накануне снятия лангеты Костик долго не мог уснуть — режим сна сбился окончательно. Он раз пять выходил на балкон, а когда уснул, ему приснилось, как Кадавр трахает Заю — лежа. Ноги она забросила ему на плечи, а он легко придерживал ее за бедра и двигался с неспешной размеренностью. А потом Кадвр повернулся и увидел Костика. И лица у Кадавра не было вовсе, только потрескавшаяся глиняная маска с темными провалами вместо глаз.  
Костик беззвучно закричал и проснулся.  
Больше он не сумел уснуть до самого утра — просидел на балконе, сжимая в ладони красный ремешок бинокля.  
Страх улетучился, только когда тротуары из черных сделались синими, а у горизонта порозовело.

* * *

А с утра все закрутилось-завертелось с такой скоростью, что вспоминать сон и Кадавра времени не было совсем.  
Мать отпросилась с работы и отвезла его к хирургу на такси. Тот срезал осточертевшую херню с ноги за две минуты — от недавнего отека не осталось и следа.  
Костик осторожно прошелся по кабинету, по привычке припадая на больную ногу.  
— Все-все! — Замахал руками хирург, улыбчивый молодой доктор в распахнутом халате. — Все нормально, иди давай!  
Костик послушался. Нога отозвалась тонкой, почти ласковой болью.  
Врач покивал, отмечая что-то в истории болезни, запретил еще неделю тренировок и пожелал не попадать больше в его кабинет.  
Мать из поликлиники сразу отправилась на работу, а Костик — домой. Теперь уже на маршрутке. Ощущения плохо поддавались определению: Костик посматривал на постные лица автобусных пассажиров и никак не мог понять их недовольства. Свободные — могут отправляться куда угодно. Руки-ноги целы, лица… лица тоже целы. Так чего парится, например, вон тот мужик в углу?  
«Бля! — хотелось воскликнуть Костику, — бля, люди, во вы тупые!»  
Снова вспомнился Кадавр — как всегда, внезапно и не в тему. О чем он, интересно, думал, когда вышел? Что чувствовал? Его эйфория, наверняка, была раз в сотню сильнее Костиковой.  
«Единственный плюс таких попадосов — после ты понимаешь, как жить-то ахуенно, оказывается. Офигеть».  
К собственному дому Костик подходил с внутренней дрожью: Кадавр, машина Кадавра, Зая Кадавра, кто-нибудь вполне мог оказаться во дворе. А могло никого и не быть.  
Но ни один из вариантов не оправдался. Точнее, не до конца.  
У подъезда сверкала красными крестами машина скорой помощи, на тротуаре рядом стояла тетка в зеленом форменном костюме, а рядом с ней — Кадавр. Останавливаться было нельзя, пялиться было нельзя. А очень хотелось притормозить на лестнице, ведущей к подъезду, и выяснить, что происходит.  
Проходя мимо «скорой», Костик как сумел скроил равнодушную физиономию и заглянул в раскрытый салон.  
Никто на него не смотрел — ни Кадавр, ни врачиха, но понять, кто там лежит на каталке, никак не получалось.  
А в следующую секунду на Костика едва не налетела сиделка Карасевых — толстая слабоумная девица. Она тащила большую дорожную сумку, грубые черты искажала тревога.  
Костик вихрем взлетел в квартиру, забыв, что такие резкие телодвижения ему пока противопоказаны. Нога запротестовала: сухожилие взорвалось болью, но Костик не обращал внимания. Бинокль ждал на привычном месте под кроватью, но когда он выскочил на балкон и прижал к лицу окуляры, успел увидеть только забирающегося в «скорую» Кадавра — засунув свою тощую фигуру в «Газель», тот крепко хлопнул дверцей.  
«Не хлопайте дверью!» — подумалось машинально.  
Костик потер лоб, привычно наматывая на пальцы красный ремешок.  
Судя по увиденному, Карасеву-старшую только что снова увезли в больницу. Случилось чего-то.  
Костик глянул на припаркованную на газоне серую «девятку» — Кадавр, похоже, считал газон уже своим законным парковочным местом и не стеснялся. Сегодня он впервые свалил из дома, оставив машину во дворе.  
Подумав, Костик бережно задвинул бинокль под диван и вышел из квартиры.  
Кажется, он собирался дождаться Кадавра на скамейке у подъезда. С ума сойти.  
В подъезде он сбавил прыть — ха, дождаться. Неизвестно, что там случилось и сколько времени Кадавр вообще будет отсутствовать. Сначала Костик прыгал через две ступеньки, потом через одну, а на первом этаже и вовсе остановился. Дверь Карасевской квартиры была прикрыта неплотно. Костик машинально дернул за круглую деревянную ручку. Дверь тихо скрипнула.  
Замерев, он прислушивался к скрипу — в гулкой подъездной тишине звук выходил почти зловещим. В зазоре показался пол прихожей — темный линолеум с простым геометрическим рисунком. Сквозняк донес квартирный дух — запах какой-то еды, стирального порошка, а еще слабый аромат застарелой болезни.  
Костик заворожено смотрел на медленно отворяющуюся дверь — соображалось туго. Последней выходила сиделка с сумкой, Кадавр после нее в квартиру не возвращался. Получалось, дурочка забыла запереть дверь, не иначе.  
Костик снова потянул за ручку. Петли сухо щелкнули, он прислушался и покосился на лестничный пролет. Никого. В подъезде царила прохладная сумрачная тишина.  
«А вдруг в квартире кто-то есть?»  
Но желание взглянуть на жилище Кадавра перевешивало.  
«Если что, могу сказать, что увидел открытую дверь и решил предупредить… сообщить… Да кто там может быть-то? Все ж уехали».  
Костик боком протиснулся в прихожую. Квартира отличалась планировкой от его жилья: прихожая была уже, а комнат получалось три, а не две. Он мельком отметил разбросанную у стены обувь — резиновые вьетнамки огромного размера, несколько пар домашних тапочек, перепутанных как попало, какие-то драные кроссовки. Дверь ближайшей комнаты была распахнута — оттуда и тянуло чем-то кисловато-болезненным.  
Костик топтался на коврике, не решаясь шагнуть дальше. Дыхание застревало в горле, пальцы вспотели. Оглянулся на входную дверь — вроде, прикрыта.  
«Твою ж мать».  
Надо было решаться или уходить.  
«Черт, черт».  
Вспомнилось, что Кадавр провел последние лет пять вовсе не в доме отдыха.  
«Давай, поворачивайся и вали-ка отсюда. А если у него в хате краденые вещи? А если еще какая поебень? Даже не думай».  
Белая, исцарапанная понизу дверь, похоже, вела в кухню. Пару лет назад у Карасевых жила кошка — выходила гулять через окно и возвращалась тем же путем.  
Комнатой Кадавра была либо дальняя слева, либо та, что по центру в самом конце коридора.  
«Погоди, — приказал себе Костик, — не тупи. Окна. Его окна прямо рядом с мамашиными. Значит, та, что слева, точно».  
Костик набрал побольше воздуха и шагнул вперед. И еще раз. А потом тремя шагами преодолел оставшееся расстояние. Входить в чужую квартиру, не разувшись перед этим, было странно.  
Никакого замка в этой двери не было. Внутренне сжавшись, Костик повернул простую пластиковую ручку.  
В комнате Кадавра пахло иначе: судя по густому аромату старого сигаретного дыма, курил он прямо там, не затрудняясь выходами на балкон. К запаху сигарет примешивался отчетливый дух какого-то мужского парфюма.  
Костик осмотрелся.  
Справа стояла та самая кровать, на которой Кадавр развлекался с Заей — двуспальная. Две подушки. Смятая футболка на самом краю.  
Часть противоположной стены занимали полки: старые журналы, всякая мелочь, провод телефонной зарядки, какие-то обувные коробки, жестянка из-под «Фанты», пепельница, сигаретные пачки — самый разный хлам. Ковра на полу не было — тот же темный линолеум, что и в прихожей. На подоконнике темнела плошка с кривым коренастым кактусом. Самый дальний от двери угол занимал шкаф — высокий, из светлого шпона. Рядом — тумба с телевизором и проигрывателем, подле прямо на полу валялись какие-то книги.  
В комнате было сумрачно — их подъезд и так-то всего несколько часов в день находился в зоне прямого солнечного обстрела, а уж первый этаж в него вообще почти не попадал из-за растущих прямо перед окнами тополей.  
Костик шагнул к кровати и бездумно поправил край пестрого синтетического покрывала. Рядом с изголовьем стоял простой стул с деревянной спинкой, а на нем — беспорядочно сваленная гора одежды.  
Ничего особенного, комната как комната.  
Ничто даже отдаленно не напоминало о том, что здесь живет уголовник, бывший зек. Впрочем, о том, что в этой квартире когда-то жила городская архитектурная шишка, тоже ничто не напоминало. Пожилая парализованная женщина с сыном-распиздяем — это было ближе к делу.  
«А ты что думал, у него тут решетки на окнах настоящие изнутри? Или надписи по стенам «Не забуду мать родную» и «За все легавым отомщу»?»  
Костик облизал пересохшие губы.  
По-хорошему, теперь бы уже стоило выбираться отсюда. Он еще раз прошелся взглядом по комнате — хотелось убедиться, что ничего не пропустил.  
На одной из нижних полок Костик заметил красный флакон — похоже тот самый парфюм, которым здесь пахло. Он почти на автомате шагнул к полкам. Красный флакон оказался «Фаренгейтом» — Костик зачем-то покрутил его в пальцах, рассматривая со всех сторон. Колпачка на стекляшке не было. Понюхал. Аромат был горький, тяжеловатый, но, прикинув мысленно, Костик подумал, что Кадавру он подходит.  
Все, все. Пора было уходить.  
Костик еще раз огляделся — на прощание — и почувствовал странное: уходить из комнаты почему-то не хотелось. Стеклопакеты и пластиковые рамы глушили уличный шум, запах сигаретного пепла совсем не раздражал, тень от тполиной ветки на стене покачивалась с гипнотической размеренностью. Он попытался представить себе, как в комнату входит Зая — босиком или, может, в комнатных тапках, выдергивает шпильки из прически, проводит рукой по волосам, потом садится на кровать… или подходит к окошку и поднимает жалюзи. Представить Заю не получалось.  
А Кадавр? Что он делает, когда возвращается домой?  
В груди внезапно распрямилась пружина тревожного механизма — из прихожей донеслись шаги. Костик отчетливо расслышал стук каблуков и шуршание пластикового пакета. Замерев посреди комнаты, он прижал ладонь ко рту. Ни с того ни с сего подумалось, что бы сказал Макс, если б увидел сейчас его такого — растерянного, с выпученными глазами и с ладошкой у рта по-бабски. Поржал бы, чо. В животе плескался мерзкий холод, сердце остановилось на секунду и следом забарабанило так, что помутилось в глазах.  
Прикрытая дверь глушила звуки, но чувства под натиском адреналина обострились насколько это возможно.  
Шаги. Хлопок двери. Кадавр?  
Вспомнился стук каблуков. Зая? Кроме нее некому.  
Впрочем, важнее было другое — кто бы там ни был, скоро он окажется в комнате. Не соображая, что делает, Костик бросился к шкафу и распахнул дверцы. Одежды внутри оказалось немного: какие-то рубашки и футболки на вешалках, зимняя куртка у дальней стенки. На дне валялись пустые вешалки, сломанная мебельная фурнитура, в углу притулился пылесос без шланга.  
Через секунду Костик оказался в шкафу и успел притворить дверцу за мгновение до того как в комнату вошли.  
Зажмурившись, он старался унять бешено скачущее сердце.  
Сквозь стенки шкафа доносились приглушенные звуки: шлепанье босых ног, шуршание пакета, следом — скрип матраца. Затем шорох одежды, треск расходящейся молнии. Кто бы там ни явился, чувствовал он себя вполне как дома.  
Костик медленно перевел дыхание и постарался встать удобнее — ногой угодил прямо в груду валявшихся на дне вешалок, а второй ткнулся в корпус пылесоса. Замер, перепугавшись, что сейчас что-нибудь загрохочет.  
В комнате включили телевизор.  
Костик потер нос — в лицо лезла пыль, одежда на вешалках мешала, неприятно опутывала тело, терлась о голые руки и шею.  
Прошло минут десять. Сквозь стенки шкафа просачивался только мерный бубнеж телевизора.  
Костик осторожно приоткрыл одну из створок, чтобы появилась хотя бы крохотная щель.  
В комнате действительно была Зая — она сидела на кровати по-турецки и приводила в порядок ногти. С ума сойти — от Заи, от настоящей, живой Заи его отделяла всего-то пара метров, протяни руку и сможешь потрогать. Костик присмотрелся: ногти у Заи были длинные, но нормальные, человеческие — без слоев цветного пластика или что там они нафигачивают сейчас на руки. На экран телевизора она не смотрела. Костик заметил, что она избавилась от штанов — сидела в одной майке и трусах.  
«Блядь же, а, — подумал Костик. — Интересно было, что она делает, когда приходит? Ну смотри теперь, дебил безмозглый».  
Если задуматься, это был пиздец: Зая явно пришла не на пять минут, да и сомнительно, что она шла наугад, перед этим наверняка позвонила Кадавру. Расклад выходил хреновей некуда — чужая квартира, чужая комната, чужой шкаф, и он прямо посреди вешалок и пыльной одежды. Дело ухудшалось тем, что все это принадлежало человеку заведомо опасному. Кадавру. Лучше было сразу допустить, что он опасен, даже если поводов считать его чудовищем он пока не давал. Здесь был как раз тот случай, когда прежние заслуги работали на долгосрочную перспективу. И вообще. Стоит человеку обнаружить у себя в шкафу внезапного чужака, он моментально может сделаться опасным, даже если до этого был безобиднее мухи.  
О, господи.  
Дело оборачивалось так, что вообще неизвестно, когда он сумеет отсюда выйти. И рассчитывать на то, что это случится скоро, не приходилось.  
Костик сглотнул.  
Зая, тем временем, покончила с маникюром и вытянулась на кровати. Он видел задравшуюся белую майку, полоску трусиков на бедре, кусочек загорелого бока. Если бы все это случилось подсматривать из какого-нибудь безопасного места, удовольствие от увиденного было бы размером с небоскреб. А сейчас только и оставалось, что панически сглатывать — возможные последствия его выходки занимали куда сильнее, чем Заины прелести.  
Однако Зая все же завораживала.  
Костик переступил с ноги на ногу. Вдоль спины струился липкий пот, в рот и нос набилась пыль, глаза щипало. Он старался сосредоточиться на Зае, не обращать внимания на неудобство позы, на жару и духоту, на мешающие нормально стоять вешалки.  
Зая напоминала шоколадное пирожное с ванильным кремом, и хотя Костик не любил сладкое, такое сравнение подходило самым лучшим образом.  
Он потерял счет времени.  
Больная нога зверски ныла.  
Шкаф напоминал заколоченный гроб.  
Уйдя в свои переживания, Костик не заметил, как открылась дверь. Только когда в поле зрения появился Кадавр собственной персоной, Костик осознал, что вот оно — пиздец. Вполне реальный, почти осязаемый.  
Зая перекатилась на живот и зевнула.  
Кадавр ухватил с полки сине-белую пачку, содрал целлофан, закурил.  
— Ну как там? — спросила Зая и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, добавила: — Слушай, а дверь вы чего не закрыли?  
Кадавр включил вентилятор.  
— В смысле?  
Костик впервые слышал его голос. Он уже не помнил, каким был голос Кадавра пятилетней давности, когда тот был просто Юркой Карасевым. Сейчас хрипловатый низкий баритон звучал странно в сочетании с тощей фигурой: Кадавр стоял спиной, и Костик видел узкие икры с выпирающей сбоку косточкой щиколотки, видел острые локти и цепочку позвонков. Бейсболку он снял.  
— В самом прямом смысле. Дверь открыта была, когда я пришла. Во вы даете.  
— Чо, серьезно?  
— Ну.  
Заин голос был обычным, ничего выдающегося.  
Костик медленно выдохнул. Еще немного и он умрет.  
— Охренеть. Ленка, небось, забыла, она последняя выходила с манатками.  
— Вас одних вообще нельзя оставлять. Ладно, а Алла Петровна-то как? Что там?  
Костик понимал, что в его ситуации единственно правильным было сидеть тихо как мышь и молиться, чтобы парочка поскорее свалила. Он старался отвлечься, думая о всякой дребедени.  
«Интересно, сколько ей лет? Красивая, блин».  
Кадавр, тем временем, стянул майку — остался в одних шортах. Открыл окно.  
— Да чего… Ее прям с утра скрутило. Снова инсульт, вроде. Оставили пока, ничего не ясно толком, смотреть будут. Ленка с ней осталась.  
Вот он был вместе с ними в комнате. Костик мог рассмотреть все, вплоть до мелких волосков на коже. Но теперь потрясающая возможность оборачивалась для него самой тухлой стороной. Захотел — получи.  
Шкаф провоцировал безумные мысли. С одной стороны они оба тянули его словно магнитом, но выходило так, что Кадавр без Заи все равно интересовал бы его безмерно — шрам, татуировка, загадка, вопросы, вопросы и ни одного ответа. А вот Зая без Кадавра интересовала, конечно, но… не особенно, что ли. По-другому. То есть она, конечно, была офигенная, она словно сошла с журнальной обложки, но она была всего лишь Заей и ничего загадочного в ней не чувствовалось. Следить за ней в бинокль Костик точно не стал бы. Что-то тревожило его в этих выкладках. Что-то царапало, цеплялось как обломанный ноготь за тонкую ткань. Но сейчас разбираться в этом точно было не самым правильным.  
Сейчас стоило подумать о том, как выкручиваться.  
«Никак, пока они не уйдут из дома».  
Больная нога ныла и горела словно в сустав натолкли битых стекол. Костик вдруг почувствовал совсем неуместную сонливость — руки и голова сделались тяжелыми, захотелось сесть, лечь, все равно, главное, чтобы можно было расслабиться и закрыть глаза.  
Но делать этого было ни в коем случае нельзя.  
Костик сжал пальцами виски.  
Парочка, тем временем, продолжала заниматься своими делами: Кадавр завалился на кровать, бесцеремонно подтолкнув Заю к стенке, и принялся щелкать пультом.  
Костик увидел шрам.  
Если бы рожу просто полоснули ножом, шрам, наверное, не был бы настолько кривым? Или был? Шрам был таким, словно по щеке Кадавра прошлись шипастой монтажной «кошкой». Черт его знает, может, и «кошкой».  
Зая, лежа, обмахивалась подолом собственной майки — при каждом движении мелькал кусочек гладкого живота. Телевизор ее, похоже, не интересовал. Минуты через две Кадавра телек тоже перестал интересовать — он не глядя ухватил Заю за руку и потянул к себе. На себя. Костик услышал смешок, потом вздох. Зая улеглась на него сверху, обняла. Кадавр сцепил пальцы на ее пояснице, поцеловал в нос, подул в лицо, как иногда забавы ради дуют в глаза кошкам. Зая смотрела прямо на него, и Костик готов был поклясться, что она улыбается — ласково и влюбленно.  
«Тьфу, бля, гадость какая», — подумал он почему-то, но продолжал смотреть во все глаза.  
Сонливость слетела в момент. Даже больная нога вроде бы притихла — не саднила так страшно, как минуту назад.  
Зая взяла лицо Кадавра в ладони — тонкие пальцы опустились на изуродованную щеку — и поцеловала.  
Костик забыл дышать.  
Они продолжали целоваться, руки Кадавра с поясницы сползли ниже — к Заиной заднице, потом забрались под майку. Зацепив край белого хлопка, Кадавр потянул его вверх.  
Зая тоже была тощей — не такой, как Кадавр, но все же — Костик видел со своего места выступающие ребра. Руки Кдавра смотрелись на ее теле вызывающе огромными — эдакие лапищи с грубыми костяшками. Он целовал Заину шею, убирал с плеча волосы, терся о кожу щекой.  
Костик чувствовал, что у него встает, как в прошлый раз, и поделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Сердце стучало прямо в горле, виски ломило. Стоило бы не смотреть, наверное. Стоило бы отвернуться, спрятать лицо в висящих на вешалке тряпках и уши зажать для надежности. Но Костик ни в какую не мог себя заставить.  
Они поменялись местами — Зая теперь лежала навзничь, а Кадавр устроился сверху. Штанов на нем уже не было. Костик увидел чуть ниже поясницы две глубоких ямки, а на ягодице что-то вроде небольшого родимого пятна.  
К лицу горячими волнами приливала кровь. Дыхание уже давно безнадежно сбилось — Костик делал несколько торопливых вдохов, потом забывал выдыхать, легкие пульсировали колючими спазмами, сердце надрывалось под натиском адреналина. Едкий горячий пот заливал глаза, тело под футболкой нестерпимо чесалось от пыли.  
Кадавр вскинул Заины бедра повыше, прошелся языком по груди, а потом начал двигаться — медленно и ритмично. Зая, прикрыв глаза, сжимала его плечи.  
Костик сощурился, придвинулся к приоткрытой дверце почти вплотную. Подумалось, что он почти может коснуться их рукой — стоит только распахнуть шкаф и сделать шаг.  
Зая хмурила брови, словно ей делали больно, выгибалась навстречу, а Кадавр выходил из нее почти до конца, тут же резко подавался вперед, прижимая ее за плечи к кровати. После особенно резкого толчка Зая придушенно застонала. Кадавр замер над ней, потом склонился к самому лицу и вроде бы что-то прошептал. Поцеловал. И снова начал двигаться.  
Костик сам не заметил, как правая рука оказалась в штанах. Заниматься этим в шкафу, балансируя на разбросанном хламе было неудобно, но остановиться он не мог — так же, как эти двое на кровати. Кое-как опираясь на скользящую под пальцами стенку, Костик заработал кулаком. Он смотрел, как Зая прикусывает покрасневшие губы и на автомате старался подстроиться под ритм движений Кадавра. Похоже, он даже кончить сумеет одновременно с ним.  
На этот раз он видел нормальную, человеческую часть профиля — с ровной щекой, самой обычной бровью и острым носом. Костику казалось, что он видит, как вздрагивают прикрытые веки Кадавра, как частит на шее пульс.  
Зая уже стонала по-настоящему, коротко и рвано в такт резким размеренным толчкам, скрестив лодыжки над костлявой поясницей, время от времени что-то шептала неразборчивой скороговоркой.  
Костик с песочным скрипом выдыхал, Кадавр тоже глухо постанывал, Зая выгибалась почти идеальной дугой.  
И, похоже, вот сейчас, через каких-то полминуты…  
Влажная ладонь, которой Костик слепо цеплялся за тонкую стенку шкафа, вдруг резко соскользнула вниз, он неловко пошатнулся, стараясь удержать равновесие, пустые вешалки под ногами затрещали, нога угодила вдруг на что-то неустойчиво-округлое, и он со всего маху приложился плечом о стенку. Выровняться так и не удалось — запутавшись в спущенных штанах, Костик пару раз тупо взмахнул руками и во всей дури приземлился прямо задницей прямо на глухо треснувшее дно. Крючок одной из вешалок больно впился в голую ягодицу, а сверху на голову посыпались пыльные шмотки.  
Оглушенный случившимся, Костик на секунду замер, сжавшись в комок, хотя ожидать, что такой грохот останется незамеченным, было совсем глупо.  
Заползти бы в дальний угол, слиться со шкафом, с тряпками, притвориться, что его здесь нет, исчезнуть.  
Ну, конечно.  
За пределами темного пространства шкафа стояла мучительная тишина — Костик слышал только удары собственного пульса о барабанные перепонки.  
«Штаны! Штаны напяль, ущербный!..»  
И следом: «Может, не заметили?»  
Но в следующую секунду в лицо ударил яркий свет, а кожи коснулся прохладный воздух — шкаф распахнули настежь.  
Заметили. Ясное дело, заметили.  
Костик щурился на возникшего в проеме Кадавра, как пришибленный крот. В голове все смешалось, щеки горели так, что казалось, будто кожа на них сейчас оплавится и стечет на шею.  
Кадавр был взмокший и растрепанный, но успел натянуть шорты, и Костик подумал, что видит его настолько близко в первый раз.  
«И в последний, — промелькнуло тут же, — потому что это вообще последнее, что ты видишь».  
С удивительной для его комплекции силой, Кадавр выдернул Костика из шкафа. Тот отметил, что лицо у него скорее растерянное, чем злое, хотя понять до конца было сложно: эмоции отражались только справа, левая часть была из глины, левая часть была мертва. А еще от Кадавра исходил жар, и пах он резко — потом, табаком и совсем немного своим «Фаренгейтом». Запах «Фаренгейта» был лишним.  
Костик покосился в сторону кровати — взъерошенная Зая сидела поверх подушек и стягивала на груди пестрое покрывало, в которое успела завернуться.  
Немая сцена длилась не меньше минуты — Кадавр удивленно пялился на Костика, Костик — то на него, то на Заю, а та смотрела вообще в никуда, словно спала с открытыми глазами.  
«Ну, в общем, да. Просыпаться во время такого сочного сна вряд ли хочется».  
Когда удивление на лице Кадавра стало перетекать в раздражение, он заметил, наконец, что Костиковы брюки спущены — в шкафу тот успел натянуть только трусы. Первым делом Кадавр почему-то глянул на Заю, а потом на шкаф. Потом снова на Костика.  
Зая истерически хихикнула и тут же зажала рот ладонью.  
Костик не до конца понял смысл этой пантомимы, но зато совсем не к месту вспомнил, как она выгибалась и стонала каких-то пару минут назад.  
Кадавр вопросительно приподнял брови, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова.  
Зая прыснула сквозь прижатую к губам ладонь, а потом не выдержала и захотала по-настоящему — звонко, заливисто.  
Кадавр скрестил руки на груди.  
Костик, втянув шею в плечи, переводил взгляд с него на Заю и от всей души желал себе умереть прямо сейчас, просто повалиться на пол замертво и ничего больше не видеть и не слышать.  
Зая, подвывая от смеха, почти повалилась на подушки, покрывало на груди сползло опасно низко, и Костик помимо воли раскрыл рот. По его лицу уж точно можно было прочесть все, и даже больше.  
Кадавр шагнул к кровати и уселся рядом с Заей. Теперь в его взгляде тоже была усмешка — во всяком случае, это было похоже на усмешку.  
«Неужели, не убьет?»  
А когда Кадавр заговорил, Костик едва не подпрыгнул.  
— Ты кто? — угрозы в голосе вроде не было. На первый взгляд.  
Впрочем, Костик уже не особенно радовался тому, что «не убьет». Облегчение в секунду сменилось тяжелым, удушливым стыдом — смотреть на две откровенные ухмылки сил не было никаких.  
Кадавр нашарил на полу сигаретную пачку.  
Костик почувствовал, что пальцы на ремне штанов, которые он так и не решился натянуть, свело судорогой.  
— Дрочил, что ли? — кивнул Кадавр. Голос его звучал так, словно ему было совсем плевать, и если бы не усмешка, приподнимающая правый угол рта, можно было бы решить, что Кадавру смертельно скучно.  
Костик подумал, что — странное дело — совсем не помнит, как Кадавр выглядел раньше. Раньше, до отсидок. Ведь он выглядел не так, наверняка не так. А как — вспомнить не получалось. Были только общие, ничего не значащие характеристики: темные волосы, прямой нос, узкое лицо, глаза вроде бы темные, — были только слова, а настоящего образа из них сложить не получалось. Тот старый сосед исчез. Карась, Юрик Карасев, торчок и дворовая отморозь — его больше не было. Теперь был Кадавр — с прежним Юриком его ничто не объединяло. И если в фигуре, в повадках и жестах еще можно было увидеть что-то знакомое, то лицо сводило все на нет. Лицо все портило. Или, наоборот, исправляло.  
Кадавр продолжал его рассматривать.  
— А продолжай, — вдруг кивнул он, взглядом указав Костику куда-то на живот. Костик на автомате глянул на свои болтающиеся где-то у колен штаны.  
— Ч-чего?  
— Ну, ты ж дрочил? Продолжай.  
Зая чуть обеспокоенно покосилась на Кадавра, но он ее словно не замечал. Взгляд шарил по Костику, и тот уже не мог сказать с полной уверенностью, что «не убьет». Один глаз был изуродован вечно прищуренным веком, а второй — нормальный, одна часть лица была человеческая, а другая — звериная, страшная.  
«Не убьет, — эхом отозвалось в голове. — Нет, не убьет. Сожрет».  
Одним движением подтянув штаны, Костик боком шагнул в сторону двери.  
Кадавр продолжал смотреть исподлобья. Второй шаг получился живее, а третий превратился в прыжок. Уже в прихожей, сражаясь с дверным замком, Костик услышал громкий хохот — ржали оба, и Зая, и Кадавр.  
Замок никак не хотел открываться, пальцы не слушались, вверх по позвоночнику снова понесся адреналин.  
Казалось, что прежде чем щелкнула спасительная пружина, прошла целая вечность.  
Когда Костик несся по лестнице, ему слышался тот проклятущий смех: низкий и хриплый — Кадавра, и, позвонче, — Заин. Когда он трясущимися пальцами открывал собственную дверь, хотелось, минуя коридор и комнаты, сразу вылететь на балкон и без паузы сигануть вниз.

* * *

Когда Костик проснулся, вокруг стояла темень, словно ночью.  
Первым делом подумалось: «Лучше «Контра». Лучше сгнить овощем на «Скилле», лучше просто сгнить, лучше по сто раз на дню выслушивать Максовы байки, лучше что угодно».  
На самом деле, была никакая не ночь, просто на город спустились почти чернильные тучи, воздух перед грозой загустел и напитался электричеством, а где-то у горизонта уже мелькали белые изломы молний.  
Все тело ломило, больная нога ныла нещадно.  
Дома Костик не стал сигать с балкона, ограничился тем, что сунул голову под ледяной кран и держал так до тех пор, пока кожа на затылке не занемела до состояния пенопласта. Уши все равно продолжали полыхать огнем.  
Если бы мать увидела, что он вытворяет, пожалуй, с ушами вообще пришлось бы проститься. Но матери, к счастью, дома пока что не было.  
Часы в комнате показывали без четверти четыре. Получалось, что в квартире Кадавра он просидел не меньше трех часов.  
Думать о случившемся было тошно. Стоило припомнить лица Кадавра и его Заи, как желание сигануть с балкона разгоралось с новой силой. Угомонился он, только когда подумал, что приземлится-то, как ни крути, аккурат перед их окнами, а такого повода для очередного веселья давать было ни в коем случае нельзя.  
Костик вытянул из-под кровати свой бинокль и накинул красный ремешок на шею. Бинокль, как ни странно, успокаивал, бинокль вправлял мозги.  
А потом Костик распотрошил аптечку и нашел материно снотворное. С балкона он сигануть не мог, но хотя бы просто отрубиться было необходимо — мысли о случившемся в квартире Кадавра вызывали панику.  
Когда он засыпал, оглушенный целыми тремя таблетками, то снова увидел Заю, завернувшуюся в покрывало, а рядом — Кадавра.  
Даже сквозь дрему все нутро выжигал стыд.  
Проснувшись, Костик сначала не хотел включать комп, но, поразмыслив, все-таки ткнул в кнопку на системнике. Из квартиры выходить хотелось еще меньше, а балкон вообще вгонял в истерический припадок.  
Подумалось, что Макс вряд ли сейчас сидит у монитора, но это было и к лучшему — нормальный пустопорожний треп у него сейчас вряд ли бы получился убедительно. Но вопреки ожиданиям, конвертик нового сообщения появился на значке немедленно.

Maks: Охуеть же. Только его расхомутали, как он тут же ушел в подполье. Разве ради этого старались врачи, друже?(( Костян, ты чо там воще? Ты где есть, я тебе названиваю весь день.

Костик тупо пялился на экран.

Maks: Кстати, я вон чего про твоего Кадавра надумал.

Zuboskal: Схуя это он мой?!

Maks: А чо — нет? Ок-ок, общественный.  
Maks: Так вот, я думаю, что Зая его вообще нихуя не знает.  
Maks: Про тюрьму.

Все было к одному. Костик мысленно проклял сегодняшний день. Спасения от Кадавра не было нигде, даже в собственном компьютере. Кадавр поселился в его доме, влез в окошко его мессенджера, запустил щупальца не только в его голову, но и в голову его лучшего друга. А случившееся сегодня давало ему возможность пойти еще дальше — к его матери, например. Что могло ему помешать?  
«Да не дури, не пойдет он никуда. Угомонись».  
Конвертики сыпались один за другим.

Maks: Эй. Ты там заснул, наверное.

Костик припомнил день, когда он сбежал от «Контры» на балкон и впервые увидел Кадавра.  
«Да еб твою мать же, а».

Zuboskal: Слушай, ну его нахуй, этого Кадавра.

Maks: Ололо.  
Maks: Тебя хрен поймешь, то интересно, то нахуй.

Zuboskal: Мне дома заняться было нечем, вот и того.

Maks: Да ты, как приличный человек, на нем теперь жениться обязан!

Zuboskal: Харош.

Maks: Поматросил и бросил, да? xDDD

Zuboskal: Да захлопнись ты, дебил!

Костик отправил и сам офигел от написанного. Ответа не было целую долгую минуту. Наконец, прилетел конвертик.

Maks: Это ты к чему щас?

Zuboskal: Макс, слуш. Я тут заебался сегодня в доску. Меня после больницы мать по магазинам таскала, жара, хрень всякая. Пиздец. Ты извини, друг. Устал просто сильно.

Maks: Ясно. Купили чонеть?

Zuboskal: Шмотки какие-то.  
Zuboskal: Ей. А мне нифига не подошло.

Maks: Ну, держись там. Чо, спать пойдешь?

Zuboskal: Угу. Извини, правда.

Maks: Да лан, забыли.

Zuboskal: До завтра.

Maks: Сноф)

* * *

Спрятавшись за балконной шторой, Костик с ненавистью наблюдал за Кадавром и его Заей. Первой из подъезда вышла Зая: шагала она медленно, еле-еле переставляя ноги и поигрывая колечком с ключами — грелась на солнышке. На тополиной кроне резвились солнечные зайчики, чирикали воробьи, Тишка деловито обходил свои владения. Следом появился Кадавр, как всегда расхлябанно-стремительный — так умел ходить только он.  
Долговязая фигура, состоящая из одних острых углов, пересекала расстояние от подъезда до тачки за пару секунд. Пока Зая шла к машине, Кадавр успел запихнуть на заднее сиденье какой-то сверток и запустить мотор.  
Костик их ненавидел.  
Кадавра — до кровавого пульса в висках, Заю — чуть меньше.  
Этот изуродованный чмошник расхаживал тут, словно он кум королю и сват министру, а на деле был самым настоящим недочеловеком — убийцей, вором и наркоманом, а в довершение всего еще и страшилищем. При этом манеры Кадавра были такими, словно и этот дом, и весь двор принадлежат лично ему и никому другому. А он, Костик, проживший тут всю свою жизнь, теперь даже лишний раз из квартиры боялся выйти — боялся напороться на кого-нибудь из двоих, Заю или Кадавра.  
Поначалу Костика беспокоило, что Кадавр может заявиться к его матери и рассказать о его подвигах в чужой квартире. Или кому-нибудь из приятелей рассказать — остались же они у него? Хоть какие-то? Но через пару дней насчет этого он волноваться перестал — не такой был Кадавр человек, чтобы стучать или просто трепаться о затаившихся в его шкафу незнакомцах. Если бы Кадавр хотел что-то сделать, он бы просто вломил ему по шее, и дело с концом.  
Уверенность в том, что Кадавр не станет болтать, как ни странно, не слишком успокаивала. Костик думал о том, что лучше бы он вломил ему люлей, лучше бы рзмазал как соплю прямо там возле шкафа. Что угодно выходило лучше насмешек и издевательского хохота.  
Лучше бы избил.  
Вышвырнул из квартиры.  
Из окна.  
Убил — вообще отлично.  
А он просто поржал со своей Заей. Козел.  
До начала тренировок оставалось два дня. Костик снова не знал, куда себя деть. Хоть его больше ничто не приковывало к одному месту, на улицу он почти не выходил. Вместо «Контры» иногда задрачивал в какие-то бестолковые бродилки, читал, втыкал в телек.  
Когда на ноге была лангета, хотелось едва ли не перегрызть эту самую ногу зубами, чтобы, наконец, вырваться на свободу. Теперь он был свободен, а охота испарилась.  
Бинокль Костик запихнул подальше под кровать и запретил себе к нему прикасаться. Но иногда все же не выдерживал — вытягивал штуковину из пыльной темноты и сталкерил, ненавидя себя.  
Теперь к интересу примешивалась злость пополам со смущением. Костик понимал, что ничем здоровым это уже и не пахнет. Похоже, его мозги изначально были устроены как-то неправильно — если футболить, то до звона в ушах, гамить — так круглосуточно, следить за Кадавром — так едва ли не в постель к нему забраться.  
Иногда на Костика находило подобие просветления, и он радовался, что так легко отделался, но это длилось недолго. Потом снова захлестывали стыд, ярость и даже желание отомстить.  
«Так вот, я думаю, что Зая его вообще нихуя не знает», — сказал Макс.  
А если сообщить ей?.. Нет, не катило. Во-первых, после случившегося он даже на глаза Зае боялся попадаться, а о том, чтобы заговорить с ней, и речи не шло. Во-вторых, она ему попросту не поверит. Доложит Кадавру. И тогда расправы не миновать наверняка.  
Что еще было у Кадавра кроме Заи? Мать? Квартира? Машина? Машина. У Кадавра была старая «девятка», стандартная комплектация, две тысячи восьмой год выпуска. Фуфло, а не машина. Но она у него имелась, и не было никакой другой.  
Впервые подумав о машине, Костик даже выскочил на балкон и по пояс высунулся из окна. «Девятка» стояла на своем месте — ровно на газоне. Трава там уже была прочно вытравлена шинами — поперек зелени лежали две темных колеи.  
Не сказать, чтобы Костик как-то всерьез задумал мстить, но о машине Кадавра с тех пор думал часто. Прикидывал так и эдак, время от времени кровожадно присматриваясь к тачке с балкона, представлял, как в «девятку» усаживается Зая, как Кадавр деловито хлопает дверцами, потом сам запихивается на водительское сиденье — садится, а следом втягивает в салон свои длиннющие ходули. Если следить за ним в этот момент, то лица увидеть нельзя. Лицо спрятано под синим козырьком. Но Костику уже не надо было смотреть, он и так знал, что там: сосредоточенная, почти хмурая физиономия, половину которой перепахивал шрам.

* * *

— Ты чего как сыч в дупле целыми днями сидишь? — поинтересовалась как-то вечером мать.  
— Сычи не в дуплах. В дуплах — филины, — кисло отреагировал Костик, соображая, кто такой шустрый сообщил ей, что он целыми днями не покидает квартиру.  
— А сыч — не филин? — повелась было мать, но, опомнившись, ухватила его за рукав. — Ты не сворачивай! Чего не ходишь никуда?  
— Кто стучит-то? — глядя в сторону, буркнул Костик. Говорить правду он, разумеется, не собирался.  
— А зачем стучать, я что, слепая? То придешь — обед на месте, книжки как сложила, так и лежат, да и тебя раньше двенадцати не дождешься. А тут еда вчистую слопана и в комнате вверх ногами все, а как ни вечер — ты дома. В чем дело-то?  
Костик молчал, вяло раздумывая, чего бы такого половчее нагородить, но мать ждать не стала.  
— Давай-ка, мусор хватай и иди, проветрись. И даже не думай… не-не-не, — замахала она руками, заметив, что Костик собирается лепить отмаз. — Чеши.  
Это был тот случай, когда упираться рогом было бесполезно — спровоцируешь только новую волну доебов, которая вполне может закончиться скандалом. Делать было нечего. С выражением смертельной скорби на лице Костик подхватил пакет с мусором и поплелся в прихожую.  
Это был один из ярчайших примеров извращенной родительской логики: пропадаешь с утра до вечера — плохо, не выходишь из дома — тоже плохо.  
«Хрен угодишь», — думал Костик, пересчитывая ступеньки.  
А когда он нажал кнопку замка на двери подъезда, с обратной стороны раздался заливистый смех и чей-то хрипловатый голос.  
Костик едва не выронил злополучный пакет с мусором — он почему-то сразу понял, кто стоит там, за дверью.  
Куда было деваться? Костик поначалу шагнул обратно на лестницу, но было поздно — дверь-то он уже открыл. Через секунду в проеме показался знакомый силуэт — Кадавр. Он что-то оживленно рассказывал, а Зая смеялась.  
Вжав голову в плечи, Костик шагнул вперед. Сначала повисла тишина. Костик не видел их лиц — опустил взгляд в пол и шмыгнул мимо, стараясь слиться со стенкой. А когда шагнул через порог, услышал за спиной просто оглушительный хохот — оба ржали как кони.  
Кровь хлынула в голову, в секунду загорелось лицо, шея и даже спина. Костик едва не бегом рванул в сторону мусорки. Стыдно было так, что хотелось на бегу запрыгнуть в ближайший мусорный контейнер и умереть там. И чтобы тело никогда не нашли.  
«Еб твою мать, — думал он. — Еб твою мать. Я обеспечил этих уродов весельем до конца жизни, похоже. Блядь, блядь, блядь, ебаный в рот!»  
Их смех никак не желал выветриваться из ушей — Костик слышал его даже когда наконец оказался в собственной квартире.  
«Суки, мрази, твари, ненавижу. Уебища».  
Мать удивленно наблюдала, как Костик пинком отправил обувь в угол и, не говоря ни слова, скрылся в своей комнате. Она даже не успела ничего сказать, а через секунду Костик уже щелкнул задвижкой.

Zuboskal: Тут?

Maks: Ну.

Zuboskal: У тебя баллоны с краской остались?

Maks: Нахуя тебе?

Zuboskal: Слуш, а как думаешь, если из такого пузырька машину раскрасить, сигналка сработает?

Maks: Да нахуя тебе?

Zuboskal: Сможешь через час ко мне подскочить?

Maks: Я бы спросил, нахуя тебе, но теперь чота не уверен, что хочу это знать.

Zuboskal: Так сможешь? И краску возьми. Сработает сигналка?

Maks: Не приду, пока не абисниш. Не, не сработает.

Zuboskal: На месте абисню.

Maks: А хорошо, когда есть человек, который может ответить на любой вопрос, ага?

Zuboskal: Даже не знаю, чего б я без тебя делал. Честно.

Maks: То-то.  
Maks: Может, сначала того, абисниш?

Zuboskal: Жду за домом возле качелей карочи.

И сразу закрыл «аську», пока Макс не нашел еще какого-нибудь повода.  
Потом вышел на балкон.  
«Девятка» стояла на своем месте — портила газон. Это значило, что в ближайшее время Кадавр никуда не поедет — когда он забегал домой ненадолго, то бросал машину прямо на тротуаре. А еще с ним была Зая: вряд ли Кадавр притащил ее к себе, чтобы следом куда-нибудь свалить.  
«Поржали, мрази, а теперь ебутся, — с ненавистью думал Костик. — Суки, суки, суки, а. Ну погоди, тварь, я тебе устрою».  
И он действительно собирался устроить.

* * *

Макс сидел на качелях вполоборота и медленно раскачивался, время от времени отталкиваясь ногой. Судя по лицу, растерян он был изрядно.  
Вечер потихоньку превращался в ночь — на асфальт легли фонарные тени, окна домов наполнило электрическое сияние, а местами — синеватый свет телевизора.  
Макс то качал головой, то останавливал на Костике неподвижный взгляд — ни то, ни другое ничего хорошего явно не значило.  
— Слуш, Михайлов. Ты тут много понапиздел всякого, но главного так и не объяснил — зачем оно вообще тебе надо.  
Костик в очередной раз напрягся.  
Макс имел полное право на такой вопрос, но что ему отвечать, придумалось пока только наполовину.  
— Карась — мудак.  
— Это как бы по умолчанию, — кивнул Макс, — и нихуя не причина. Точнее, негодная причина. Четче давай.  
— Да мудло он, Карась, я же сказал.  
Макс закатил глаза.  
— Костян, вот тебе честно. С тех пор, как этот твой Кадавр тут нарисовался, ты на нем капитально так подвинулся. Я только молчу, ничего не говорю тебе, но оно выглядит ебануто. Ну ладно когда у тебя не было ноги. То-се, мозг разжижен, марсианский грунт в голове, ладно. Но теперь-то! У тебя есть нога, завтра на тренировку, чо такое происходит, а? То бери бинокль и пиздуй в чужие окна зырить, то вот это теперь. То ты шифруешься несколько дней, не звонишь-не пишешь, а то выскакиваешь — краску давай, я рисованием займусь. Он тебе на яйца случайно наступил, когда мимо пробегал? Ты когда прятался неделю, нигде не отсвечивал, вот эту свою хуйню обдумывал, что ли?  
Костик поморщился.  
— Это не хуйня. Кадавр — мудак первостатейный, говорю тебе, — гнул он свое, понимая, что выглядит такое объяснение более чем тупо.  
Макс тяжело вздохнул и снова заговорил. Тон его был таким, словно он беседовал со слабоумным.  
— Да я не сомневаюсь, что он тот еще мудак. Кадавр же! Но тебе-то чего с этого? Это что — повод совершать самоубийство? Такие вещи не делают без причины, и не залечивай мне тут больше про мудаков.  
Сказать Костику было нечего.  
— Я видел, как он вчера Тишку пиздил, — выпалил он, наконец. Макс мог в любой момент его послать со всей затеей, и при этом был бы прав трижды, если уж по-хорошему.  
— Тишку?.. А это еще кто?  
— Кот соседский.  
Макс вскочил с качелей.  
— Ты ебанулся? Так, все, я сваливаю.  
— Погоди! — Костик ухватил друга за край футболки. — Макс!  
Тот резко обернулся.  
— Михайлов, ты меня знаешь.  
Костик постарался придать лицу максимально торжественное выражение.  
— Знаю. Ты ж друг. Макс, ты меня тоже знаешь. Я бы просто так не стал, тем более, по ходу, он реально опасный. Но мне… Но он, блядь, заслуживает. Понимаешь?  
Макс тер шею, глядя куда-то в сторону. Думал.  
Костик ждал. Наверное, если Макс откажется, он сделает, что задумал, один. Наконец приятель хлопнул ладонью по перекладине качелей.  
— Значит, у тебя на него зуб. Не расскажешь?  
Костик кивнул.  
— Не расскажу.  
— Так сказал бы сразу, по-человечески.  
— Извини.  
Макс снова внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Вместо облегчения Костик почему-то чувствовал сильнейшую досаду. По-хорошему, Карасевское мудачество было под вопросом, а вот его собственное… Но отступать было нельзя. Никак нельзя.  
— Значит, не станешь рассказывать? — снова залезая на качели, повторил Макс.  
— Не могу я.  
— Ну да, ну да. Ладно, расскажи хоть, чего ты там рисовать собрался.  
Костик оседлал вколоченную в песок скамейку и выбил на шероховатых досках торжественную дробь.  
— Короче, слушай.

* * *

Костик с остервенением орудовал баллоном, пока Макс изводился на скамейке у подъезда.  
Стоял глухой предутренний час — половина третьего ночи. Накануне Костик втер матери, что пойдет ночевать к Максу, и она не стала особенно возражать, обескураженная его перепадами настроения. Макс на заднем плане серьезно поддакивал и заверял, что «все будет норм, теть Тань!» и «обещаем допоздна не сидеть, не-не», а Костик с тяжелым сердцем вспоминал их недавний разговор и думал, что поступает хреново. Не по-дружески поступает. В чем конкретно выражалось это не по-дружески, он и сам не очень понимал: в том ли, что он втягивает Макса в сомнительную авантюру, или в том, что ничего ему не рассказывает. В любом случае, на душе было неспокойно.  
Задерживая дыхание и пригибаясь, Костик сновал возле «девятки». Совершаемое его радовало — доставляло какое-то истерическое мстительное удовольствие.  
Он знал, что Макс там, на скамейке, нервничает, ерзает, делает вид, что просто присел передохнуть или кого-то ждет.  
«В три часа ночи, ага, — усмехнулся Костик. — Ну не придурки ли?»  
План был таков: в случае подозрительных движняков у подъезда Макс должен был немедленно позвонить Костику на трубу — тот сжимал телефон вспотевшей рукой, готовый прямиком сквозануть в жасминовые заросли.  
Из-под волос на лоб тек пот, заливал глаза, пачкал губы соленым. Костик то и дело дул вверх, словно хотел убрать мешающую челку, но то было чисто по привычке — никакой челки у него уже месяц как не было.  
Буквы выходили отличные — яркие и жирные. Окинув взглядом то, что получилось, Костик с наслаждением выделил последнее слово. В душе мешались страх и эйфория, на месте устоять удавалось с трудом, хотелось сорваться с места, сигануть через кусты и бежать, бежать, пока хватит сил. Долго бежать.  
Но спешить не следовало.  
Побросав пустые баллоны в рюкзак, Костик быстро отбил Максу смску: «Ок». Это значило, что оба сейчас снимаются со своих мест, валят туда, где потемнее, а через пять минут встречаются все там же — на качелях за домом.  
Ладони покалывало от возбуждения, в рот то и дело набегала горьковатая слюна. Когда Костик представлял, что будет с Кадавром поутру, когда он увидит свою тачку, в солнечном сплетении начинало едко тянуть, словно перед прыжком с тарзанкой или как бывало на сумасшедших парковых качелях.  
«Ого. Ого-го!»  
Подхватив рюкзак, он одним прыжком перемахнул невысокое ограждение и бегом рванул в соседний двор.

* * *

— Я щас с тобой за шмотками дойду, — размешивая в чашке кофе, сообщил Макс. — А потом вместе на тренировку. Как, готов?  
Они сидели в просторной Максовой кухне и строили планы на день.  
— Чегой-то? — прищурился Костик. Напротив него стояла почти нетронутая порция омлета — несмотря на зверский голод, он почему-то не мог проглотить ни кусочка.  
— Гляну, как твои художества смотрятся. Ну и вообще, не зря же я на шухере сидел, я тоже хочу ололо.  
Спорить было бесполезно. Костик кивнул.  
Растолковав бабушке, куда и зачем он собирается, Макс схватил сумку с футбольной формой и подтолкнул друга к двери.  
Костик поежился. Ололо обещало превысить все ожидания.  
«Если что, он же все равно ни при чем. Это все я, в случае чего».  
Спустя пятнадцать минут на Костиковом балконе Макс растерянно пялился вниз: машина Кадавра все так же мирно стояла посреди газона. Похоже, нужных слов Макс никак не мог подобрать — только открывал и закрывал рот, потом снова свешивался вниз, не в силах оторвать взгляд от «девятки».  
— Ты же говорил — просто размалюешь… — Наконец выдавил он беспомощно. — Костян… Твою мать, тебя изолировать мало.  
Костик уже снова приготовился лепить что-нибудь про Карасева-мудака, но Макс только махнул рукой.  
— Михайлов, ты ебнутый, — восхищено глядя на Костика, подытожил Макс. — На всю голову. Не страшно тебе?  
— Чо, нравится все-таки? — Усмехнулся Костик. Если на чистоту, при свете дня затея и исполнение уже не казались ему особенно здоровскими. Прав был Макс, бояться все-таки было чего.  
— Н-да-а… — Протянул Макс и снова посмотрел вниз. — Неужели, он еще не видел?  
— Хз.  
Час был ранний, народу во дворе — никого. Даже Тишка куда-то спрятался. Наверное, предчувствовал неладное и смылся от греха подальше.  
Солнце весело полировало машину Кадавра — чистые серые бока, блестящие стекла, с виду — тачка как тачка. Если не смотреть на капот. На капоте была надпись — никакой бестолковой мазни, которую обещал Костик Максу, только одна короткая надпись. Яркие белые буквы лаконично сообщали всем, кто желал знать: «Карась, я тебя выебу». Последнее слово благодаря стараниям Костика было жирным, четким и сияло на серой поверхности как жемчужина.  
Перечитывая в сотый раз свой энергичный месидж, Костик почувствовал прилив адреналина.  
«Выебу». Прямо на драгоценной машине Кадавра. Белой краской.  
Зажмурившись, он зябко повел плечами. Макс молча смотрел вниз.  
— Ну чо, он меня убьет, если как-то пропалит?  
— Нет. — покачал головой Макс. — Думаю, не убьет. Он с тобой то самое и сделает.  
— Чего?  
— Выебет.  
И мстительно наблюдал, как против воли вытягивается Костикова физиономия.  
— Не сомневайся даже, — продолжал он, беспощадно лыбясь, — растянет прямо на этом самом капоте и покажет, как…  
— Хорош.  
— Ну а чего? Хорошо же, когда есть человек, который может ответить на любой вопрос, да?  
Костик кисло улыбнулся.  
— Не на любой. Я знаю вопрос, на который ты нифига не ответишь.  
— Ха! Какой еще?  
— «Почему так жесток снег?»  
Макс с минуту хлопал глазами, а потом заржал — дошло.  
— Вот и ага, — кивнул Костик.  
— Я на тупые вопросы не отвечаю.  
— Угу. Я их сам задаю, да?  
Теперь смеялись оба.  
А когда успокоились, Макс снова посмотрел вниз — на машину.  
— Да уж… Слуш, хотел бы я знать, чем он такое заслужил. Сидит себе такой Кадавр в пещере, никого не трогает…  
— Ладно пиздеть, футболить пошли.  
— Не терпится? Сколько ты уже без дела? Три недели?  
— Месяц почти.  
— Ну тогда пошли.

 

**2\. Карасев**

 

Еще в детстве Костик проследил одну закономерность: в первую очередь случается та неприятность, которую меньше всего ожидаешь. Если же возможную неприятность себе представить, вообразить в деталях, наметить примерное время, когда она произойдет, и последствия, которые повлечет, нагрянет она с гораздо меньшей вероятностью.  
После тренировки он шел вдоль цепочки ржавых дворовых гаражей, думая только об одном — поспать. Ни о каких неприятностях он даже отдаленно не помышлял.  
До дома оставалось метров пятьсот, позади тянулся пустой проулок, Костик почти погрузился в прострацию — тренировка удалась на сто. Он ничего не видел и не слышал. И потому, когда за спиной вдруг просигналила машина, Костик едва не подпрыгнул — звук был резким и совершенно лишним, дороги рядом с ним оставалось больше половины.  
«Чо тебе, блядь, места мало?», — подумалось злобное, а в следующую секунду Костика едва не хватил удар: сигналил Кадавр. Кадавр на своей изуродованной «девятке».  
Костик машинально отметил, что надпись пытались затереть или смыть чем-то вроде растворителя — буквы чуть размазались, а глянцевая поверхность вокруг поблекла и не блестела. Краска въелась на совесть — проще было стереть под корень пальцы, чем жирные буквы на капоте.  
Кадавр неторопливо обогнал его на пару метров и взял влево, преграждая дорогу.  
Сердце рвануло было вверх, но выбраться наружу не получилось, так что горячий комок отвесно рухнул в живот и затих там. Слюна во рту моментально сделалась металлически-кислой, а язык превратился в скользкую дохлую лягушку.  
Окошко с водительской стороны опустилось.  
В зубах Кадавр сжимал сигарету. Он не улыбался. Ну разумеется, не улыбался — с чего бы.  
Костик остановился. Даже не потому, что дальше идти было некуда, а потому что ноги не слушались — превратились в два кулька с ватой.  
— Сюда иди, — отозвался Кадавр вполне спокойно. Убийственно спокойно.  
Костик попытался уловить в его голосе угрозу. Он не знал, как можно что-то уловить в голосе человека, который сам был ходячей угрозой. И формально, и, кажется, фактически.  
Он продолжал неподвижно стоять, тупо размышляя, что скажет мать, когда обо всем узнает. Эта мысль даже перебивала ужас, который вызывала возможная расправа.  
Смерив Костика долгим взглядом, Кадавр склонился к пассажирской дверце и щелкнул ручкой.  
Костик смотрел перед собой. Вообще, все было яснее ясного — изволь прокатиться, браток, — но он не мог заставить себя шевельнуть хотя бы пальцем. Сбывался самый страшный кошмар, который Костик только мог себе представить. Но он его не представил, потому он и сбывался. А не представил, потому что такое было просто из разряда фантастики.  
«Как он узнал? — крутилось в голове тоскливое. И следом: — Прав был Макс. Прав. А я долбоеб».  
— Хуле застыл? — бросил Кадавр, отшвыривая бычок к бордюру.  
Костик словно наблюдал за всей сценой со стороны: вот он стоит как долбаная гипсовая статуя, вот Кадавр высовывает в окошко руку и стреляет хабариком на тротуар, все вокруг залито полуденным солнцем, а вокруг — ни души. Ни единого случайного прохожего, только он и машина на дороге. А в ней — Кадавр.  
— Мне, блядь, самому тебя усадить?  
Голос Кадавра был глухим и хрипловатым. Костик подумал, что он во второй раз к нему так близко. И на этот раз ему гораздо страшнее.  
Кадавр взялся за ручку со своей стороны, собираясь, похоже, действительно усадить его в машину силком.  
«Еб твою мать».  
Костик торопливо дернулся, по-прежнему не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног.  
Кадавр исподлобья смотрел на него.  
«И все равно не смотрит», — подумал Костик. Сказать, что он видит прямой взгляд Кадавра, было нельзя. Не смотрел он.  
«Как он, сука, так умеет?», — еще пришло в голову. Хотя вроде бы такие вещи в сложившейся ситуации должны были волновать меньше всего.  
Когда Костик усаживался на пассажирское сиденье, под диафрагмой противно тряслось, а голова кружилась от адреналина и дурной паники.  
Кадавр тут же заблокировал дверцы и выдернул из пачки очередную сигарету. L&M, синий.  
Когда машина выезжала со двора, Костик ясно осознал, что никто ничего не узнает, никто ничего не видел, а тело его могут не найти вообще никогда. Подумалось, что, может, оно и к лучшему, по крайней мере, матери не станет известно, что он натворил. И тут же едва не расхохотался истерически — ну да, она нифига не узнает, кроме того, что ее сын исчез, пропал без вести. Это ее, несомненно, успокоит.  
Перед глазами все летело кувырком: дорога, нагретая солнцем торпеда, Кадавр по левую сторону — Костик боялся даже посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы оценить выражение его лица. Впрочем, лицо у Кадавра всегда было одинаковым. Да и не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, в каком настроении тот находится.  
Кадавр был в ярости.  
В бешенстве.  
В состоянии аффекта, если угодно.  
Такие горячие ярко-алые волны, наверное, могли бы исходить от Чужого, сиди он рядом с Костиком в машине.  
«Не убьет, так покалечит, — лезло в голову. — Далеко везет…»  
Они, действительно миновали окраину — за окном промелькнули последние дома частного сектора — и выехали на окружную.  
Кадавр молча крутил руль. Стрелка спидометра уверенно стремилась к ста пятидесяти.  
Возможно, стоило что-то сказать. Что-нибудь спросить. Что? Где тут утилизируют трупы? Что сказать такого, чтобы чудовище за рулем передумало его убивать? В голове было пусто. Не прощения же у него было просить? Костик прикинул про себя — вот он сейчас откроет рот и заноет: «Дядя Юра, простите меня, я так больше не буду!» Представив себе, что он назовет Кадавра дядей Юрой, будет унижаться и мямлить, Костик едва не сплюнул от омерзения. Нет уж. Хуй с ним, пусть убивет. Убивает? Совсем не в тему вдруг вспомнилось: «Он меня убьет, если как-то пропалит?» — «Нет. Думаю, не убьет. Он с тобой то самое и сделает». — «Чего?» —  
«Выебет».  
Костик почувствовал, как на голове приподнимаются волосы, а мочевой пузырь опасно вибрирует и тянет.  
«О, господи».  
Возможно, решение не просить прощения стоило пересмотреть. Черт с ним. Если поможет, черт с ним.  
Но не успел Костик еще раз представить, как назовет Кадавра дядей Юрой и скажет, что не будет так больше, дорога внезапно кончилась.  
Костик даже не обратил внимания, что последние минут пять они ехали по широкой, плотно утрамбованной грунтовке, спохватился, только когда дорога превратилась в огромное пустое пространство. Костик смотрел и не понимал, куда они приехали — перед ними темнел большущий периметр с остатками покосившегося ограждения из рабицы и со сваленными по краям дырявыми автомобильными покрышками.  
Кадавр даже не притормозил — с разгона влетел на пыльную площадку и помчал к противоположному краю. Костик почувствовал, как желудок повисает внутри скукоженной тряпкой, а руки и ноги наливаются противной дрожью. Похоже, Кадавр свихнулся и решил угробить его и угробиться сам на этой старой, черт знает для чего предназначенной площадке. Костик не выдержал и посмотрел-таки в зеркало заднего вида — зеркало тряслось вместе с машиной, делая отражение зыбким и ненадежным. Лицо Кадавра ничего не выражало — ни дать ни взять рожа Терминатора с обнаженной металлической начинкой. Не хватало только красного глаза-уголька.  
По бокам «девятки» взмывали темные облака пыли, колеса пересчитывали ухабы, а на капоте белела злополучная надпись. До изодранной рабицы оставалось каких-то три метра. Костик зажмурился, зажав кисти между коленей.  
«Досвидос, — подумалось. — Пока».  
Но удара не последовало. Вместо удара Костика резко тряхнуло влево, так, что он едва не повалился на Кадавра — в последний момент успел уцепиться за дверную скобу. Разумеется, усевшись в машину, он и не подумал пристегивать ремень безопасности, и теперь только и оставалось держаться за все подряд — за ручку, за дверцу, за торпеду, за сиденье, за воздух. Потому что после первого виража Кадавр принялся нарезать круги один резче другого, выворачивая руль почти до упора и нещадно утапливая педаль газа в пол. Машина тряслась, кружилась, визжала шинами. Облака пыли за окном превратились в вихри и были такими плотными, что разглядеть за ними ничего не получалось. Костику казалось, что его несчастный желудок сейчас просто выпрыгнет через горло, голова кружилась, уши закладывало.  
Кадавр гнал «девятку» на кучи шин, а потом дергал руль и поворачивал так, что машина едва не вставала на дыбы. А может и вставала, черт ее знает, Костик ни хрена не соображал, борясь с накатывающими волнами тошноты. Когда его взгляд натыкался на физиономию Кадавра, он видел, как яростно ходят желваки на здоровой щеке, и благодарил бога, что не может видеть изуродованную часть лица.  
Так продолжалось минут пять, но Костику казалось, что бешеная гонка по периметру заняла не меньше получаса.  
Когда Кадавр наконец затормозил, Костик мешком повалился на спинку сиденья. Ему казалось, что он оглох — он не слышал ни звука, только сухой моторчик стрекотал в голове.  
Даже не посмотрев в его сторону, Кадавр ухватил с приборной доски сигареты и вылетел из машины. Костик во все глаза наблюдал за ним: лично ему казалось, что после такого пиздеца он до конца дня не сможет ровно стоять, не говоря уж о том, чтоб вот так резво бегать. Но Кадавр как ни в чем ни бывало обогнул «девятку» — как он это обычно делал во дворе — и замер возле капота.  
В груди снова закопошились чьи-то ледяные острые пальцы.  
Ну, все.  
Кадавр закурил и какое-то время просто пускал дым, заложив левую руку в карман. На нем была пестрая летняя рубашка, а еще яркие джинсы — джинсы как-то чересчур плотно облегали тощие бедра. Костик отстраненно подумал, что не слишком это сочетается с его представлением об уголовном стиле. А еще подумал, что Кадавр, похоже, куда-то собирался — вещи были явно новые и выглядел он нарядно. Собирался, а потом обнаружил художества на капоте и, кажется, поездка сорвалась.  
Все это отмечала одна часть мозга, которая отвечала за сохранение рассудка и связь с реальностью. А другая, куда большая часть, вносила разброд и хаос — эта вторая часть видела только неизменный козырек бейсболки, и твердила, что под ним — шрам.  
Под ним — лицо чудовища.  
«Пристукнет, не чихнет даже», — твердила эта часть.  
В голове пронеслось все с самого начала — как он впервые увидел проклятого соседа, как ухватился за него, спасаясь от «Контры», как нашел бинокль, как принялся разгадывать эту головоломку, а потом — шрам, Зая, шкаф… Безобидное с виду развлечение обещало закончиться чем-то страшным.  
Кадавр на фоне пыльного летнего неба смотрелся как отмороженный мексиканский убийца из трэшовых фильмов Родригеса.  
Дотянув сигарету одной затяжкой, он шагнул к пассажирской дверце. Костик вжался в сиденье и вцепился пальцами в обивку до ломоты в суставах. Само собой, смысла в этом не было никакого.  
Кадавр распахнул дверцу и выдернул его из салона, как сверток с тряпками. Оказавшись снаружи, Костик тут же привалился к нагревшемуся боку «девятки» — ноги после недавних гонок не держали. Кадавр толкнул его к капоту так, что он повалился на раскаленную поверхность ничком — горячий металл тут же опалил выставленные перед собой ладони. Костику показалось, что не он упал грудью на белую надпись, а она рухнула на него сверху, придавив многотонным весом.  
«Я тебя выебу».  
«Выебу».  
Воздух рвал легкие, жар, исходящий от капота, ввинчивался в поры сотнями игл.  
«Хоть бы не мучил уж, сразу бы», — стрельнуло безнадежное.  
Кадавр позади звякнул чем-то — Костик спиной ощущал его размашистые нервные движения. Страх позволял воспринимать действительность не только обычными органами чувств — помимо них Костик улавливал происходящее чем-то еще, не только глазами, слухом и осязанием. И знание о том, чем Кадавр там щелкает, распластав его на капоте, пришло сразу же — ремень. Пряжка ремня.  
Костик против воли содрогнулся всем телом. Убежать?.. Да пока он выпрямится, стараясь удержать равновесие, Кадавр успеет его припечатать сзади так, что кишки через рот вылезут.  
«Он с тобой то самое и сделает». — «Чего?» — «Выебет».  
Но думать было некогда — тяжелая рука обхватила его за шею и вдавила физиономией в капот.  
— Чо, пизденыш, язык проглотил?  
Костик молчал. Горячий металл поджаривал кожу, тело купалось в липком поту. Кадавр крепко прижался к нему сзади, почти навалился сверху, и двинул бедрами так, что колени больно впечатались в радиатор. Дернув Костика за шиворот, Кадавр изо всех приложил его обратно о капот.  
Белая надпись появлялась и исчезала. Ощущение было таким, словно из глаз сыпалась разноцветная стеклянная крошка.  
А потом Кадавр развернул его к себе лицом, дергая за ворот футболки как пса за ошейник. Лицо со шрамом-трещиной оказалось совсем близко, хорошо если между ними оставался зазор в пару сантиметров, но по впечатлению Костика не осталось и того. Но он не успел даже как следует испугаться — чудовище его укусило. На самом деле, то, что сделал Кадавр, не было укусом, но другие обозначения сюда тоже вряд ли подходили: он дернул Костика на себя за ворот и впился ртом в его губы. Он не кусал его — зубы в ход не шли, но он так яростно прижимался к Костиковым губам и с такой злостью терзал их, что на языке немедленно сделалось солоно, а вдохнуть не получалось вовсе. Это был не поцелуй, нет, хотя со стороны, наверное, смотрелось именно так.  
А потом, втиснув руку между их телами, Кадавр ухватил его за яйца — Костик дернулся, словно через него пропустили многовольтный разряд, и обязательно бы заорал, если бы не рот, все еще терзающий его губы.  
Промежность взорвалась болью. Через пару секунд хватка Кадавра ослабла. Отстранившись, он швырнул Костика обратно на капот. В глаза раскаленной спицей воткнулось ослепительно синее небо.  
Ни единого облачка.  
Ни единой живой души.  
Ничего вокруг, кроме пыли и неба.  
— Так ты меня ебать собрался, сопля?! Вот так?  
Кадавр снова склонился над ним, тряся и дергая так, что затылок глухо стукался о капот.  
Костик закрыл глаза.  
«Хорошо, что я не влез со своим ебучим «простите».  
Тряхнув его в последний раз, Кадавр выпустил из рук ворот футболки и сделал шаг назад.  
Спину пекло, лицо заливал пот, рот саднило. Костик на автомате отер губы — на тыльной стороне ладони отпечатался алый след. Шмыгая носом, он медленно сполз в пыль и скорчился у правой фары.  
Кадавр яростно мерил шагами серую землю в метре от машины. Закуривая, он сломал две сигареты. Потом глубоко затянулся несколько раз, шагнул вперед, потом назад, развернулся к Костику спиной и так замер.  
Костик смотрел, как ветер перебирает край пестрой рубашки, как гонит вдоль кучи покрышек поземку, и уже ни о чем не думал. Даже страшно больше не было. Но «глаза паники» никуда не исчезли — Костик вдруг понял, что кадавр успокаивается. Чудовище отпускает — с каждой затяжкой ярость уходит, испаряется, впитывается в пыль под ногами.  
«Человека забил камнем. Насмерть».  
Теперь Костик примерно понимал, как именно это могло произойти.  
Затоптав бычок подошвой летнего мокасина, Кадавр двинулся к «девятке».  
— В машину сел, — не глядя, бросил он Костику.  
Времени корячиться особо не было — кто знает, что еще придет в голову этому психбольному, если не послушаться сразу же. Кое-как Костик поднялся — ноги покрывал слой бурой пыли, футболка была вся в пятнах. Он дополз до дверцы и мешком рухнул на сиденье.  
— Короче, десятка с тебя. Тачку красить, — бросил Кадавр, когда они выезжали на окружную. Голос его сделался обычным — сухим и чуть хриплым.  
Спустя минуту он добавил еще:  
— Если завтра вечером не будет — выебу. Знаешь, как оно?  
Костик ничего не ответил. Впрочем, Кадавру не нужны были ответы. Дальше ехали молча.  
Кадавр снова был прежним Кадавром — страшилищем, которое отгородилось плотным синим козырьком.  
Он молча выпихнул Костика из машины у тех самых гаражей, где накануне подобрал, и, мигнув фарами, скрылся за ближайшим домом.

* * *

Костик закрыл балкон. Несмотря на страшную жару, он плотно задраил сначала балконные окна, а потом дверь. Он не собирался выходить на балкон в ближайшие сто лет. Впрочем, на улицу тоже.  
«Такого за километр оббегать надо».  
«Выебет».  
«Какого-то мужика забил камнем до смерти».  
«Хорошо, когда есть человек, который может ответить на любой вопрос».  
Каких-то паршивых десять часов назад жизнь казалась увлекательным приключением, а сейчас, без преувеличения, хотелось сдохнуть.  
Вернувшись домой, Костик сразу рванул в свою комнату. Он не стал останавливаться у зеркала, не завернул в ванную, сразу пошел к себе, закрыл балкон и рухнул на кровать.  
А когда проснулся, на кухне привычно возилась мать, а часы показывали четверть восьмого. Выбравшись из комнаты, он сразу же шмыгнул в ванную — степень ущерба оценить все же стоило.  
Представлялось, как мать удивленно вскинулась на звук щелкнувшей задвижки, как слегка нахмурилась — конечно, он даже не поздоровался, никак не обозначил свое присутствие, просто заперся в ванной и все. Черт с ним, соврет что-нибудь.  
Состояние было хуже не придумаешь — словно он весь день провалялся где-нибудь на солнцепеке, так что голова ощущалась раскаленным шаром, а тело сделалось чужим и непослушным.  
У зеркала он потрогал щеку, которой Кадавр притискивал его к капоту. Изучил свое отражение. В общем, ничего такого, только едва заметная царапина на подбородке и трещина на нижней губе.  
Прижавшись затылком к холодной стене, Костик медленно сполз по кафелю на пол.  
«Виноват? — Виноват. Заслужил? — Заслужил. Охуенчик».  
Про Кадавра, каким он был у машины, страшно было даже вспоминать. Особенный ужас вызывало клацанье пряжки и укус — Костик по-прежнему затруднялся с верным названием. Пусть будет укус.  
Он устал. Вымотался. Сон ничуть не улучшил дело, словно Костик вместо отдыха разгружал вагоны или бежал многокилометровый кросс. Или весь день жарился на солнце. Он заебся хлеще, чем если бы сутки безвылазно сидел на «Скилле».  
Костик прижал ладонь к пылающему лбу.  
«Возвращайся на сервак».  
«С тобой плохое, друг».  
Кошмар, в который он сам себя загнал, теперь вставал перед ним во весь свой рост — и того роста было до хренища.  
Было очевидно, что с Кадавром никакие фокусы не проканают. Можно было даже не проверять — Кадавр сам озаботился подтверждением заранее.  
Как он мог его вычислить?  
Как все произошло настолько быстро?  
И главное — что теперь делать?  
«Спроси у Чернышевского», — посоветовал бы сейчас Макс.  
Разумеется, никаких десяти кусков к завтрашнему вечеру он не найдет. Не найдет и через неделю, и через месяц — никогда. Он не сумет раздобыть даже треть суммы без того, чтобы не вызвать подозрения. А это значило, что ему светит остаться с хуем в жопе — в части этой угрозы он верил Кадавру безоговорочно. Кадавр — псих, он ничего не боится, как и положено психу. У него даже шрам как у психа, у нормальных людей таких шрамов не бывает. И что дальше? Он спокойно и без лишних раздумий отпетушит его, Костика, а потом… что будет потом, представить не получалось.  
Вспомнилось, как Кадавр возил его затылком по капоту, вжимая в радиатор.  
«Хотел поближе познакомиться? Хотел узнать, что там не так с этим самым Кадавром? Ну вот и узнаешь. В прямом смысле, ближе некуда».  
Костика передернуло.  
«Оригинальный способ лишиться девственности. Необычный. Ну подумаешь, слегка не с той стороны, делов-то».  
Он поймал себя на том, что думает последние мысли Максовым голосом.  
Не сказать чтобы он сильно спешил кому-нибудь присунуть, чтобы по горячим следам начать рассказывать о том, как переспал с половиной школы — некоторые у них так и делали. Он вообще не мог сказать, что девчонки сильно его интересовали — футбол и бессмысленные шатания с Максом были куда интереснее, но такая крайность получалась чересчур. Чего там, это выходил не чересчур, а пиздец, самый настоящий пиздец.  
Снова вспомнился недавний «поцелуй». Костик машинально потрогал трещину на губе. «Поцелуй» заставлял себя чувствовать конченым ничтожеством. Все это время Кадавр только и делал, что издевался над ним — ржал со своей Заей, едва не тыкал пальцем, а сегодня вломил по полной. Впрочем, еще не по полной — по полной будет завтра вечером.  
«Виноват? — Виноват. Заслужил? — Заслужил».  
Костик вспомнил жар капота и раскаленное небо. Жар впитался накрепко и чувствовался даже здесь, в прохладной кафельной ванной. Жар стекал потом вдоль спины, заставлял ежиться и не давал расслабить ноющие мышцы. Костик зажмурился до рези в глазах.  
Потянул вниз резинку домашних штанов, вытянул ноги — с корточек опустился прямо на задницу. Холод не чувствовался.  
Хотелось вытянуться на кафеле всем телом, может, это помогло бы избавиться от жара. А пока что жар струнами натягивал тело, струны вибрировали, вызывая помехи в голове сродни белому шуму, и сходились в одной точке — в паху. Струны звенели в ушах, туманили разум и отнимали надежду на спасение.  
Член стоял колом.  
Костик чувствовал, что сходит с ума.  
Привычно двинув кулаком, он посмотрел вниз — его рука, короткие ногти, выступающие суставы, знакомая вдоль и поперек ладонь. Он смотрел на свою руку, а видел другую — с широкой кистью, с крупными грубыми костяшками, с сеткой чуть выступающих вен на тыльной стороне.  
Вспышкой пришло, как Кадавр ухватил его за яйца там, на пыльном автодроме, и натяжение струн вдруг закончилось ярким болезненным спазмом — Костик едва успел подставить ладонь, чтобы не уделать пол и одежду. Кажется, он приложился затылком о кафель и охнул — оставалось только надеяться, что мать ничего не слышала.  
«Хоть бы воду включил, больной», — обругал он себя, тяжело поднимаясь с пола.  
Жар и напряг попустили, но от этого стало только хуже — словно из тела вытянули все мышцы. Сил нормально двигаться не осталось. Голова не варила.  
Костик включил душ и приказал себе не думать о том, что произошло минуту назад.

Maks: Да где ты там, твою ж, а.  
Maks: Слуш, ты больше так не шути.  
Maks: Костян, просто маякни, что у тебя все нормально.

Конвертики посыпались один за другим, стоило запустить «аську». Через секунду прилетело еще:

Maks: О! Ты где целый день был-то? Телефон включи.

Костик медленно подвел мышку к крестику. Щелк.  
«При закрытии этого окна все последние диалоги будут прерваны. Продолжить?»  
Щелк, щелк.  
Он говно друг, он говно человек, он говно сын, он просто трусливое говно.  
Когда Костик тер пылающий лоб, тупо уставившись на ртутный столбик термометра, в комнату вошла мать. Серебристая полоска замерла у цифры «38».  
— Чего? — обеспокоенно вскинулась она, заметив термометр.  
— Да ничего страшного.  
— Дай сюда, — мать отняла у него стекляшку и посмотрела сама. Потрогала его лоб.  
— Воду ледяную глушил после своих футболов, — заключила она.  
— Да ничо я не глушил. Завтра пройдет. — отмахнулся Костик. — Устал что-то, поспать надо.  
Температура была настоящим спасением — на это дело вполне законно можно было свалить нежелание общаться и кислый вид. И поскорее заползти в постель.  
Костик безропотно проглотил все таблетки, которые притащила мать, даже выпил особенно гадкую отраву в стакане, которая оседала на языке мутной горечью парацетамола.  
А когда, наконец, с видом заключенного, заслужившего отдых после тяжкого допроса, залез под одеяло, мать принесла в комнату свой телефон.  
— Макс — тебя. Говорит, твой недоступен.  
Еще бы. Костик собственноручно отключил трубу сразу как вернулся домой.  
— Алле! — гаркнула трубка. — Ну, ты, баклан! Охуел?  
Костик кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
— Да чот меня накрыло тут… — изо всех сил изображая тяжелобольного, прогундосил он в ответ. — Температура под тридцать девять. Простудился, что ли. — И для надежности еще пару раз кашлянул в мембрану.  
— Ы-ы-ы, калич! — отреагировал Макс. — На нос понос, на жопу — насморк… Ну и чо? Опять грибовать будешь?  
— Не знаю.  
— Ну ладн, главное, нормально все. Нормально же? — И не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — А цирк-то был? Видел?  
Костику захотелось взвыть.  
— Я после тренировки сразу в отруб ушел, целый день валяюсь. Может, и было.  
— Охренеть. И ради чего мы старались? И попкорн зря покупали?  
— Макс, у меня башка как гиря. Я тебе завтра позвоню.  
— Трубу включи, удод.  
— Включу.  
— Ну давай тогда, чо. Болей.  
— Угу. Спокойной.  
— И тебе. Покедова.

* * *

Проснулся Костик рано — мать еще была дома. Он продолжал валяться, дожидаясь, когда она уйдет.  
Голова вроде была на месте. И руки-ноги тоже.  
Изображая из себя спящего, Костик постарался трезво разложить кошмар, в который он въебся, на составные части.  
Во-первых, обо всем могла узнать мать. Могла, без вопросов. Ничего не мешало Кадавру явиться домой и расписать ей про все его подвиги. Это был пиздец? Пиздец.  
Во-вторых, безоговорочный шанс получить таких пиздюлей, которых он до этого никогда в жизни не получал. Кадавр мог переломать ему руки и ноги, а мог вообще убить. Это был пиздец? Пиздец.  
В-третьих, реальная возможность принять в жопу — Кадавр ему пообещал. И поводов не верить ему не было никаких. Это был пиздец? Пиздец.  
По всем статьям выходило, что он, Костик, находится в эпицентре одного большого пиздеца.  
На периферии снова замаячили воспоминания о вчерашней поездке на автодром — Костик немедленно постарался их отогнать.  
Делать рожу кирпичом и вести себя, словно ничего не произошло? И пусть убивает уже, сука.  
«Он же сказал, что не убьет, а выебет, запомни уже, тупло. И не надейся».  
Костик даже накрыл голову подушкой — безысходность происходящего отнимала рассудок и деморализовала на раз. Деньги Кадавру он не сможет отдать ни при каких раскладах. Допустим. Допустим, он не отдает ему требуемой суммы, Кадавр снова ловит его на улице и везет на тот же автодром. Там жестоко насилует — возможно, на капоте или прямо на земле, вряд ли он станет делать это в машине, можно испортить салон. Вот, короче, насилует… Наверняка, это больно. А еще противно и унизительно. Он, Костик, снова увидит вблизи рожу Кадавра. Шрам… Что он еще может с ним сделать?  
«Дебила кусок! Как будто этого мало! Что еще, а».  
А если взять с собой какое-нибудь оружие? Ну да, мамины маникюрные ножницы. А если нож? Кухонный. Костик едва истерически не рассмеялся. Пришлось еще глубже забиться под подушку.  
Скорее всего, Кадавр придавит его к капоту — вряд ли он захочет возиться в пыли и пачкаться. Придавит, и…  
«Блядь, еблан! Ты последние десять минут размышляешь о том, как это хуйло будет тебя насиловать. Думай, чего делать, идиот».  
Костик непроизвольно потрогал пальцами член под трусами. В коридоре шуршала мать — скоро уйдет, и можно будет наведаться на парашу. Рука замерла над резинкой.  
«Тебя, может, прибьют сегодня, а ты о чем думаешь, а? Слов нет…»  
Не убьют. Выебут.  
Пальцы оттянули материю вниз. Закрыв глаза, Костик представил, как Кадавр крутит и трясет его, словно невесомое соломенное чучело. Это, как ни странно, прекрасно укладывалось в ритм, выстраиваемый собственной рукой. Мозгам происходящее не нравилось, а телу — очень даже.  
Костик вжался щекой в подушку и постарался ни о чем не думать.

* * *

Итог оказывался неутешительным.  
«Ты, ущербный, — обязательно сказал бы Макс, — обе попытки обдумать выход закончились у тебя дрочкой. Пойди, убейся, неудачник».  
«Хуже, — согласился Костик с воображаемым Максом, — хуже, чем неудачник».  
Он сидел в своей комнате и вертел в руках дедов бинокль. Красный ремешок скручивался в спираль, потом разворачивался, полз по кровати змейкой, касался голых ног.  
«А сколько может такой бинокль стоить?» — подумалось вдруг.  
Костик тут же безотчетно прижал штуковину к груди. Нет уж. Что угодно, только не бинокль.  
А спустя пару минут пришло бесшабашное: «А хуй с ним. Нет у меня денег. Пусть делает, что хочет. Но ждать я не буду, ждать — хуже всего».  
Под диафрагмой сделалось тепло, а блестящие линзы в окулярах словно подмигнули.

* * *

Когда часы показывали без четверти пять, Костик застыл на первом этаже перед дверью Кадавра.  
Накануне он выглянул в окно и убедился, что серая «девятка» стоит на месте, значит, дома. Капот безукоризненно сиял чистотой — ни единого подозрительного пятнышка, ни единого намека на недавнее изгальство, ровная блестящая поверхность.  
«Покрасил, мудила».  
Была ли у него сейчас дома Зая?  
«А, наплевать».  
Переступая с ноги на ногу, Костик поднял руку к кнопке звонка. В животе похолодело. Сквозь массивную металлическую дверь не доносилось ни звука.  
Костик прижал кнопку — негоже, чтоб его тут застал кто-нибудь из соседей. Он ждал долго, не меньше двух минут, и решил было уже валить — позвонить во второй раз он ни за что бы не решился. Но стоило повернуть в сторону лестницы, как за дверью раздались шаги, а следом — щелканье замка.  
Сердце под футболкой ходило ходуном.  
Дверь приоткрылась на треть, показалась физиономия со шрамом. Бейсболки на Кадавре не было.  
Сначала он непонимающе шарил взглядом над Костиковой головой, а потом этот самый взгляд застыл на лице. Если бы взгляды могли существовать отдельно от их хозяев, этот был бы конченым укурком, не имел бы постоянной работы и вечно просил бы знакомых «отбить пятку». Казалось, что Кадавр вообще вышел с закрытыми глазами — спал стоя. Время от времени ресницы вздрагивали, словно изо всех сил старались поднять веки, но это было бесполезно.  
Впрочем, что-то он, наверное, все же видел, иначе до двери бы ему вряд ли удалось добраться, но точной уверенности у Костика не было. Съежившись, он рассматривал своего потенциального насильника.  
Тот был голый до пояса, в шортах и босиком. Взъерошенные волосы с отросшими на затылке «хвостами» делали его похожим на внезапно разбуженного хорька.  
Никакой Заи поблизости не было.  
«Расслабляется, мудак», — подумал Костик.  
Он даже не мог сказать с уверенностью, соображает ли Кадавр, что перед ним кто-то стоит.  
Но потом тот произнес хрипло:  
— Чо? — И Костик решил, что все-таки соображает.  
— Я это… — Не своим голосом начал он. — Я сказать хотел. Нету у меня денег. И не будет.  
Кадавр привалился голым плечом к косяку. Непонимающе покрутил головой. Костик разглядел папиросу за правым ухом. Видимо, Кадавр пребывал в очень далеком измерении. Очень.  
Костик ждал реакции, Кадавр, похоже, тоже чего-то ждал.  
— Ну? — буркнул он, не дождавшись.  
«Ну и ни хуя», — едва не вырвалось у Костика.  
— Денег, говорю, нет, — повторил он. Впрочем, можно было не утруждаться, просто разворачиваться и уходить.  
— Ты занять, что ли, пришел?.. — снова глядя куда-то поверх Костиковой головы, продолжал тупить Кадавр.  
— Ладн, забыли, — махнул рукой Костик.  
Тот криво пожал плечами и захлопнул дверь.  
Костик, офигевая, пялился на приколоченный к стене почтовый ящик.  
«О-ши-зеть. Вот это да».

* * *

Maks: Чот ты быстро оклемался.  
Maks: Чем тебя лечили?

Zuboskal: Хуле нам. Ничем, само отвалилось. Ну так чо?

Maks: Велик или в парк? В парк или велик?

Zuboskal: Да пох, давай только живее.

В конце концов выбрали ни то и ни другое — отправились на ближайшую окраину за железнодорожное полотно, полазить по трубам. Труб было много — часть из них входила в систему городской канализации, но пролегала не под землей, а на поверхности — на нескольких толстых бетонных опорах.  
Макс нетерпеливо потирал руки и переступал с пятки на носок, пока Костик забрасывал рюкзак на оба плеча и карабкался по узкой проржавевшей лесенке к первому проходу. Первым проходом была широкая стальная труба коллектора, которую опутывало множество вспомогательных. Трубопровод покрывал расстояние примерно в километр, петляя, опускаясь к самой земле, а потом отвесно поднимался вверх, цепляясь металлическими коленцами за бетонные опоры. Лазить по ним было увлекательно, но местами сложно — имелись участки, где приходилось прыгать, были такие, где в железном теле трубы виднелись трещины — из трещин торчали куски гидроизола и подтекали тонкие прерывистые струйки.  
Взобравшись на первый отрезок, Костик быстро пополз вперед, не оборачиваясь на Макса, — хотелось поскорее добраться до середины. На середине имелось что-то вроде крохотной смотровой площадки, с которой открывался вид на обширное холмистое пространство, поросшее редким кустарником. Там было здорово сидеть и думать о своем.  
А подумать было о чем.  
После недавнего визита к Кадавру Костик обозлился. Он шел, сгорая от стыда, страха и отвращения к себе. Он твердо решил разобраться с этим делом — так или иначе. Он боялся, но шел. Накосорезил — отвечай. Он сто раз проговаривал про себя возможный диалог, подбирая способы свести потери к минимум, выискивал обходные маневры, чтобы хоть как-то выгадать послабление. Он себе весь мозг сломал. Он спускался на первый этаж, понятия не имея, чем может закончиться встреча — насилием, побоями или чем-то еще.  
А увидел невменяемую гашеную рожу в дверном проеме. После всего, что он пережил перед этой гребаной встречей. Урод, урод, слов просто не было, насколько урод.  
Костик сплюнул вниз — белый комок слюны миновал переплетение труб и исчез в зеленых зарослях. До земли было метра четыре. Позади сопел Макс.  
Теперь он злился. А еще испытывал что-то похожее на разочарование — ты готовишь себя к адскому пеклу, ты уже стиснул зубы и решился на все, а попадаешь ни в какой не в ад, и даже не в чистилище, а на детский утренник. В полном камуфляже и вооруженный до зубов.  
Костик сплюнул еще раз. Ситуация вывывала волну бешенства пополам с истерическим смехом.  
Что бы там ни было, издеваться над собой он больше не даст. Все, нахуй-нахуй. И будь что будет. Ну да, машину изуродовал, был неправ. Особых угрызений совести Костик, правда, не испытывал, но при необходимости готов был признать свою неправоту. Ну да, в шкафу сидел. Подглядывал, было дело. Но несмотря на все это, он решил больше не чувствовать себя должным, и похрену, что там и как. Вот, он пришел. И что? Чертов клоун даже не понял, кто перед ним. И это теперь была не его, Костика, проблема.  
Отныне он будет только развлекаться и радоваться жизни, как и положено во время каникул. А про бинокль забудет.  
Была еще одна вещь, о которой Костик тоже с удовольствием забыл бы — о том, что он пару раз вполне материально почти подрочил на... Впрочем, с чего это «почти»? Самое что ни на есть подрочил. Без «почти».  
Вспомнив про это, Костик поморщился, словно растер на языке ложку лимонной кислоты.  
Собственно, а что? Почему он не может забыть и про это тоже? Да легко — как забываются дурные сны, горячечный бред или необъяснимые галлюцинации.  
Все забыть.  
Эпизод исчерпан. Финита. Жизнь прекрасна.  
Впереди замаячила площадка для отдыха — оставалась каких-то пара метров. Макс прилично отстал. Костик подумал, что, дожидаясь его, успеет выкурить сигарету.

* * *

Дни полетели незаметно. Выйдя как-то утром на балкон, Костик обнаружил, что уже вовсю цветет жасмин — это значило, что начался июль.  
Велик, футбол, вечерние посиделки с пацанами на школьном стадионе, приставка у Костика дома — время шло, а Кадавр никак не напоминал о случившемся. А Костику со своей стороны удавалось успешно игнорировать пылящийся под кроватью бинокль, благо днем он дома почти не бывал. И все шло хорошо.  
Произошла, правда, пара смущающих событий, но они обошлись без последствий, так что по-быстрому выкинуть их из головы не составило труда. Легко: откладываешь думку до вечера или до утра, потом отпихиваешь еще дальше, а там уже неактуально и по хую. Действовало.  
Во-первых, Костик раза три столкнулся с Кадавром — две встречи состоялись у дома и одна — на подъездной дорожке, когда Костик спешил со двора, а Кадавр, наоборот, заезжал. Все три раза он напускал на себя максимально независимый вид и не смотрел в его сторону. Тот же, напротив, смотрел — Костик не смог бы ответить, откуда у него такая уверенность, просто знал, и все. Понять, что это были за взгляды, не получалось — для этого следовало, как минимум, посмотреть в ответ. А смотреть на физиономию, до половины скрытую синим козырьком, он не собирался.  
«В пизду. Пусть думает, что хочет».  
Шрам, синяя татуировка, тощая фигура, убийство и грабеж в анамнезе — ничего интересного и способного вызвать любопытство.  
Но взгляды Кадавра Костик чувствовал — неявные, как бы вскользь, по верху и мимо. И тут же приказывал себе шагать быстрее. Вроде получалось.  
Второе событие с ним приключилось как-то в душе. Заскочив домой после футбола, Костик собирался ополоснуться и рвануть с Максом на дневной сеанс какого-то блокбастера. Он сам не заметил толком, как оно началось и что было раньше — то ли собственная рука на члене, то ли образ, прочно засевший в голове до того самого момента, как он кончил, — Кадавр. Снова Кадавр, усаживающийся в машину, Кадавр, наклонившийся так, что майка задралась, показывая острые зубцы позвонков, Кадавр, пересекающий тротуар в сторону подъезда. Кадавр, трахающий Заю. Костик тогда зажмурился до рези в глазах и кончил, сдавленно выругавшись. После мозг отказался обрабатывать случившееся.  
Руки на руле, сигарета в зубах. Руки на Заиной груди, зубами — вдоль шеи. Картинки приходили самовольно, но мутнели и исчезали, если их игнорировать — Костик так и делал.  
То были мелочи, выводящие из равновесия, и Костик добросовестно фильтровал лишнее. Вроде получалось.  
Снова мать начала бухтеть, что он пропадает неизвестно где целыми днями и шляется до самой ночи. Костик кивал, а на следующий день снова пропадал с самого утра.  
Кадавр молчал.  
Жизнь входила в прежнюю колею.  
Костик уверял себя, что ему чертовски повезло.

* * *

Однажды на исходе первой недели июля Костик привычно шагал вдоль цепочки проржавевших дворовых гаражей — домой. Тренировка прошла отлично — довольны остались все, и ребята, и Семеныч. Далее у Костика было запланировано пожрать и сорваться с Максом на пригородные озера — так назывались неглубокие теплые лужи километрах в пяти от городской черты. Солнце припекало вовсю, пыльный гудрон дышал жаром, народ старался поскорее укрыться в тень.  
Костик лениво подумал, что забьет на душ, черт с ним, скорее прочь из города, там и окунется. И поваляется на траве. И потреплется с Максом. И даже хлебнет пивка. И чего только душа пожелает.  
Размышляя таким образом, Костик приблизился к жасминовой границе — запах белых цветов чувствовался даже в пропыленном дневном аду. Вечером вообще начиналось волшебное — аромат плыл, осязаемый и теплый, будоражил кровь, заставлял распахивать окна и вдыхать снова и снова.  
Он едва не подпрыгнул, услышав позади короткий звук клаксона.  
Дежавю.  
По пятам медленно ехала серая «девятка», на этот раз без всяких сомнительных надписей. Костик подавился воздухом.  
Он продолжал шагать по инерции, до боли сжимая ремень спортивной сумки. Кадавр не спешил — поравнялся с ним и какое-то время ехал рядом. Костик не останавливался.  
Разница с прошлым разом вроде была — Кадавр не обгонял, не визжал тормозами, он вообще не делал резких движений, просто ехал рядом, но Костик усвоил, что с ним ничего нельзя знать наверняка.  
Затаив дыхание, он переставлял ноги и думал, что до угла осталось каких-то сраных двести метров, а там — дом, подъезд, люди.  
Кадавр, словно что-то решив, газанул и обогнал его как и в прошлый раз.  
«Начинается, — тоскливо подумал Костик, прислушиваясь к внезапному шуму в ушах, — пиздец, пиздец...»  
Пришлось остановиться.  
Кадавр снял солнечные очки, поправил козырек бейсболки. Помолчал секунд десять. А потом совершенно будничным тоном поинтересовался:  
— Зайдешь, может? Вечером?  
Взгляд Костика помимо воли прилип к белому вороту тенниски, и он никак не мог его отвести. Взгляд словно весил не меньше тонны — его не удавалось сдвинуть, как ни старайся. Чтобы прекратить этот пиздец, Костик просто опустил голову. Но тут же поднял — не дай бог, Кадавр подумает, что он боится. Только сейчас ему удалось рассмотреть татуировку на левой руке — ладони лежали на баранке. Тыльную сторону левой украшали три карточных масти — треф, бубна и пика, три туза, пробитых стрелой. Синим. Выполнено было в какой-то степени даже художественно: плавные линии, четкий контур, ловкая штриховка. Ничего так.  
Костик заставил себя собраться. Зайти, значит.  
— К-куда? — Язык не слушался, как он ни старался.  
— Ко мне. — Совершенно спокойный голос — ни угрозы, ни злости.  
Костик хотел спросить, зачем. Хотел, понимая, что вопрос этот глупый и лишний. Ясно, зачем.  
Он видел изуродованную часть лица — шрам змеился через щеку, коверкая кожу, сминая, спаивая в страшные расползающиеся куски.  
«Мог бы и не снимать очки, — с внезапной ненавистью подумал Костик, — все равно зенки прячет».  
Кадавр достал из пачки сигарету.  
— К восьми можно, — кивнул он, словно Костиково согласие было у него уже в кармане. И добавил, уже трогаясь: — Подвезти не предлагаю.  
Когда «девятка» скрылась за углом, за которым начинался их двор, Костику почему-то захотелось развернуться в противоположную сторону и нестись прочь, пока хватит сил.

* * *

«...Обиженные, опущенные. Они же «пидоры», «петухи», «дырявые» и т.п. К слову сказать, эта категория заключенных довольно малочисленная. Это, как вы догадались, те заключенные, которые или «заехали» в тюрьму с «гордым» званием гомосексуалиста, или сексуально раскрепощенные личности, способные полизать у любимой что ей угодно. Это он на воле «гордый гей», а в зоне он пидор позорный. Как правило, такие создания признаются в этом тюремной общественности в добровольном порядке или по подсказке доброжелателей...»  
Костик перечитал еще раз. К лицу прилипла гримаса отвращения и досады. Именно к такой мерзости он собирался приобщиться через каких-то пару часов.  
«Мерзость? А хочется же?» — ехидно подзуживал кто-то совсем левый. Ответить Костик не мог — голова не варила.  
Явившись домой, он первым делом набрал Макса и сообщил ему, что «кина не будет». Озера отменяются, — животом, мол, маюсь. Такая причина давала надежду, что друг поскорее отвяжется и не будет вдаваться в подробности. Так и вышло — Макс побурчал немного, обругал Костика за кидалово и дал отбой.  
На балкон выходить снова было страшно.  
Он сидел в своем компьютерном кресле, наматывал на запястье красный ремешок бинокля и пытался все обдумать. Уже часа три, как пытался. В действительности же его хватило только на тупое лазанье по тематическим сайтам — и, ей-богу, лучше бы он этого не делал.  
На первом же сайте напугали спидом. Второй пестрел фотками отвратительных лоснящихся качков в обтягивающих трусах. Третий просвещал по техническим моментам, причем в таких терминах, что Костик едва не блеванул. Немедленно захотелось прополоскать рот с мылом.  
Четвертым и оказался раздел про «дырявых» и «петухов» — его Костик открыл от отчаяния, пытаясь прояснить идеологическую сторону вопроса. С каждой строчкой желание съехать на другую планету крепло.  
Стрелки неумолимо ползли к семи. Скоро явится мать.  
«Что это вообще? Зачем?..»  
«Он же тебе русским языком сказал — выебет, если денег не будет. — услужливо подсказал кто-то. — Вот, и выебет. А ты и рад вроде бы».  
Замотав бинокль в футболку, Костик привычно запихнул его под кровать.  
Глаза снова замерли на черных буквах: шрифт «arial», кегль, похоже, четырнадцатый. Обычный сайт, тысячи их.  
«... Это он на воле «гордый гей», а в зоне он пидор позорный. Как правило...»  
Под ложечкой противно засосало. Костик с яростью оттолкнул подальше панель с клавиатурой и закрыл браузер. Пинком отшвырнул комнатные тапки. И решил, что никуда не пойдет.

* * *

А ровно в восемь Костик медленно тянул руку к знакомому звонку. Сейчас за дверью прозвенит мелодичная трель, спустя пару секунд — шаги, потом щелкнет замок и...  
— Ого, прям точно, — раздалось позади.  
Сердце едва не проломило в ребрах дыру. Костик покосился на дверь подъезда — створка по случаю жары была застопорена кирпичом.  
«Вход свободный», — пронеслось нелепое. А еще он украдкой смотрел на Кадавра и отмечал, что думать о нем как о Кадавре уже не получается.  
«Не хочется укладываться в постель с Кадавром, поди ж ты, — кривлялся незнакомец в голове, — а у него еще и имя есть. И фамилия, прикинь».  
«Ну да, есть, — согласился Костик. — Есть. И кличка лагерная наверняка».  
Кадавр тем временем поправил козырек бейсболки, звякнул ключами, отпер дверь. Потом открыл: не как все нормальные люди за дверную ручку, а без напряга взялся прямо за верхний край створки — каланча. Открыл и кивнул, пропуская Костика вперед.  
В противовес совершенно спокойному Кадавру у Костика зуб на зуб не попадал, а предплечья затянула гусиная кожа.  
Вдруг обожгло настоящим ужасом: «А если теть Аллу уже выписали из больницы?..»  
Кадавр слегка подтолкнул его плечом — Костика обдало слабым ароматом «Фаренгейта». Сквозняк доносил с улицы смесь жасмина и выхлопов, у кого-то из соседей громко вещало радио.  
— Входи, что ли, — буркнул Кадавр.  
Костик сглотнул. В подъезде в любой момент мог кто-нибудь появиться.  
— Или тебя на руках через порог перенести?  
Он шагнул в квартиру.  
Рядом с Кадавром странным образом обострялись все чувства — это Костик усвоил еще с их поездки на заброшенный автодром. Чаще всего Костик мог с уверенностью сказать — Кадавр бесится, равнодушен, насмехается, задумался, хотя никаких явных признаков этих эмоций на его лице не проявлялось. А сейчас Костик вдруг сообразил, что Кадавр смутился. Смутился собственной шутке? Или ситуации? Или чему-то еще?  
Не глядя на Костика он быстро расстегнул липучки на сандалиях и босиком пошлепал в комнату.  
А Костик, прислушиваясь к тишине в квартире, с облегчением сообразил, что никого больше здесь нет — ни теть Аллы, ни сиделки... Никого.  
Наверное следовало подумать о том, как он оказался здесь — ведь начиналось все с «Контры», балкона и бинокля. Наверное следовало, да, вот только не сейчас. Сейчас уже поздно.  
В комнате у Кадавра оказалось прибрано, не как в прошлый раз. Мелочи на полках были аккуратно расставлены, склянка «Фаренгейта» куда-то исчезла. Пол, похоже, вымыли час назад. Костик не заметил ни одной случайной шмотки. Рядом со злополучным шкафом шелестел вентилятор.  
Кадавр быстро перемещался по комнате, успевая сделать кучу вещей одновременно: хапнуть с полки пепельницу, избавиться от футболки, закрыть форточку, скинуть шорты, зашвырнуть их одной ногой четко на спинку стула, нацепить бейсболку на угол двери, опустить жалюзи.  
Костик завороженно наблюдал.  
— Забыл, как тебя зовут, — Кадавр остановился возле кровати. Костик отметил, что она застелена и никакого пестрого покрывала поверх нет. Подушки, простыня, одеяло в ногах.  
— Костик меня зовут. А что, помнил, типа? — Наверное, подобный вопрос должен был расстроить, но почему-то совсем не тронул. Хотя неприятно, когда человек, с которым ты собираешься переспать, даже не помнит твоего имени.  
— Помнил, ага. Кто-то говорил... — Вдруг, словно вспомнив о чем-то веселом, Кадавр широко улыбнулся: — А я так и останусь Карась, чо. Ты-то знаешь, вроде.  
«Карась, я тебя выебу».  
Костик почувствовал, что краснеет.  
«Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом. Ладно, Карась все же лучше Кадавра».  
Костик принялся с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривать узор на наволочках, отчаянно надеясь, что Карась не заметит, как он морозится.  
«Интересно, — подумалось вдруг с внезапной злостью, — сам, что ли, стирает? Или Заю припахивает?»  
А, да, существовала еще и Зая. Интересно, что сказала бы она, узнай о том, что сейчас происходит в квартире ее ненаглядного? Расстроилась бы, заплакала, впала бы в ярость? Или такое для Карася норма?  
Пока Костик думал так, Карась пошарил по карманам и достал три квадратика из тускло блестящей фольги. Забросил их куда-то к подушкам. Кивнул Костику, застывшему в изножье кровати. А потом вдруг в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по спинке стула:  
— Елки, а! Забыл же. Совсем из головы вылетело! — И рванул мимо Костика куда-то в коридор.  
Этот жест смотрелся каким-то совсем простым и человеческим — Костик не верил своим глазам. Прислушиваясь к возне, доносящейся из коридора, Костик бочком шагнул к кровати.  
«Раздеваться? Или подождать?»  
Ладони мерзко вспотели.  
Карась между тем вернулся с каким-то небольшим плоским пузырьком. Когда Костик прочитал этикетку, у него почему-то совсем упало сердце: детское масло «Джонсон`з бэби». Он осознал вдруг, что все это по-настоящему, все всерьез, происходит именно с ним здесь и сейчас.  
— Три аптеки проезжал. Не одну, а три! И забыл. Ну... ничо, одолжим у Катюхи ее херни, — Карась щелкнул крышкой, зачем-то понюхал содержимое, закрыл.  
«Катя, — подумал Костик, — Ка-тю-ха».  
— Только аккуратнее придется, не отстирывается, зараза. — заметил Карась, плюхаясь на кровать.  
Костик подумал, что перейти с «Кадавра» на «Карася» оказалось не так уж сложно — «Кадавр» отвалился как-то очень легко. Он не сбивался даже про себя — Карась и Карась. Нормально.  
Размышляя так, Костик замер истуканом у кровати. Кровь замедлила бег, а собственного сердца было не слышно вовсе. А потом Карась сказал:  
— Давай, раздевайся, чо.  
Эта короткая реплика подействовала как «отомри». Костик засуетился, зачем-то сунул руки в карманы, тут же вынул их и принялся неловко сражаться с пуговицами на шортах. Простое действие, на которое обычно уходило не больше секунды, на этот раз заняло почти полминуты. Разделавшись с пуговицами, Костик снова застыл, не решаясь снять шорты. Незаметно покосился на Карася: тот как ни в чем ни бывало стягивал трусы, прямо так — лежа. Костик поспешно отвел взгляд.  
Он говорил себе, что сам все это хотел. Что нарвался. Что ничего такого, собственно, и не происходит. Нихрена не помогало — с каждой секундой становилось только страшнее.  
Стягивая футболку, Костик запутался в рукавах. Едва не упал, избавляясь от шортов. Тело было чужим, он его не чувствовал — по голой коже неслись мурашки. А Карась преспокойно валялся, подложив руки под голову, и наблюдал за ним. Он не лежал, а именно валялся, скрестив лодыжки и вытянувшись во весь свой бесконечный рост. Костик снова поразился тому, какой он худющий. Худющий, но сильный — мышцы угадывались под кожей плотными жгутами. Темные соски. Волос на теле было немного, так, тонкие волоски слегка штриховали кожу ног и предплечий, а подмышки, Карась, оказывается, брил.  
«Ох, ты ж, бля».  
Костик тянул время, выискивая, куда бы пристроить шорты — растерянно вертел головой и чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Уши вспыхнули жаром.  
«Прекращай тупить, что ж такое-то».  
Разозлившись на себя, Костик швырнул шорты прямо на пол и поддел пальцами резинку трусов. На Карася он старался совсем не смотреть, но потом взгляд его споткнулся о лицо — на дне нормального, не изуродованного глаза притаилась усмешка. Не издевательская, не ехидная, а вполне обычная человеческая усмешка. Почти улыбка. При этом, губы не улыбались, но такое, наверное, для Карася было бы уже перебором.  
Старательно обходя взглядом то, что пониже живота, Костик приблизился к краю. Ощущение было таким, словно он собирался ухнуть в пропасть с разбегу — под ложечкой тянуло, зубы почти ныли, сердце пропускало удары. Он представил, что Карась сейчас к нему прикоснется, и сердце вообще остановилось на долгих несколько секунд.  
Когда Костик опустился на край кровати, Карась живо посторонился, уступая ему вторую подушку. Костик даже думать не хотел, как выглядит сейчас его лицо.  
Перекатившись на бок, Карась подпер изуродованную щеку кулаком.  
— Чего, страшно? — голос его звучал на удивление весело.  
Костик ничего не ответил, он рассматривал шрам. Толстый рубец стал уже совсем привычным. Вдруг представилось, как Карась прижимается к нему изуродованной щекой — все равно к какому месту — и почувствовал, как член с готовностью отозвался на эту идею. Выдохнув, Костик невольно скосил глаза вниз, Карась перехватил этот взгляд, и усмешка его тут же исчезла.  
Протянув руку, он легко развернул Костика спиной к себе, — тот даже не успел сообразить, что к чему. Рука у Карася была сухая и теплая — это почему-то успокаивало.  
Костик закрыл глаза. Он бы предпочел видеть сейчас его лицо. Но с другой стороны, было гораздо спокойнее, что Карась не видит его собственной физиономии. Да, пожалуй, так выходило лучше.  
Вентилятор мягко стрекотал, в комнате было сумрачно, с улицы не доносилось ни звука.  
Костик затаил дыхание. Как вообще следовало себя вести? Что нужно было делать?  
Карась чем-то тихо пошуршал за его спиной, перебросил руку на его живот и сразу же двинул ниже — к члену.  
Секунд через десять дышать бесшумно сделалось невозможно.  
Пальцы у него были жесткие, чуть шершавые, а дрочил он так же, как двигался — резко, быстро, грубовато натягивая кожу и задевая головку.  
Костик очень скоро почувствовал, что теряется, плывет под напором крови в висках. Горячее дыхание Карася жгло затылок, в ягодицы упиралось что-то твердое.  
«Да не что-то, придурок, а хуй. Самый настоящий хуй», — на этом связные мысли обрывались.  
Костик вцепился в его предплечье обеими руками:  
— П-погоди. Сбавь, что ли, я же... я щас...  
Карась остановился, но руку с члена не убрал — слегка водил подушечкой указательного под головкой. Костик спиной ощущал, что дыхание его тоже чуть сбилось, твердое сзади вжималось в ягодицы плотнее. Он рефлекторно сжался.  
— Коленки согни, — Карась говорил тихо, но из-за хрипотцы казалось, что он вообще шепчет. Костик подтянул колени к животу. Карась приподнялся выше на подушке и Костик почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице — табак и мятная жвачка.  
Хотелось посмотреть на шрам.  
Запахло косметической отдушкой.  
«Интересно, Зая заметит, что кто-то ее маслом пользовался?»  
Потом стало не до масла и не до Заи — пальцы Карася коснулись ягодиц. А потом без паузы внутрь — сначала вроде бы один, несколько движений и почти сразу же — второй. Костик даже испугаться не успел. Было горячо и как-то непривычно. Неудобно.  
А еще он сильно смущался — как ни крути, такие откровенные вещи с ним проделывали впервые. Оно не было больно, скорее, как-то непонятно. Больше напрягало осознание того, что именно с ним проиходит и в каком месте у него сейчас чужие пальцы.  
Костик поежился.  
— Да не жмись ты, — пробормотал Карась, и голос его был еще более хриплым, чем обычно. Костик вздрогнул, и наоборот, сжался еще сильнее — задницу пронзила тянущая боль.  
Карась за спиной вздохнул.  
— Эй, — тихо позвал он. — Вдохни пару раз. Давай, раза два, только чтоб глубоко. И не бойся ты так, нормально все.  
Костик послушался и медленно втянул в себя воздух, стараясь расслабиться. Он отмечал щелчки вентилятора, шкаф напротив кровати, кактус на подоконнике.  
Карась провел ладонью вдоль его плеча — наверное, это означало ласку.  
— Слушай, страшнее уже не будет. Ты ж хотел, вроде?  
«Легко тебе рассуждать», — огрызнулся про себя Костик, но вслух ничего не сказал, только кивнул. Он не видел его лица и мог только догадываться, что там за выражение. А потом вдруг выпалил:  
— Я на спину лягу. Так же можно?  
Карась ответил не сразу. Но через пару секунд сам перекатил его на спину, пачкая кожу жирными масляными пятнами.  
— Все, аккуратно не получится, — прокомментировал следом. — Ну и хрен с ним.  
А потом забросил Костиковы ноги прямо себе на плечи и уставился на него странным взглядом. Костик не мог понять, что это за взгляд, чего он пялится, и уже хотел что-нибудь сказать, но тот его опередил:  
— Все, хорош, — буркнул он сквозь зубы. — Сначала больно будет, недолго. Не ори.  
Скосив взгляд, Костик посмотрел наконец на член Карася. Не вскользь, а по-настоящему посмотрел. У него стоял — конец покачивался над бедром, кожица с головки сползла, посредине выступила светлая капля. Это подействовало совсем с неожиданной стороны —Костик почувствовал, что смущение отступает. Почти совсем. Карась вел себя спокойно и уверенно: достал из-под подушки квадратик резинки, надорвал его зубами, быстро раскатал — на все у него ушло не больше трех секунд.  
Костик продолжал наблюдать — Карась сидел прямо между его высоко задранных ног; он лежал перед ним голый, уже облапанный во всех местах и теперь мог видеть лицо. Шрам. В общем, похоже, Карась не соврал — страшнее уже ничего не случится. Наверное.  
А спустя минуту Костик изо всех сил старался вывернуться, отодвинуться, спихнуть с себя чужое тело — что угодно, только бы избавиться от боли. Карась не выпускал его — навис сверху, одной рукой стискивая оба Костиковых запястья, а второй — зажимая рот. Костик дергался сильнее. Бесполезно. Не удавалось выгадать и сантиметра — Карась смял его, почти сложил пополам, буквально расплющил. Костик попытался его укусить. Тот в ответ сжал Костиковы щеки так, что слезы потекли сами собой. От боли в заднице не текли, а тут хлынули почти ручьем.  
Хотелось кричать.  
Хотелось, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.  
Из-за слез Костик не видел лица над собой, и, пожалуй, оно было к лучшему. Он отчаянно трепыхался еще с минуту, потом обмяк — сил не осталось. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло — боль притупилась, ноги занемели, веки словно слиплись.  
Костик не сразу сообразил, что Карась больше не двигается и не держит его — замер на пару секунд, а потом с протяжным вздохом сбросил с себя Костиковы ноги и упал рядом.  
Боль постепенно возвращалась — ныла поясница, связки в паху, задница.  
Внутри чернильной взвесью оседало гадкое тянущее чувство, которому Костик не мог дать названия. Вроде, ничего такого, пустота, и одновременно болит.  
Глаза открывать не хотелось, не хотелось видеть рожу Карася, не хотелось видеть его комнату, кровать, окно с планками жалюзи — ничего не хотелось.  
А между тем, надо было... наверное, уходить.  
Он сделал все — и расплатился, и побывал на другой стороне. Он сделал даже больше, чем планировал.  
Следом за назойливой болью пришла апатия. Костик представлял, как сейчас пересилит себя, как встанет, соберет разбросанную одежду...  
Рядом раздался короткий смешок, потом щелчок зажигалки.  
— Короче, хреновый я спец по целкам.  
Отслеживая собственные переживания, Костик совсем забыл про Карася. А Карась, между тем, валялся рядом — полулежал, опираясь на стену, и пускал в потолок дым. Лопасти вентилятора рассеивали сизые завитки, не давая им подняться высоко. Пепельницу он пристроил прямо себе на пупок. Костик с отвращением подумал, что с сегодняшнего дня он бросает курить. Немедленно.  
Карась смотрел на него. Нормальный глаз влажно блестел, никакого двусмысленного прищура, никакого намека на угрозу.  
Костик молчал. А что было говорить? Теперь уж точно нечего. Разве что признать вслух, что он в последнее время кругом идиот.  
Произошедшее только что мало напоминало то, что Карась проделывал с Заей. Впрочем, его, Костика, грудь тоже не очень-то походила на Заины сиськи, скорее, на стиральную доску. Сомнительно, чтобы его задница вызывала те же желания, что и ее. Но дело было сделано.  
Какая-то небольшая, совершенно новая часть Костика осторожно говорила, что сожалеть нельзя. Что самое худшее в его ситуации — начать сожалеть. Что если он начнет сожалеть, то обеспечит себе пиздеца на долгое-долгое время. Сожаление было кислотой, бутылку с которой ни в коем случае нельзя было открывать. Сожаление обладало эффектом домино — оно обрушивало первую костяшку, а следом летели все остальные.  
Сделал и сделал. А сейчас надо было уходить. Встать. Одеться. Свалить. Все.  
Не глядя на Карася, Костик потянулся к краю, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Задница побаливала. В остальном был, на удивление, порядок — ноги отошли, во рту не кислило.  
Хуже всего дело обстояло с чернильной пустотой внутри, но встать и уйти это не помешает. Когда он спустил ноги с кровати, позади раздалось:  
— Куда?  
Костик вздрогнул.  
— Ты ж только пришел.  
— Ну... Мы же вроде... все уже.  
Карась не ответил. Костик не оборачивался, но слышал, как он возится с пепельницей, ставит ее на стул, перекатывается на бок и...  
— Да вроде только я все, а ты — не очень.  
Костик почувствовал, что краснеет, и немедленно обозлился на себя за это. Да сколько можно?! Сколько можно хлюпать носом, краснеть и мяться?  
«Придурок хренов», — обругал он себя и решительно повернулся к Карасю. Тот внимательно смотрел на Костика — лежал на боку и смотрел. А потом протянул руку и ухватил Костика за запястье.  
— Ладно тебе, перестарался слегка, бывает. Трудно остановиться, когда уже залез, — добавил он примирительно.  
Потянул Костика к себе и на этот раз не стал разворачивать спиной — вытянул его рядом, близко, почти вплотную. Правда, потом не удержался, буркнул:  
— Если стремно смотреть, отвернись. Я без претензий.  
Костик растерялся.  
«Если бы стремно, я б вообще не пришел», — почти выпалил он, но сдержался в последний момент. Вместо этого он вдруг сделал то, что делала Зая: поднял руку к лицу Карася и провел пальцами вдоль — от лба до самого подбородка, по пути повторяя все изгибы темной трещины. Кожа на ощупь была грубоватой и неровной.  
Карась не двигался и не моргал.  
А потом сомкнул пальцы поверх Костикова члена и стал двигать очень медленно. С ума сойти, как медленно.  
Через минуту Костик глухо всхлипнул и ткнулся носом Карасю в плечо. Тот долго держал раскрытую ладонь над Костиковыми лопатками, словно решал — убрать или нет. А потом все-таки опустил — туда, где косточки острее всего пролегали под кожей. Костик вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

* * *

Второй раз тоже было больно, но по-другому. Перед этим Карась, подумав, собрал в кучу подушки с одеялом и опрокинул Костика сверху — на живот. На спину тот укладываться отказался — связки ныли.  
Оба более-менее освоились — Карась легко опускал ладонь на Костикову спину, заствляя прогнуться, сжимал плечи, даже мазнул губами по тыльной стороне шеи. Прошелся щекой вдоль плеча. Костик не видел, почувствовал — то была здоровая щека. Всего лишь теплая кожа с едва заметной шероховатостью щетины. Не шрам.  
В животе медленно начала скручиваться обжигающая пружина; возбуждало все — собственная совершенно бесстыдная поза, грубоватые пальцы вдоль лопаток и на затылке, шумное дыхание над ухом. Ерзнув, Костик подался задницей навстречу — член Карася угодил между ягодиц, было горячо и скользко — уже не поймешь, от масла или от пота.  
Но потом снова было больно. Очень больно.  
Карась накрепко прижал Костиковы ладони к простыне, переплетя свои пальцы с его, но на этот раз все же притормозил, давая привыкнуть. А потом заехал до конца одним махом, а на ухо пробормотал:  
— Проще так. Тихо, не дергайся, пройдет.  
Костик хрипло охнул.  
Он старался расслабиться, привыкнуть, абстрагироваться от боли, закрывал глаза и закусывал подушку.  
«Не должно же быть так больно все время, не может так быть, пройдет. О, господи, да что ж такое-то».  
Вся комната пропахла Заиным маслом. За окном уже почти стемнело.  
Костик вдруг сообразил, что Карась двигается на нем — даже не двигается, а слегка раскачивается, прижимаясь грудью к влажной спине.  
Через пару минут оба тяжело дышали, стараясь получше приноровиться друг к другу в темноте. Боль перешла в новое качество — понуждала выгибаться, глухо всхлипывать, но ни в коем случае не останавливаться.  
Еще раз.  
И еще раз.  
Еще, еще, еще.  
До Костика дошло, что он стонет в такт толчкам. Карася, похоже, это подстегивало не на шутку.  
Костик уже сам цеплялся за его пальцы, переплетал их как точку опоры, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
Мир вокруг сузился и грозил вот-вот исчезнуть вовсе. И потом, наверное, все-таки исчез. Исчез надолго — Костик потом не мог сказать, сколько они пролежали в темноте на смятом влажном одеяле, он — уткнувшись лицом в простыню, а Карась — сверху, даже не потрудившись сползти с его спины.

* * *

— А теть Алла где?  
Костик сидел в изголовье кровати, опершись спиной о прохладную стену. Карась устроился напротив по-турецки. Между ними прямо на простыне стояла старая стеклянная пепельница. На одной из полок горел ночник — продолговатая стеклянная колба с плавающими внутри оранжевыми шариками. В его свете Карась смотрелся совсем пацаном: острые ключицы, влажные от пота хвосты на затылке, ловкие пальцы, управлявшиеся с сигаретой-зажигалкой-огоньком в одну секунду. Даже темная паутина, затянувшая левую щеку, не портила картины — просто распиздяй, курящий на переменах за углом школы, задира и местная гопа.  
Рассматривая его украдкой, Костик заметил на бледной коже у ребер еще один шрам — тонкий и едва заметный. Ребра плавно приподнимались в такт затяжкам.  
Костик почувствовал странное — острое, щемящее чувство, тянущееся откуда-то с левой стороны к горлу. Чувство это мягко перехватывало гортань и не давало дышать. Он незаметно ущипнул себя за лодыжку. Иначе была опасность задохнуться.  
Костик хотел бы спросить Карася о шрамах, о том, чем он занимался раньше, о том, на что купил свои синие джинсы, где красил «девятку». О том, почему не похож на старого уголовника дядю Толю, Максова соседа... Миллион вопросов, важных и не очень, больших и маленьких. Но такие вопросы он пока задавать не решался. Нельзя.  
И потому спросил про теть Аллу.  
Карась ответил не сразу — глубоко, смачно затянулся, сощурившись, выпустил дым. И только потом произнес:  
— У брата сейчас. Получше станет, домой привезут.  
Среди запрещенных вопросов был еще вопрос про Заю. Про Катюху.  
Костик не знал, который час. Он понятия не имел, что все это значило — долг зачтен, испорченная тачка забыта или что-то еще. Сам Карась об этом говорить, похоже, не собирался.  
Внутри было пусто и легко-легко. Оранжевые шарики в лампе медленно плавали, меняясь местами.

* * *

Когда Костик, стараясь ступать как можно тише, поднимался к себе, дверь подъезда по-прежнему была застопорена кирпичом. На лестничных пролетах, облитых желтым светом, царила жасминовая тишина — никого и ничего, только сладкий запах.  
Дисплей мобильника показывал четверть двенадцатого.  
Мать смотрела в гостиной телевизор и даже не вышла, когда он зашуршал в прихожей — только крикнула ему, что ужин на плите.  
Костик ответил что-то неопределенное, даже не задумываясь, о чем она толкует.  
Задница ныла, ноги были совершенно ватными, а голову наполнял жасмин.  
Он заперся в ванной, привалился к стене и медленно сполз на пол.

* * *

Первое, что Костик увидел утром с балкона, была серая «девятка». Дверца с пассажирской стороны хлопнула, и на тротуар ступила Зая. Он забыл про бинокль: штуковина лежала на балконном стуле, красный ремешок обернулся змеей вокруг ножки.  
Точно, Зая. Она никуда не делась, она всегда была здесь.  
«С чего бы ей куда-то деваться? Что за херня тебе лезет в башку?» — обругал себя Костик.  
Он ни о чем не думал вчера — из ванной переполз к себе в комнату и рухнул на кровать. И уснул в три минуты.  
А что теперь?  
«А нихуя. Иди, гуляй. Завтра тренировка. Уже неделю как к Максу на дачу собираешься, пора бы уже».  
Костик тяжело вздохнул.  
«Все, забудь. В расчете — и ладно. Тачка? Тачку забыли уже давно. А если расскажет кому-нибудь?.. А не расскажет. Такие, как он, обычно не хвастаются, что не в ту сторону палку закинули. Да и поздняк рассуждать. Пох, короче».  
На этой волне Костик подхватил сумку и вылетел из квартиры как ошпаренный, начисто позабыв, что минут пятнадцать назад собирался позавтракать.  
Внизу он хлопнул дверью подъезда так, что стена завибрировала.  
«Получи, сука», — мстительно думал он, хотя никакая сука, разумеется, ничего не получила.

* * *

После раунда сообщения в игровом чате сыпались со скоростью штук пять в секунду. Флейм не успевал обновляться, тормозил, в наушниках раздавался хохот и матюки. Кого-то из вражеской команды два раза сняли «с ножа», детишки неистовствовали, обещая «найти и паламать», Костиковы сокомандники уже не отвечали, только ржали. Макс скинул в чат троллфейса, наушники взорвались новой порцией яростной брани. Старый добрый «Скилл» нисколько не менялся.  
Костик сдернул гарнитуру.  
Мессенджер переливался новыми конвертиками, от скилловской графики снова рябило в глазах. А ведь Костик себе клялся. Но после того, как он вернулся сегодня от Макса, мысли в голову лезли исключительно про Карася и перебить их ничем не удавалось — ни фильмом, ни книжкой, ни жратвой.  
Задница почти не болела. А вот голова была явно не в порядке. С головой что-то происходило. Стоило улечься на кровать, голова немедленно заполнялась картинками: Карась открывает дверь, придерживая верхний край створки, Карась перемещается по комнате, в пару секунд справляясь с мелочами, Карась валяется на кровати голый, вытянув ноги. Карась в оранжевом свете лампы — задумчивый, почти строгий, а на ребрах — едва заметный шрам. Карась, Карась, Карась. Это было ужасно. Этому не предвиделось конца и края. Собственная голова Костика предавала.  
Вспомнилось Максово: «Пиздуй на «Скилл». Освободи мозг от маразма».  
И Костик рванул к компу, готовый ухватиться за любую возможность. Невесело вспомнилось, как ровно с той же самой целью он когда-то принялся наблюдать за Карасем — чтобы вытолкать из башки «Контру».  
Он сумасшедший, ненормальный, больной.  
Все.  
Из кухни доносилась неразборчивая песенка — ретро девяностых, что ли. К матери пришла подруга, теть Наташа, они на пару распили символическую бутылку красненького — рядом с клавиатурой в большом десертном стакане алела его порция. Первые пятнадцать минут из вежливости пришлось провести на кухне — теть Наташа была самой близкой подругой матери и знала его с детства.  
Отбыв повинность, Костик сбежал в свою комнату прямо со стаканом в руках. Там, на кухне, пришлось выслушать весь стандартный раздражающий набор: ах, ох, как ты вырос, ах, как похорошел, какой высокий, самый высокий в классе, небось, ах, совсем жених, а есть ли подружка, ах, ох, ах. Он старался реагировать вежливо — теть Наташа, вообще, была ничего и всегда приносила ему подарки. Костик кивал, намертво нацепив на лицо приветливую улыбку, а при первой возможности смылся к себе.  
«Скилл», как ни странно, действовал плохо — недавняя подсадка теперь вызывала только скуку, а местами — раздражение.  
«Что со мной? — со страхом думал Костик, — что не так?»  
Карась становился вирусом, который нагло пожирал все свободные ячейки памяти, заражал рабочее пространство и уже почти своротил весь жесткий диск.  
Как так вышло, что он посмотрел на рожу из фильма ужасов и буквально подсел на эту рожу? Как тык вышло, что он позволил себя трахнуть, а на следующее утро проснулся смертельно больным?  
Костик подозревал, что на эти вопросы, как и на все остальные — про шрам, про Заю, про уголовника дядю Толю — может ответить только сам Карась.  
Переведя дух после «Скилла», Костик поплелся на балкон. Пока мать с теть Наташей там расслабляются, он даже сумеет покурить. Об отчаянном решении немедленно бросать уже забылось.  
Способ освободить голову от глупостей наверняка существовал, нужно было только его найти. А потом он посмотрел вниз и понял, что в ближайшее время отыскать этот самый способ нечего и надеяться — на газоне, вытянув автомобильные коврики из салона, Карась старательно орудовал над ними мокрой губкой. Рядом стояло яркое пластмассовое ведро.  
Резиновые вьетнамки, серые треники, майка. Знакомый ряд выступающих позвонков вдоль спины.  
Костик подумал, что так и не коснулся этих позвонков вчерашним вечером. А сейчас, глядя на мерно задирающуюся в такт движениям майку, отчетливо понял, что хочется. Хочется пересчитать пальцами каждый, и лучше всего, если бы в этот самый момент Карась лежал сверху. Прямо на нем. Без одежды.  
Костик сглотнул.  
Никакой Заи поблизости не наблюдалось.  
Через распахнутое кухонное окно жасминовый ветер доносил реплики матери и теть Наташи. Принимаясь за второй коврик, Карась вытянул из-за уха сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой — Костику показалось, что он чувствует запах сигаретного дыма.  
Из подъезда вышел сосед со второго этажа — пожилой мужичок в распахнутой рубашке. Потоптавшись на тротуаре, он направился к Карасю.  
Костик наблюдал за происходящим постольку-поскольку — собственные переживания были куда важнее.  
Сосед закурил и что-то сказал. Карась отвечал, не прерывая своего занятия. Синий козырек прятал лицо. Костик слышал интонации, но слов разобрать не удавалось.  
Сосед, похоже, настроился на долгую беседу. Костик уже не однажды замечал, что народ из подъезда не сторонится Карася — с ним приветливо здоровались, расспрашивали, как дела, сопровождая все это широкими улыбками. Если задуматься, такое было забавно. Все его знали и каждый был в курсе щекотливых фактов Карасевской биографии. Теоретически, обитатели дома должны были его избегать и, уж тем более, не лучиться улыбками при встрече. Откуда взялось такое откровенное расположение?  
Карась никогда не уклонялся от знаков внимания, но и особенно не стремился отвечать — вот как сейчас. Он говорил что-то, но даже не поднимал при этом головы от своих ковриков.  
«Ну, народ, — подумал Костик, — поняли и простили, что ли? Примерный гражданин, почет и уважение, да?»  
«Манда», — передразнил кто-то нахальный.  
Сосед потрепался еще пару минут. Карась тем временем покончил с ковриками. Выплеснув воду под жасминовые кусты, он вытер ладони прямо о треники. Покивав соседу еще с минуту, чисто из вежливости — Костик даже с балкона это прекрасно чувствовал — Карась зацепил свое ведерко и потопал в подъезд.  
Заи не было. Тачка прочно стояла на газоне — там, где он ее обычно оставлял, если никуда не собирался.  
Костик смотрел на два влажных пятна, оставшихся после помывки. Карась делал его натурально больным, спорить с этим было бесполезно.  
На кухне он застал идиллию: мать, подперев ладонью щеку, слушала какую-то бесконечную теть Наташину историю, колонки пели о неразделенной любви, пустую бутылку из-под красненького сняли на пол.  
Костик вихрем подлетел к столу.  
— Мам! Ма, слуш, мне Макс позвонил щас, я у него заночую, ладно? У него игруха новая какая-то.  
Мать для порядка поворчала, но Костик точно знал — прокатит. После его ухода они не удержатся от еще одной бутылки винчика и будут сидеть далеко за полночь, болтая и не убавляя громкости колонок. Все это было ему на руку.  
Получив согласие, он рванул обратно к себе.  
Бегом. Бе-гом.  
В комнате, игнорируя позывные мессенджера, Костик одним глотком допил красное из своего стакана, на всякий случай еще раз выскочил на балкон, а через секунду кричал из прихожей:  
— Мам! Я ушел!  
Бегом-бегом-бегом.  
Между третьим и вторым этажами Костик замер на секунду — отдышаться. Главное — не думать. Будь, что будет, выгонит, ну и черт с ним. Главное — не думать. Если задуматься, то он, пожалуй, не решится.  
«Чего встал, бегом».  
Бе-гом.  
Кнопку звонка Костик нажал прямо на бегу — приглушенный дверью звук отдался в груди протяжным эхом. По линолеуму зашлепали шаги — как он успел заметить, тапочек Карась не надевал никогда.  
Он ждал, стараясь унять разогнавшееся сердце, и уверял себя, что готов ко всему. Пошлет? Отлично, полная ясность. Не пошлет... Что ж, может, тогда он и поймет что-нибудь. Подонок, убийца со шрамом — чего в нем такого?  
Щелкнул замок.  
Карась выглядел усталым. Или раздраженным. Выгонять Костика он не стал. Он вообще ничего не сказал: молча посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру.  
В комнате было примерно так же, как и в тот день, когда Костику довелось сидеть в шкафу: одежда горой на стуле, неприбранная кровать, работал телевизор. Конечно, вряд ли Карась кого-то ждал. А Заи он не стеснялся — спокойно приводил в бардак.  
«А еще у нее есть ключ. Свой собственный».  
Постепенно возвращалась прежняя неуверенность — запала хватило ровно на лихорадочный забег по ступенькам, восемь лестничных пролетов, бессчетное количество ударов сердца.  
Карась задумчиво глянул на него и Костик сжался.  
«Сейчас выпрет к хуям. Сообразит, что затупил или поторопился, и выпрет».  
Снова подкатила досада — и на Карася, и на себя. На себя за то, что превращался рядом с ним в краснеющую, заикающуюся школьницу, а на Карася — за то, что тот был таким, за то, что легко распоряжался его эмоциями. До встречи с ним Костик понятия не имел, что способен превращаться в истеричку, у которой настроение меняется каждые пять минут.  
Карась не собирался его никуда выгонять. На уме у него было что-то другое.  
Надумав, наконец, он кивнул Костику, выходя из комнаты. Тот пошел следом. Коридор. Кухня.  
На кухонном столе лежал развернутый «пакет» — журнальная страница с какими-то яркими картинками. Дамочка в нижнем белье, склянка духов, яркая косынка — дамский глянец. Хороший «пакет».  
С пола Карась подхватил простую пластиковую бутылку — уже с фольгой и «кольцом» на горлышке.  
— Будешь? — указал на пакет.  
— Буду, — твердо кивнул Костик.  
Глоток вина там, дома, оказался предательски мелким и слабым — подстать его решимости.  
Карась взялся за «флейту», но потом вдруг подозрительно вскинулся:  
— А пробовал уже?  
— Нет, — честно признался он.  
Однажды, правда, ему довелось попробовать что-то неумело забитое в куцую «беломорину» — на дне рождения одного из приятелей. Но Костик подозревал, что содержимое той «беломорины» было наспех покрошено из парковых веников. Потому мудрить он не стал.  
— Нет. Не пробовал.  
— Ну садись.  
Костик опустился на узкий кухонный диванчик. Наблюдать за Карасем было одно удовольствие — за тем, как он переступал босыми ногами по темному линолеуму, как ловко орудовал «флейтой» — насыпал, щелкал зажигалкой, «взрывал». Его координация вообще завораживала, казалось, Карась выполнял какой-то сложный, многоступенчатый ритуал, но управлялся с ним так ловко и без напряга, что не восхищаться было нельзя. Карась затягивался, тут же зажимал тягу, нажимал кнопку кухонной вытяжки, пододвигал ногой стул, еще раз щелкал зажигалкой. Костик смотрел.  
«Интересно, Зая тоже с ним дует?» — подумалось вдруг.  
Костик смотрел, как Карась задерживает дыхание, как еще больше кривится шрам, и внезапно сообразил — Карася быть здесь не должно. Здесь и сейчас — не должно. Он должен гнить сейчас на какой-нибудь барыжьей хате. Или сидеть в СИЗО после очередного гоп-стопа. Или куролесить с такими же сволочами, зарабатывая себе еще один шрам. Еще Карась вполне бы смотрелся в психушке с отбитой ментовскими дубинками головой. Или в одном из тех городских районов, где даже днем можно неслабо нарваться. Карась должен был находиться сейчас в одном из этих мест или еще в сотне похожих, но не здесь, не с ним.  
Вот в чем была его загадка. Как? Как так выходило, что он все-таки сидел в этой кухне, щурился от горького дыма, почесывал живот и барабанил длинными пальцами по пластиковой «флейте»?  
Однако дело обстояло именно таким образом — у Карася была машина, Зая, квартира, да еще и Костик впридачу. Карась преспокойно топтался по кухне в домашних трениках, покуривал шмаль, и ему не грозила ни одна из маргинальных опасностей. Вроде бы.  
Насыпав поверх фольги новую порцию, он протянул «флейту» Костику. Постучал пальцем по отверстию в нижней части, поднес к горлышку зажигалку..  
Дым немедленно обжег горло — Костик вдохнул слишком много. Удерживать едкую горечь в легких было все равно, что вдохнуть стеклянную крошку. Костик зажал рот ладонью. Закашлялся. Карась, улыбаясь, дернул его за футболку.  
— Да хорош, хорош. Дыши, давай.  
Костик выкашлял сизые волны и принялся жадно глотать воздух. Карась снова поднес огонек зажигалки к фольге.  
Второй напас вышел легче — в голове шумело, то ли от травы, то ли от недостатка кислорода, Костик втянул горький дым в ободранное горло и закрыл глаза.  
— Хватит тебе пока, — услышал он голос Карася, а следом легкое потрескивание — тот дотягивал, что осталось.  
Шумело в голове все же от травы. Шум был не раздражающим, наоборот, заглушал всякие глупости, выводил на передний план более приятные вещи.  
Карась потянул Костика за рукав — через пару секунд они оказались в комнате.  
Костик раздевался, да, но нихрена не помнил, как. Вроде бы футболка... а в следующий момент он уже лежал на кровати и Карась чувствительно прикусывал кожу на его ключице. А потом на шее, чуть ниже уха.  
Во рту пересохло, но это было единственным неудобством, в остальном Костику казалось, что он попал в рай. Трава помогала сосредоточиться только на ощущениях, а все остальное словно исчезло — комната, звуки, собственные невеселые мысли. Тело казалось расслабленным до состояния пластилина.  
Костик коснулся пальцами члена — стояло ровно на двенадцать. Кожа сделалась до болезненного чувствительной.  
Карасев, как оказалось, любил кусаться.  
И на это раз все было по-другому, возможно, из-за травы.  
Он раздвинул Костиковы ноги коленкой, потерся бедром об его член, одновременно прихватывая зубами тонкую кожу над сонной артерией. Костик прижался к нему теснее — Карась был жесткий, как проволока, но гладкий и теплый. Прижался, и сделал то, чего так хотелось на балконе, когда он за ним наблюдал — провел пальцами от позвонка к позвонку, медленно вниз, а потом так же — обратно.  
Влажное дыхание грело лоб и щеку.  
Еще Костику хотелось, чтобы Карась сам коснулся его своим шрамом. Где угодно, но сам. Костик бы нисколько не удивился, если б шрам прожег кожу насквозь.  
На этот раз у Карася оказался нормальный аптечный тюбик, и это почему-то страшно обрадовало. Раз он все же купил его, значит, ждал.  
Костик запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под зубы.  
Больно было первую минуту, не больше. Потом он уже сам не мог понять — боль это или что-то другое. Он дышал через раз, и сердце тоже билось через раз. Карась крепко сжимал его щиколотку и двигался, прикрыв глаза. А когда Костик стал дрочить себе, просто отвел его руку и принялся сам.  
Потом Костик оказался на четвереньках, лицом в подушку; Карась довольно болезненно укусил его за загривок.  
За окном начинало темнеть, а в комнате было еще сумрачнее — лампу никто из них не включил.  
Костик чувствовал, как по плечам стекает пот, как скользит живот Карася по его крестцу, когда тот склоняется ближе, чувствовал его пальцы на шее, на бедрах, на животе.  
Голову потеряли оба. Пару раз Костик думал, что вот-вот кончит, и Карась тут же прекращал дрочить, а то и вовсе убирал руку.  
Ему казалось, что он стонал, но уверенности не было. Собственно, уверенности не было ни в чем, мир состоял только из тактильных ощущений.  
Кончил Костик, когда Карась улегся на спину, затянул его сверху, и принялся медленно вставлять, придерживая за ягодицу. Дыхание вдруг резко перехватило, низ живота обожгло спазмом и он кончил себе в кулак, одним махом насадившись на член Карася до основания. Тот следом то ли простонал, то ли охнул и сжал Костиковы ягодицы так, что тот почти вскрикнул.  
Было так хорошо, что даже больно.  
Костик сразу повалился на Карася плашмя, глотая воздух широко раскрытым ртом. Тот крепко притиснул его к себе, не давая сползти, оба тяжело дышали, были взмокшие и совсем вымотанные.  
Костик ткнулся лбом куда-то наугад и закрыл глаза.

* * *

— Чего ты молчишь все время? — закуривая, спросил Карась. Он по привычке пристроил пепельницу прямо на живот и стряхивал пепел, не глядя — тыкал сигаретой четко в стеклянное дно. Костику казалось, что он вот-вот промахнется и приложит горящим концом себе в пупок, а то и пониже.  
В ответ он только пожал плечами: до сих пор не мог освоиться с Карасем и вести себя в его присутствии непринужденно, как с равным. Ему было, что сказать и спросить — все вопросы оставались при нем, но если начистоту — остроту свою они немного утратили. Костику нравилось просто лежать на широкой кровати, наблюдать, как на потолке медленно меняются местами тени запертых в лампе шариков, слушать шуршание вентилятора и отмечать, как «плановый» расслабон постепенно перетекает в сонливость.  
Вопросы были, а желание задавать их притупилось. Но отрубаться бревном не хотелось тоже — тратить такую возможность на сон было попросту глупо. Поэтому Костик перекатился на бок, глянул на Карася, подперев щеку ладонью.  
Дым улетал вверх и там сплетался с плывущими шариками.  
Костик начал без подготовки — если думать и готовиться, то точно ничего не выйдет:  
— А как ты узнал, что это я твою тачку?  
Карась хмыкнул.  
— Да кто еще мог? Ты мимо когда гонзал, так смотрел, будто загрызешь сейчас. Сразу же ясно, что болит вот у человека. Сильно. — Усмехнулся.  
Костик видел левую, неподвижную часть профиля, потому усмешку скорее услышал, чем рассмотрел.  
— А когда твое лицо увидел там, возле гаражей... Ну, когда на автодром ездили, так все, ясность полная наступила — больше некому.  
Костик даже не предполагал, что настолько палится. А выходило — только что вывеску «Это сделал я» не носил. О чем еще мог знать Карась? Что он еще видел? Хотелось спрятать лицо.  
Перегнувшись на пол, Костик отыскал Карасевские сигареты. Тот протянул ему пепельницу. А потом спросил сам:  
— Ты лучше расскажи, что в шкафу делал?  
Костик почувствовал раздражение. Получалось так, что он мог задать Карасю любой вопрос, и тот имел возможность нормально ответить — досадовать у него причин не было и скрывать что-то не приходилось. А он, Костик, слова не мог произнести, чтобы не покраснеть или не смутиться. Почему? Ну да, он следил за Карасем, было дело. Да, шкаф. Да, бинокль.  
«Бля, это он, слава богу, про бинокль еще не знает».  
Раздражение нарастало. И Костик выпалил:  
— Дрочил я в шкафу. Ты же видел.  
Карась глянул на него странно.  
— А попал-то ты туда как?  
— Через дверь. Все было открыто, — буркнул Костик.  
— Дрочил, значит.  
— Дрочил. — Раздражение грозило перерасти в злость. Карась сводил все к какой-то идиотской херне, которая бесила. Костик боялся, что ляпнет что-нибудь не то и вызовет очередной повод для веселья. Клоуном быть задрало.  
— Увидел, что дверь открыта, — глухо продолжил он, не отводя взгляда, — зашел, осмотрелся. Спрятался в шкаф, стал ждать. Думаю, — во подрочу! Такая возможность, ну ты понимаешь.  
До Карася Костиков тон дошел не сразу. А когда дошел, он перестал усмехаться. Отобрал у него пепельницу, сунул ее куда-то на стул. Ухватил Костика за руку. Тот не двигался — ждал. Карась перекатился ближе.  
Костик поежился. Надо же. Они несколько раз трахались, он лежал с Карасем в одной постели, пару часов назад они курили на его кухне, а Костик все никак не мог перестать вздрагивать, когда тот вот так сокращал между ними дистанцию.  
А Карась просто потянул его руку вниз — Костиковы пальцы коснулись теплой кожи. Живот. Жесткие волоски. Член — наполовину вставший. Похоже, на этот раз ему надоело болтать. Костик ощутил что-то вроде облегчения.  
Карась придвинулся еще ближе, толкаясь в его кулак. Щека со шрамом была в какой-то паре сантиметров. Костик перехватил пальцы удобнее — Карась закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к подушке.  
— Сделай, как себе, — попросил он и Костик принялся двигать ладонью. Кожа под пальцами была тонкой и горячей. Возле плеча Карася перемещались тени от лампы. Город за стенами дома затих — словно вымер.

* * *

— Слуш, четыре раза почти подряд. Это ж дофига.  
Костик уже почти дремал, зарывшись носом в подушки. Карась добивал очередную сигарету.  
— Я думал, еще пыхнуть сходить, но чота не. Не раньше утра теперь.  
— Угу, — для порядка отозвался Костик. Уж он-то вполне мог оценить, что четыре раза — это дофига: тело почти ничего не чувствовало. Не было сил даже натянуть на себя одеяло. Кажется, за окном занимался рассвет. А может, и нет.  
— Ладно. Не хочешь трепаться, будем спать, — голос Карася доносился словно сквозь вату.  
Трепаться он хочет, надо же.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — Костик даже не был уверен, что его слова нормально можно расслышать. Оказалось — можно, потому что Карась скрипнул пружинами, перекатываясь на бок. Помолчал немного — похоже, рассматривал засыпающего Костика. Потом усмехнулся:  
— Сказку рассказать?  
— Угу. Расскажи про… про татуировку. Про твою.  
Сон на секунду слетел. Он едва не произнес «Расскажи про шрам», но успел сдержаться. Почему-то такой вопрос все еще казался неприличным — сродни вопросу о венерических болезнях. Черт его знает, почему.  
Карась молчал.  
Костик поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Нащупал одеяло.  
Карась снова щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Да по дури сделал.  
Костик ждал. Когда-нибудь он спросит про шрам. Спросит обязательно.  
— Что она значит?  
— Да ничего она не значит. Тупо карты.  
— Карты?  
— Ага. Я в карты умею играть.  
— Ха. Я тоже умею. Расскажи.  
Послышался вздох и снова скрип матраца. Карась постучал сигаретой о дно пепельницы. Подтянулся повыше.

* * *

Костикова мать ошиблась — Юра Карасев за последние двенадцать лет сделал не две, а три ходки. Вышло так, что первые две следовали почти сразу одна за другой с промежутком в полгода, и в эти полгода дома он не появлялся. Впрочем, для простых обитателей их дворика это не имело в итоге никакого значения, даже знай они о деталях. Для них это выглядело просто одним большим сроком, а в два захода, в три или в четыре — не суть.  
Для Карася же это было важно — как и для любого, кому доводилось сидеть.  
Первая ходка случилась за кражу — тогда Карасю только стукнуло двадцать два, он был нервный, безмозглый и дофига борзой. И плотно сидел на черняхе уже с полгода.  
О той самой краже, когда его приняли, Карась даже толком ничего не помнил — был на страшных кумарах, считай, не сам в квартиру лез — вена загнала.  
Он ничего нормально не мог вспомнить потом ни о пребывании в КПЗ, ни о карантине — ломало жестоко. Первые допросы вообще стерлись из памяти: кажется, он что-то подписывал, потом приходил в себя, и в эти минуты коротких просветлений все отрицал, потом снова проваливался в черную яму и все начиналось по новой.  
Однако, увидев позже приличных размеров папку с делом, Карась охренел — там было все. Его показания, им же подписанные, объяснения терпилы, еще какая-то суета, — все, все записано, запротоколировано и подшито в безликий картонный скоросшиватель. Следствие по его делу заняло два месяца.  
В СИЗО Карась сумел переломаться и на зону отбыл уже на чистяке — за неудавшийся скачок ему дали два года.  
Там он не стал прибиваться к таким же, как он сам, торчкам, держался тихо, ни во что не лез, все больше присматривался. Лагерные героинщики отвращали его по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, о чем бы ни заходила среди них беседа, заканчивалось все одним и тем же — ширкой. Даже если принимались обсуждать тачки или телок — все равно съезжали на наркоту.  
— О, смотри, какая манюня у Санька! Вот бы щас такой прицеп помацать…  
— А я как-то на одну хатку заезжал за пыхой, так похожая краля барыжила, вон Вован не даст соврать.  
— А почем у нее было? И какая?  
И понеслась. Хаты, мутки, цены, вес, белый — бесконечные телеги, от которых делалось тоскливо.  
Не то чтобы Карася не тянуло — тянуло еще как, первым делом вмазался бы, если б только было чем, но в компании таких же убогих в ремиссии собственное положение смотрелось еще более уныло.  
А еще торчков недолюбливали остальные обитатели лагеря, и черные, и пассажиры. Сильно корешиться с ними было западло.  
В целом, место ему попалось спокойное, а к концу срока Карась с удивлением обнаружил, что не тянет. Не хотелось. Насмотрелся на чалых — на их ежевечерние сладострастные базары за дурь, на периодические гонки и истерики, а еще на тех, кто ушел в глубокую апатию и замкнулся в себе, и начинать совсем не перло.  
На этом для Карася знакомство с ширкой закончилось — притом он прекрасно знал, что почти все, кто сидел через наркоту, обязательно начинают по воле снова.  
Удержался, прошло.  
Но в остальном Карась ничуть не изменился — пьянствовал, бурагозил с дружками и даже домой доехать не успел — загремел во второй раз. Обчистили чью-то тачку прямо на автостоянке, грабеж, три года.  
Карась входил во вкус и останавливаться не собирался. На СИЗО он заехал в очень веселую хату — одного из подследственных там активно поддерживали с воли, так что их камера была на особом счету. Никаких шмонов, а если и захаживали к ним, то лениво тыкали для вида дубинками в шконари, переворачивали пару матрацев и выкатывались. Утренние и вечерние проверки — одно название. На продол никого не выгоняли — проверяющий только заглядывал в хату, водил жалом по углам, иногда орал что-нибудь и захлопывал «кормушку». Бражка, таблетки, даже шмаль время от времени — запрет у них почти не переводился. Потом — этап, лагерь. Нормально.  
Карась был одним из серой массы зеков, ничем особенно не выделялся, статьи имел нормальные, дачки получал время от времени, братве в глаза не лез — арестант и арестант, нормальный пацан. Но был у него один несомненный талант, которым он отличался еще в школе, — карты.  
Колоду Карась искренне любил. Ему с детства нравилось перебирать в пальцах плотные квадратики, нравилось тасовать их разными способами, нравилось удивлять народ фокусами при случае и всегдашними выигрышами, во что бы он ни брался играть. Карась никогда не задумывался, почему у него это получается — он просто чувствовал колоду. Масти, очки, фигурные картинки — все это имело особый смысл, если выкладывать карты правильно, а он всегда знал — как. И будь у Карася побольше ума (или глупости), он бы обязательно пустил свой талант в дело, но очень скоро стало не до того. Куда выше котировались друзья, тусовки, стимуляторы, а позже — черняха, и карточным изыскам среди этого безумного калейдоскопа места не находилось. Среди его приятелей-бакланов ловкость рук считалась тупо баловством и старомодным пережитком прошлого.  
Вспомнил он о своем умении только в лагере во время второй ходки. Сначала от скуки сам склеил себе стос под руководством Жени Портного — пожилого степенного урки, помнившего еще старые порядки советских времен. Потом начал играть — под интерес. Начинал с мелочи, постепенно вспоминая забытое чувство колоды, потом вошел во вкус, стал шпилить по-настоящему и заработал на этом деле определенную репутацию. Карась играл с фраерами в подкидного и в «двадцать одно», играл с братвой в стос и терц, иногда, чтоб размяться и не потерять навык, играл без интереса, играл, играл, играл. Это помогало не сойти с ума от скуки — его деятельная натура с трудом переносила замкнутое пространство и однообразие лагерной жизни. Азарт худо-бедно позволял стравить пар. У Карася хватало ума быть осторожным, никогда не заламывать ставок и всегда отдавать щедрую долю в общак, и он успешно избегал неприятностей.  
Неприятности приключились во время третьей ходки.  
Заехал на СИЗО Карась привычно, уже почти как к себе домой. Ему светил приличный срок на строгаче, за плечами было всякое, а впереди маячило только бесконечное время. Время, время, время — он сам выкинул ручные часы еще по пути в КПЗ, ловко зацепив браслет на обхваченном железякой запястье. Он уже знал, что за решеткой нет ничего хуже, чем смотреть на часы. Никаких часов, никакого напоминания о времени.  
Ни о чем Карась, разумеется, не жалел.  
Рулил в хате Хохол — тучный бритый зек, украинец не только по месту рождения, но и по состоянию души.  
Позвали к решке.  
Все как обычно — откуда, кто, статья, шконка. После недолгого диалога Хохол добавил:  
— Черняху я в хате не разрешаю. Если что-то важное, можно обращаться ко мне или вон к Санычу, — он кивнул в сторону сидящего на шконаре пухлого конопатого карапуза. А потом вдруг внимательно глянул на Карася — перед этим взгляд был обычный, тюремный— вроде бы прямо, и одновременно вскользь, в сторону. Глянул и уже совсем другим тоном сказал: — Погоди… Карась! Карась, две тыщи третий, Перелешино. Я тебя помню.  
Карась напрягся, но виду не подал. Сам он Хохла никак не мог вспомнить, сколько ни старался. А что Хохол мог помнить о нем — еще неизвестно.  
Но тот широко ухмыльнулся:  
— Такой шпиль в нашу хату заехал, да еще и старый знакомый, можно сказать. Саныч! Посмотри, это ж Карась — я его по Перелешино помню. Свой пацан, порядочный. — Саныч при этом глянул мельком и коротко кивнул. Хохол сдвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой за дубком. — Садись, давай. Разомнемся? Так, без интереса? Я вообще не большой любитель, все больше в шашки или в шахматы, но с тобой сыграю, давно хотел. — И достал откуда-то потрепанный стос.  
Карась кивнул.  
— Давай, без интереса.  
Хохол гаркнул, не поворачивая головы:  
— Але, вокзал! Забейте шнифт!  
Зеки, топчущиеся у тормозов, встали ближе к «кормушке». Хохол хрустнул пальцами.  
— Терц? Или в рамс? Смотри, Санек, ща я буду в замазке! Карась не играет, он исполняет, отвечаю.  
И все потекло в привычном режиме — руки вспоминали карты, глаза метались от дубка к колоде, вокруг торчали возбужденные зрители. Потекли дни.  
Карась шпилил фраеров по наводке Хохла, всегда курил отличные сигареты и благоденствовал независимо от того, заходила ему дачка или нет. Желающие не переводились — тюремная скука действовала на любого.  
Выколол на кисти партак шпилевого — три карточных масти — и всерьез задумался о том, чтобы по воле взяться за карты по-настоящему. Годы шли, прыть была уже не та, ума прибавлялось. Этому способствовали также долгие ночные беседы с Хохлом под чифирь — тот говорил, что не дело порядочному пацану бакланить и что с такими талантами он, Карась, далеко пойдет.  
Со временем Карась вообще скорешился с Хохлом — тот подолгу рассказывал ему об Украине, о том, что обязательно уедет во Львов, что там у него до сих пор жива тетка, что там все свое, родное, а первым делом, как приедет, поцелует дорогую землю, прямо опустится на колени и поцелует.  
И все бы ничего, но шконарь с Хохлом делил его близкий кореш — тот самый конопатый карапуз Саныч. Саныч был земляком Хохла, и связывала их по воле не одна совместная делюга. Он сидел на этот раз за тяжкие телесные и ждал «признанки» — судебно-психиатрической экспертизы. На взгляд Карася ему и косить не надо было — настоящий псих, совсем ненормальный. Иногда его водянистый взгляд навыкате принимался шарить по хате, метаться от тормозов к решке, ощупывая зеков, шконари, ширму дальняка, дорожника за работой. Случалось, Саныч вскакивал из-за дубка, вытягивался в струну, словно к чему-то прислушивался, потом успокаивался, опадал, снова усаживался на скамью. Обитатели хаты не обращали внимания: «гонки» на СИЗО — дело обычное, каждый время от времени начинал «гнать» — бредил, слышал голоса, падал на нервяк. Хохол посмеивался и протягивал Санычу кружку с чифирем. Карась никак не мог понять, что связывало спокойного, рассудительного Хохла с этим типом — временами Саныч производил впечатление совсем отмороженного.  
Неприязнь у них выходила взаимной — Саныч невзлюбил Карася с первых дней. Кто знает, в чем тут было дело — в Карасевских ли талантах, в том ли, как легко тот сошелся с Хохлом, или просто рожа не нравилась. Так или иначе, Карась чувствовал его ненависть почти всем телом — время от времени водянистый рыбий взгляд застывал на нем, и тогда кожу на лопатках тянуло мурашками. Но предъявить Карасю было нечего, и Санычу оставалось только злобно зыркать на него со своего места.  
Однажды он даже уселся с ним поиграть — без интереса, само собой. И, разумеется, проиграл несколько раз подряд. Карась даже не успел сообразить — после пятого проигрыша Саныч сгреб с дубка стос и швырнул в проход между шконарями.  
— У нього все валети в колоді підточені, — заорал он, распугивая наблюдавших за игрой зеков. Когда Саныч психовал, он всегда срывался на мову, краснел и выкатывал свои водянистые зенки еще сильнее.  
Карась молчал. Даже не встал со своего места.  
— Коля, він своїх даром бере! — продолжал Саныч, обращаясь к Хохлу.  
Карась уже понимал, что Саныч пытается всех раскочегарить, толкая свой порожняк, и обернуть дело беспонтовым кипишем.  
— Предъявишь? — спокойно глядя на Саныча, сказал он.  
Теперь Санычу оставалось только официально ему «предъявить», и Карась знал, что счет обернется вовсе не в его пользу.  
Поднялся со своего места Хохол.  
— На дурняк катает, падла, — не умолкал Саныч. Народ потихоньку отступал к своим шконарям.  
— Погоди, Юра, — кивнул Хохол Карасю. В особо серьезных и торжественных случаях он ко всем начинал обращаться по имени, едва ли не на «вы». И обернулся к Санычу: — Саня, сядь. Саня, как же ты садишься играть, не помня, что своих не шпилят? У порядочных пацанов шансы выиграть, а не мухлеж. Если заметил чего под рукой, так и сказал бы — «Юра, ваш номер старый, не трудитесь», а ты орешь, карты разбрасываешь. Нехорошо, Саня. Не надо в хате шум поднимать.  
Саныч сдулся — так же внезапно, как и раскипятился. Зыркнул на шныря — тот бегом кинулся собирать с пола стос.  
— Юра, не принимай близко к сердцу, — кивнул Хохол. — Непонятка вышла.  
Это значило, что Хохол лично просит Карася замять тему и не давать конфликту продолжения. Карась пожал плечами.  
С тех пор Саныч смотрел на него как на пустое место и слова не говорил. Но инцидент, разумеется, не был исчерпан, на такое мог бы надеяться только идиот.  
В один из дней в хате шла обычная вечерняя игра — кто-то садился под небольшой интерес, кто-то наблюдал, Хохол травил какую-то смешную байку. Настроение у всех было подходящее — карты летали с куражом, Карась ловко тасовал стос, кто-то смеялся, кто-то заваривал чифирь.  
Никто не заметил, что с Санычем творится неладное — сначала он метнулся зачем-то к решке, потом к дальняку, на цыпочках подошел к тормозам, словно к чему-то прислушивался. На это никто не обратил внимания — все привыкли, что Саныч в любой момент может «погнать». А через секунду он оказался уже у дубка — с заточкой в руке. Народ отпрянул. Карась повернулся, но встать не успел: блеснувшее острие метнулось к шее — Саныч хотел воткнуть заточку ему в горло. Он успел вскинуть вверх ладонь и подбить его руку — лезвие воткнулось в левую щеку. Взревев, Саныч дернул вверх — Карась почувствовал только тихий мясной хлюп — под острием глубоко расходилась кожа и мышцы. Кто-то повис у Саныча на плечах, кто-то вложил Карасю в руку чифирбак с весом внутри, левый глаз ничего не видел — лицо заливала кровь. Саныч отбивался изо всех сил — Карась, вскочив, приложил его чифирбаком в висок, потом еще раз — тот, наконец, затих.  
В хате повисла мертвая тишина. Всем было яснее ясного — начинаются большие неприятности. Случившееся грозило в лучшем случае большим шмоном, причем немедленно, а то и чем похуже. Хохол тяжело приблизился к Санычу — того держали трое, придавив к полу. Карась не чувствовал боли, но футболка спереди вся намокла от крови — хоть выжимай.  
— Если ты в уме, то ломись, Саня, — вполголоса отчеканил Хохол. — Полминуты у тебя, время пошло, давай на лыжи.  
Саныча отпустили. Заточки у него уже не было. Он сжал ладонями виски, словно голова у него страшно раскалывалась, потом встал и, пошатываясь, побрел к тормозам. Принялся барабанить в «кормушку».  
Хохол вытянул откуда-то бутылку с мутным и велел Карасю запрокинуть голову. Тот прикусил подсунутую кем-то книжку и зажмурился. Через секунду изрезанная щека загорелась так, словно по ней прошлись кривыми крючьями — Хохол заливал рану самогоном. Подоспевший попкарь тем временем вытолкал Саныча на продол и что-то проорал кому-то.  
Карась чувствовал, что перед глазами все начинает плыть и двоиться. Вокруг зашумели — в хату нагрянули вертухи.  
Следующие два месяца Карась провел на больничке — рана воспалилась, начала гноиться, приходилось снимать швы, чистить, потом накладывать новые. У лепилы не было ни обезболивающего, ни, похоже, чистых инструментов. Хохол передавал ему со шнырями спирт, наказывал промывать чаем, слал нормальную еду и рассказывал новости. Хату после бесконечных шмонов и дерготни расформировали — всех раскидали кого куда.  
На суд Карась вышел уже с отвратительной багрово-синей паутиной через всю левую часть лица. Судья то и дело отрывал взгляд от своих бумажек и с неприкрытым ужасом смотрел на бесформенное месиво — след долгого воспаления и постоянных прижиганий чем попало.  
В лагере Карась почти не прикасался к картам, подолгу рассматривал себя в «мартышку» и передумал много всякого. Дошел слух, что Саныча на экспертизе так и не «признали», кидали из хаты в хату, и отовсюду он ломился. В конце концов его осудили, этапировали куда-то в Чебоксары и след его затерялся.  
Когда срок истек, Карась вышел за ворота зоны с твердым намерением никогда больше туда не возвращаться.  
Дома брат сумел приткнуть его к знакомым в мелкий автосервис как приходящего спеца по электронике. Карась появлялся, когда ему звонили, и копался в электрической начинке — когда-то любил позависать у брата в гараже. Но денег все равно выходило мало.  
Он не прикасался ни к спиртному, ни к стимуляторам, только иногда покуривал траву — если Карась что-то задумывал, то дело до конца доводил всегда.  
«Не выйдет, и не выйдет, — думал он. — Но попробовать надо. Даже интересно — сорвусь или нет».  
На воле несколько раз звонил Хохол — звал к себе, в незалежну, рассказывал, как хорошо у него идут дела, расспрашивал о житье-бытье. Потом перестал звонить — может, сел снова.  
Потом появилась Катюха, и Карась точно понял, что не сорвется. Он смотрел на нее, и ему казалось, что в его не особенно яркой жизни вдруг засияло настоящее солнце. Такого он не мог себе представить даже в самых смелых мечтах.  
Звонил дядя — брат отца, рассказывал, что едет с собственной бригадой на какую-то большую стройку, звал с собой. Карась понимал, что для того чтобы подняться по деньгам, это единственный выход, и что поехать надо обязательно. Но с Катюхой не хотелось расставаться даже ненадолго. Она все про него знала, она его понимала, она его обожала. Карась откладывал и откладывал, а потом решил, что если поедет, то обязательно заберет ее к себе любыми путями — как только устроится. Заработок грозил растянуться не на один месяц, а без нее он никак не мог.  
Шрам больше не беспокоил — есть и есть.  
Жизнь понемногу налаживалась.

* * *

Когда Карась замолчал, в комнате уже было светло. Костик, сощурившись, поводил шеей, разминая затекшие мышцы. Он заметил, что привалился вплотную к боку Карася, разомлел и пригрелся — в комнате под утро сделалось прохладно.  
— Вот такая телега, — подытожил Карась. — Что, интересно?  
Костик сонно сморгнул.  
— Я сразу хотел про шрам спросить, но как-то неудобняк было.  
— Неудобняк — на потолке спать, — усмехнулся Карась.  
Костик уже настолько привык к его усмешке, что не спутал бы ни с чьей другой — Карась как-то неявно приподнимал правый уголок рта, под здоровым глазом пролегали тонкие морщинки, бровь слегка изгибалась. Из-за приподнятого уголка губ усмешка выходила какой-то нахальной и чуть развязной. Она ему очень шла. Подходила.  
На самом деле он толком не знал, что чувствовал после услышанного. С одной стороны — разочарование. По сравнению с тем, что он себе навоображал, история Карася звучала до тошноты обыденно. Никаких будоражащих кровь подробностей вроде опасного побега, никаких гангстерских разборок, даже никакого самого завалящего тюремного бунта. И никакого дерзкого преступления — только неприглядная возня, на которую толкает глупость. Ничего. Просто обычный зек из унылой криминальной хроники со Второго канала. Стандартный набор: наркота, кража, грабеж, тюрьма, карты, психованные сокамерники.  
С другой стороны, Костику было стыдно. Карась честно рассказал ему все, и это было не кино, не бульварный детектив — это была чья-то жизнь. И с пренебрежением думать «тьфу, я ожидал большего» — по меньшей мере, гадко.  
И потом, это же был не кто-то, это был… Карась это был, Юрка Карасев, недавний Кадавр. Это был человек, с которым он спал. С которым ему нравилось спать.  
Костик внимательно глянул на Карася — тот лежал на спине, подсунув руки под голову, и смотрел перед собой. Он больше не усмехался. Лицо застыло — маска с левой стороны подчиняла себе всю мимику.  
Нет уж, было не важно. Уже было плевать, что никакой Карась не Робин Гуд и никаких киношных тайн в его прошлом нет — слишком поздно, теперь оно не имело никакого значения. Костик знал, что теперь ему больше всего хочется вот так лежать с ним рядом, вздрагивать и замирать, когда он приближался вплотную и, может, еще задавать дурацкие вопросы.  
Карась молчал.  
«Я свихнулся», — подумал Костик, а вслух спросил:  
— Слуш, чо. А зачем ты ко мне подкатил во второй раз? Из-за тачки? Решил, что раз денег нет, пусть хоть того?  
Карась молчал целую долгую минуту. Костик уже пожалел, что спросил. Похоже, ему предстояло услышать что-то такое, что его совсем не обрадует.  
«А что тебя может обрадовать? Ты о чем вообще?» — одернул он себя.  
Но тут вдруг Карась улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Да ты знаешь… Я уже лет десять не подкатывал ни к кому вот так, на дурачка, прямо посреди улицы — а вдруг? Ну и решил попробовать. — Карась снова улыбнулся и скосил взгляд на Костика. — Хотя, смухлевал я, лишние черви в колоде были. Ясно же, что ты не против был, так что эксперимент не засчитан, можно сказать.  
— Как это — ясно? С чего бы? — не выдержал Костик.  
Карась дернул плечом.  
— Ну, так. Чувствуется это. Ты ж мимо как ошпаренный летал и рожу прятал как школьница. Палился.  
Костик не находил слов. Лежал, обхватив себя руками за плечи, по ногам и животу бежали мурашки — все же было зябко.  
«Охренеть! Палился! Ну и самомнение!»  
А вслух буркнул:  
— Да ладно. Я до последнего никуда идти не собирался! И вообще…  
Карась прыснул. Казалось, вот-вот — и он рассмеется.  
— Вот тебе и ладно. Может, и не собирался, но хотелось же.  
— Хрен там!  
— Да-да-да. Ага.  
И все же не выдержал — рассмеялся. Костик в сердцах швырнул в него подушкой. Карась ловко ее поймал и подсунул себе под голову. Посерьезнел.  
Костик подумал о том, насколько он тупо, наверное, сейчас смотрится. Что за фигня — он кругом, кругом выходил посмешищем. Куда не плюнь.  
«Да блядство же».  
Карась откинул край одеяла:  
— Замерз? Не жарко что-то.  
И смотрел пристально.  
Вздохнув, Костик перекатился ближе. Карась накинул на них обоих одеяло и затянул Костика сверху. Потерся губами о ключицу.  
Досада все равно не желала уходить целую минуту.  
«А что, с Заей он такой же, интересно?» — подумалось еще ко всему прочему.  
Но через секунду до Костика дошло вдруг, что левая щека Карася касается его шеи. Вниз от горла по телу понеслась обжигающая волна. Костик заворожено прислушивался к ощущениям — жесткие рубцы терлись о его кожу, руки сжимали ягодицы, поднимались вдоль позвоночника, чуть царапали, потом гладили.  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Костик сполз ниже — в живот ткнулся отвердевший член — и взял лицо Карася в ладони. Тот смотрел, не мигая. Костик коснулся губами лба — там, где начинался шрам. Медленно повел вниз вдоль толстой кривой линии — огрубевшая кожа была теплой, шрам ощущался под губами каждым изгибом, каждым миллиметром, каждым жестким изломом. Грудью и животом Костик почувствовал, как по телу Карася прошла крупная дрожь. Схватив Костика за плечи, он одним махом перекатил его на спину и подмял под себя — Костик даже не успел опомниться. А в следующую секунду почти задыхался от требовательного, злого поцелуя — Карась прикусывал его губы, находил язык своим языком, не давал никакой передышки. Это чем-то напоминало поцелуй у капота «девятки» в далекий день на автодроме.  
Потом Карась долго его мучил, сжав оба запястья высоко над головой — медленно трахал, не давая коснуться стоявшего колом члена — и сам не трогал. Только тяжело дышал и входил до основания, потом не спеша выходил и снова подавался вперед. Костик метался по подушке почти в горячечном бреду — бормотал что-то, шептал, умолял, ругался… А потом Карась сам сжал его рукой и крепко двинул несколько раз подряд — этого вполне хватило.  
Костик выдохнул громко и протяжно, почти теряя сознание. Карась прикусил кожу на плече, кончая следом.  
Через минуту Костик почувствовал, что отрубается — на этот раз по-настоящему. Он уже не видел, как Карась приподнялся на руках, осторожно откатился в сторону, накрыл их обоих одеялом и ткнулся лицом в подушку.

* * *

Maks: Чего на этот раз стряслось?

Zuboskal: Ты апчем?

Maks: Марадона пропустил тренировку.

Zuboskal: А-а. Да чот, не поверишь, проспал. А потом в падлу было подрываться, бегом бежать.

Maks: Угу. Не поверю.

Zuboskal: Чо, и проспать уже нельзя?  
Zuboskal: Ты вон месяц почти динамил.

Maks: Ладно, вечером чо?

Zuboskal: Так вечером и решим.

Maks: Чот ты мне в последнее время не нравишься.

Zuboskal: Я многим не нравлюсь  
Zuboskal: Вечером наберу тебя.

Maks: Только на этот раз чтоб без пиздежа.

Zuboskal: Окэ.

Тренировку Костик действительно проспал. Когда остальные гоняли мяч на поле «Гантели», он дрых как убитый в комнате Карася, и, наверное, даже землетрясение не смогло бы поднять его с кровати. А когда проснулся, обнаружил, что накрепко прижимается щекой к Карасевскому плечу, да еще и ногу на него забросил. А Карась не спал — курил и щурился на пробивающееся сквозь жалюзи солнце.  
Костик кое-как отодрал голову от подушки и сел. На предплечье разлились два здоровых синяка — лиловые пятна первым делом бросились в глаза — следы, скорее всего, последнего раза. Карась молча усмехнулся, проследив за его взглядом.  
— Чего не разбудил? — голос спросонья был хриплый, как карканье вороны.  
— А куда тебе? — пожал плечами Карась. — Всю ночь же не спали.  
— Да теперь уже никуда.  
Снова подумалось про Заю — как же так, ведь она, наверное, тоже была не против узнать, чего это от Карася ни слуха, ни духа, ведь он даже не звонил ей. Костик глянул на свой телефон — третий час.  
У Заи был ключ.  
Заю Карась называл Катюхой и считал своим единственным солнцем.  
С Заей Карась почти не расставался.  
Что он ей задвинул, что она не нервничает?  
Похоже, на его лице снова все было написано, потому что поднявшийся с кровати Карась спросил:  
— Чего?  
Костик покачал головой — ничего, мол. Карась не стал допытываться.  
— Пошли, чаю, что ли. Жрать охота.  
Когда он сказал про это, Костик и сам почувствовал, как сильно проголодался. Но было как-то совсем неудобно. Вчера он вообще планировал свалить пораньше и пойти на тренировку, а провалялся почти до трех часов дня. Странно, что мать еще не звонила.  
— Да мне уже пора… А то маман взволнуется.  
Невольное напоминание о возрасте подействовало на Карася забавно — он замер в дверях комнаты, так что, выходя, Костику пришлось вплотную прижаться к нему всем телом. Карась ничего не говорил, только смотрел, прищурясь. Костик смутился. При свете дня все вещи, которые они вытворяли ночью, казались чистым безумием. Да безумием оно, наверное, и было.  
В конце концов дело закончилось тем, что Карась все же заманил его на кухню и, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, сообразил чай и бутерброды.  
— Хотя, это, конечно, хуита, — сквозь набитый рот заметил он. — Сейчас бы первое-второе-третье и компот…  
Оба вздохнули. Рассмеялись.  
Несмотря на горячий чай и льющееся сквозь кухонное окно солнце, на душе у Костика было тревожно. Что-то тянуло, ныло, беспокоило.  
Зая, мать, Макс… Костик прекрасно понимал, какая реакция будет у того, кто вдруг узнает. И вообще.  
Думать об этом не хотелось. Не вязались эти мысли со светлой кухней и с прозрачной чашкой со знаком Стрельца на боку. Костик раздумывал, кто у них тут Стрелец, когда услышал:  
— А номер мой запиши.  
От этой простой фразы сердце почему-то затрепыхалось с перебоями.  
Нажимая клавиши мобильника, Костик заметил, что у него подрагивают пальцы. А потом нажал вызов. На звонке у Карася стояла мелодия из «Мортал Комбат». Костик улыбнулся.  
В прихожей Карась сказал:  
— Я позвоню.  
Костик кивнул:  
— И я.  
И пообещал себе, что в следующий раз обязательно спросит про Заю. И, может быть, про что-нибудь еще.  
«Как быстро ты готов на следующий раз. На что ты еще готов?»  
Приоткрыв дверь, Костик послушал — нет ли кого в подъезде. В подъезде были только сквозняк и тишина.  
Через минуту он уже вбегал в свою комнату.

* * *

А вечером он снова кинул Макса — так вышло.  
Покуривая на балконе, Костик рассматривал газон, где обычно парковалась «девятка», и в который раз пытался собрать в кучу мысли о происходящем.  
Меньше чем неделю назад Карась был ему едва ли не враг номер один, а теперь… а теперь Костик не знал, как это нормально назвать. Вряд ли нормальное название такому вообще существовало.  
А еще он думал о том, что Карась рассказал ему о себе. Думал о том, позвонит ли, и если да, то когда. Про Заю думал.  
Потом из-за угла вывернула знакомая «девятка». Костик хотел было свалить с балкона, мало ли — чтобы не выглядело, будто он палит за ним без перерыва, но ноги приросли к месту. На пассажирском сиденье он увидел Заю.  
«Зая никуда не делась», — в сотый, наверное, раз напомнил он себе.  
Зая — это Катюха, у нее есть ключ, и она говорит Карасю «вас одних вообще нельзя оставлять». А еще у Карася в ванной стоит ее косметика, он целует ее в нос, а когда делает больно во время траха, шепчет ей что-то на ухо. Она — Зая.  
А он… А он просто Костик. На нем Карась решил освежить навыки спонтанного съема, только и всего.  
Сердце билось с трудом, словно в грудь зачем-то плеснули густой масляной жижи.  
Костик не стал дожидаться, когда они выйдут из машины — смылся в комнату. Было гадко и тошно. Не сказать, чтобы ему хотелось поцелуев в нос, нет, но присутствие человека, который такие поцелуи получал, огорчало неимоверно. И поделать с этим ничего не выходило.  
Он отбил Максу смску, что не сможет встретиться, и тут же отключил телефон. Пошел в ванную. Долго-долго лежал в теплой воде, а потом рассматривал себя перед зеркалом.  
На коже вызывающе горели два багровых пятна. Костик тупо пялился на свое отражение — разве мог он нравиться Карасю так, как Зая?  
«Так или не так, но у него на тебя стоит», — развязно заметил кто-то в голове.  
Рассудок вопил, чтобы Костик не парился этим, чтобы не вздумал, чего доброго, ревновать — только этого не хватало. А глубоко внутри кто-то обиженно бормотал противным голосом, что это несправедливо, а находиться в таком положении — позорно. Карась решил метнуть палку в другую сторону, и он, Костик, угодил под руку очень вовремя. А в машине рядом с ним сидела Зая, и у Заи были ключи от квартиры.  
«Идиот, ты что, хочешь стать его Заей?»  
Костик представил, как садится с Карасем в машину на глазах всего дома, как идет с ним к подъезду, — и спина покрылась холодным потом.  
«Нет. Еще чего, бля».  
Карасевской Заей он быть не хотел.  
«Тогда иди спать», — и Костик понимал, что категоричный голос в голове прав.  
Так и не надумав ничего путного, Костик в самом деле завалился на кровать. Делать было нечего.  
Там, тремя этажами ниже, Карась занимался своей Заей.  
«Да уж, не много ей, наверное, перепадет после сегодняшнего», — мстительно подумал Костик.  
А потом уснул.

* * *

— Чего? Погоди… Погоди, я не слышу. Ща, секунду!  
Прямо над головой грохотали карусели, а в паре метров гремел металлическим покрытием парковый автодром — расслышать что-то в таком шуме было невозможно. Костик махнул Максу, мол, свалю на минуту, и покатил к одной из боковых аллей. Под деревьями было значительно тише.  
— Алло, — сдерживая сбившееся дыхание, Костик прижал трубку к уху.  
— Ты где есть-то? Не можешь говорить? — Голос Карася звучал тихо-тихо, и Костик зажал второе ухо ладонью.  
— Не, щас все нормально. В парке я, катаемся мы тут.  
— Катаетесь? — удивленно переспросил Карась.  
— На роликах, — опережая вопросы, уточнил Костик.  
Похоже, Карась был из тех, кто задаст миллион вопросов по телефону вместо того, чтобы по-быстрому договориться о встрече, а потом уж болтать. При мысли об этом на душе почему-то потеплело.  
Костик глянул на площадку — Макс лавировал по размеченной столбиками дорожке.  
— Понятно, — отозвался Карась. Похоже, что ролики, что карусели — и то и другое находилось за гранью его понимания. — Скоро освободишься?  
Костик усилием воли постарался сдержать дрожь под диафрагмой.  
С их последней встречи, когда Костик проспал футбол, прошло три дня. За эти дни он передумал все, начиная от «да пошел он на хуй» до «если сегодня не позвонит, вечером сам позвоню», но так и не предпринял шагов ни в одну, ни в другую сторону.  
Карась позвонил, словно специально подбирал перед этим самый неожиданный момент — Костик с Максом выбрались в парк, где была нормальная площадка для катания.  
— Я… — справиться с голосом получалось хреново. — Да я и не занят особо.  
Голос Карася оживился:  
— Так ты в нашем парке, что ли?  
— Ага.  
— Сможешь минут через десять на остановку подойти? Искупаться куда-нибудь съездим, а?  
Костик машинально оглянулся и только потом ответил:  
— Могу.  
— Все, договорились.  
— Ага.  
Нажав отбой, Костик секунд десять заворожено пялился на дисплей. Позвонил. Сам.  
«О, господи, — занудствовал кто-то в голове, — только не вздумай становиться его Заей!»  
«Отвали, — отмахивался Костик, — разберусь».  
Наврав Максу, что мать загрузила его каким-то заданием, Костик быстро попрощался и свалил. Он понимал, что палится. И понимал, что испытывает друга на прочность. Но вариантов не было.

* * *

Карась привез его на какой-то пустынный берег одной из загородных речек. Перед этим они недолго кружили по городским улицам, ехали по трассе, немного потряслись вдоль проселка — вся дорога заняла с полчаса.  
На берегу рос камыш, а сама река была мелкой и илистой, зато поблизости не было ни единой души. Чуть поодаль возвышались три огромных клена — там Карась и оставил машину. Еще у него с собой оказался пакет из придорожного фастфуда — на боку красовалась зажаренная в специях курица с колечками лука. А еще было полотенце.  
Выбравшись из «девятки», Карась первым делом потянулся, заведя руки за спину. Было видно, что настроение у него на сто, не меньше. В кленах чирикали птицы, ветерок с речки был прохладным, солнце на воде расходилось радужными бликами, из «девятки» доносились звуки какой-то веселой радиостанции.  
Завалившись на траву, Костик украдкой наблюдал за раздевающимся Карасем. Когда он скинул шорты, Костик заметил, что за те дни, когда они не виделись, Карась где-то успел заметно загореть, и не сумел подавить дурацкий укол ревности.  
Наверняка, с Заей. Может, он привозил ее сюда же. А сегодня решил внести разнообразие.  
Поганые мысли были сродни настойчивым мухам — отгоняй-не отгоняй, эффекта никакого.  
Карась снял бейсболку и поднял лицо вверх — загорели у него не только ноги, но и лоб, и нос, только левая часть со шрамом какая была, такая и осталась.  
— Тут лучше, чем на роликах, — подмигнул он Костику. — Чо, на ту сторону? — И без паузы бросился в воду.  
Костик принялся стягивать шмотки. После пыльного города серо-голубая поверхность воды смотрелась очень заманчиво.  
Когда он прыгнул следом, Карась был уже на середине — плавал он отлично. Костик рванул за ним.  
Глубина кончилась как-то быстро и неожиданно — не успел Костик даже устать, как под ногами обнаружилось мягкое илистое дно. До берега оставалось метров двадцать. Карась лежал на воде, широко раскинув руки в стороны и подставив солнцу лицо. Костик подобрался ближе. Вода здесь была теплой-теплой, словно ее специально подогрели кипятильником.  
Видел бы сейчас Макс, как он выполняет «материно задание».  
Костик тоже закрыл глаза и постарался ни о чем не думать. Через минуту Карась брызнул в него водой. Костик фыркнул.  
— Чего, обратно?  
— Наперегонки?  
— Считай, ты просрал.  
— Да щаз!  
И они понеслись в обратную сторону. Отражающееся в воде солнце слепило, линия берега слилась с небом в одну сине-зеленую полосу, вода почти гладила тело. Глубина снова оборвалась внезапно — пятки спружинили о теплый ил, вода, доходившая до пояса, сделалась горячей.  
Карась, вынырнув рядом, ухватил его за руку.  
— Все. Ничья, елы.  
Костик поскользнулся, отфыркиваясь, и едва не повалился на Карася — живот скользнул по бедру, пальцы на автомате вцепились в твердое предплечье. Тот пошатнулся, размахивая руками.  
— А-а-а, бля!.. — Оба рухнули в воду, подняв огромный фонтан брызг. Костику в нос попала вода, Карась ухнул почти до самого дна, физиономией в ил, оба барахтались у берега и ржали как кони.  
Кое-как вылезли, отсмеялись.  
А когда шли по берегу вдоль зарослей камыша — Костик впереди, а Карась следом — он услышал негромкое:  
— Не туда я все-таки тебя позвал. Домой бы лучше.  
Костик остановился — Карась едва не налетел на него. Он доходил Карасю макушкой до подбородка. Еще пара лет, и нагонит.  
По одну сторону шелестел камыш, по другую простирался ровный травяной ковер до самых кленов.  
Взгляд Карася словно бы заострился и потемнел. Костик почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки — то ли от налетевшего ветра, то ли от этого самого взгляда. Губы пересохли. Только минуту назад он собирался растянуться на полотенце и что-нибудь сожрать из Карасевского пакета. Может, подремать. А стоило Карасю сказать всего одну фразу — и все это стало побоку.  
Солнце скрылось за тучей.  
— А здесь? — Костик не узнал своего голоса.  
Карась осмотрелся, что-то соображая. Потом решительно кивнул:  
— Пошли в машину.  
На лобовом стекле тонировки не было. Карась развернул «девятку» капотом в какие-то кусты — из салона была видна только сплошная мешанина зеленых веток. Откинул пассажирское сиденье. Осмотрелся — взгляд у него был совсем сумасшедший. Было заметно, что он старается держать себя в руках — очень старается. А когда он уже почти стянул с Костика трусы, вдруг отстранился и прижал ладонь к лицу.  
— Во я олень.  
Костик приподнялся на локте.  
— А?..  
— У меня с собой только резинки. Ничо больше нет.  
Костик то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы, говорить было трудно. И останавливаться вот так совсем не хотелось — раскинувшись перед Карасем со вставшим хуем и с трусами, болтающимися на одной щиколотке.  
— А если так? — Костик понимал, что снова будет больно. Или насухую вообще нельзя?  
Карась раздумывал, обшаривая его взглядом.  
— Ну, давай… — наконец кивнул он. — Если что, ты говори.  
— Ага.  
— Так останешься или на живот?  
— Н-незнаю.  
— Ноги повыше подними. Да не зажимайся, я уже все видел. Давай сюда, — Карась ухватил его за лодыжку, закинул ее себе на плечо. Другую ногу придерживал рукой.  
Его бесцеремонность временами обескураживала. Костика буквально вело от этой бесстыдной манеры, вместе с тем смущение никуда не девалось — он только и мог, что молча подчиняться, одновременно желая, чтобы тот скорее уже перешел к делу. Он видел, как Карась облизывает пальцы — средний и указательный. Рефлекторно сжался. Карась ничего не сказал — молча начал дрочить, другой рукой чуть сжимая ягодицу. Расслабиться оказалось не так уж трудно — стоило только сосредоточиться на прикосновениях и закрыть глаза. Страх отступал. Карась двигал ладонью резко, натягивая кожу вдоль члена, прихватывая всей пятерней, слегка царапал головку — Костик почти сразу поплыл. Пришлось, вывернув руку, кое-как ухватиться за скобу на дверце, чтобы не сползать вниз.  
Когда Костик почувствовал в себе один палец, хотелось только одного — чтобы он скорее вставил второй. Никакой боли. Было хорошо.  
Карась не спешил. А потом, приоткрыв глаза, Костик увидел, что тот сжимает во рту квадратик презерватива и отдрачивает уже себе — а пальцы правой руки по-прежнему в его заднице.  
Потом он крепко сжал Костиково бедро, — а сдерживался уже с таким трудом, что зубы сжимать приходилось, Костик видел дергающийся на правой щеке желвак и напряженную шею.  
Он даже не успел испугаться и сжаться — Карась резко подался вперед, и Костик едва не захлебнулся собственным дыханием: это оказалось прямо то, что надо. Толчки последовали без паузы — короткие, но глубокие, они выжигали нутро, заставляли прикусывать собственную ладонь, чтобы не стонать в голос. Карась сжал его запястье и отвел руку от лица.  
— Не-не. Не молчи, тут… нет никого… все равно.  
Он уже не держал Костика за бедра — упирался в сиденье, склонился ниже. Костик сам хватался за его предплечье, стараясь не сбить ритм, подмахивал. И стонал. Да, кажется, стонал. И что-то говорил, почти плакал.  
Первым кончил Карась, а следом — Костик, прямо себе в кулак. Голова шла кругом, глаза открывать было нельзя — сразу начинало казаться, что его несет на скоростной карусели. Костик просто затих, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Карась тоже не двигался, только тяжело дышал.  
Но через полминуты наклонился к Костику, стер с его лба выступившую влагу.  
Почему-то казалось, что Карась хочет что-то сказать — что он вот-вот что-то скажет. Но он молчал, только прижимался к Костику, выравнивая дыхание.

* * *

— А с Заей… С Катюхой ты сюда приезжал? — Костик не хотел, оно вырвалось само. Он, расслабленный и разомлевший, влялся на полотенце после очередного заплыва, солнце лениво ползло по животу, по груди, предохранители в мозгу ослабли. У него даже не хватило сил напрячься после того, как эти слова были сказаны.  
— Заей? — удивленно переспросил Карась. — А что… Подходит.  
Костик перекатился на живот.  
— Приезжал, да?  
Карась лежал прямо на траве, опустив подбородок на предплечья. Приподнял солнечные очки.  
— Не, с ней тут не был. Она не любит — ей песок подавай, чтобы ила не было… Ну и ларьки с газировкой.  
Между ними легко шелестела трава, облака были похожи на клубки сладкой ваты, а неприятности казались далекими и призрачными.  
Костик решил пользоваться моментом, хотя понятия не имел, нахрена ему это надо.  
— А я в квартиру к тебе залез, потому что интересно было, как ты живешь. А потом За… Катюха пришла. Я менжанулся и спрятался в шкаф. Ну и вот…  
Карась молчал, губы кривились на грани усмешки — удивленной и вовсе не ехидной.  
— Как я живу? Ну елки же…  
— Но это не потому, что я хотел с тобой спать. Тогда, в общем, не хотел вроде. Просто, было интересно.  
Карась перекатился на спину и приподнялся на локтях. Ключицы остро натягивали загорелую кожу, отросшие «хвосты» выцвели на солнце в рыжеватый. Приствистнул.  
— Во ты даешь. Раз на раз не приходится, я и разогнаться мог. Тебе повезло, что Катюха была.  
— Ну, вот так, — кивнул Костик, — значит, повезло.  
— Я ваще-т не знаю, каким чудом тебя тогда не пришиб после машины. Думал, ну все, угроблю.  
Вдруг стало спокойно-спокойно, тревога ушла совсем. Костик потер переносицу.  
Ветер шуршал пустым пакетом из-под еды, качал ветки кленов, гнал рябь по воде.  
Карась совсем снял свои очки и теперь вертел их в руках.  
— А того типа, которого убил… ты за что?  
Карась пожал плечами:  
— Да психанул. Он как-то базарил слишком борзо, а мы на марафоне были — какой там разбираться. Ну и кто-то его первым приложил, а он все равно залупается, не заткнешь. Я последнее что помню — взбесился страшно. Потом ментам сказал, что один был, если всеми, ну, группой, то это уже совсем другой срок, отягчающее типа. Мы с пацанами перетерли, ну я и пошел один, когда приняли. Да и кирпичом все же я ему первый въеб. Мне потом состояние сильного душевного волнения сделали еще, — Карась ухмыльнулся, — ребята по деньгам скинулись, ментам, то-се, адвоката нашли хорошего, ну и вышло пять лет всего, проканало. Хотя сам не знаю, каким чудом. Потом в зоне грели, дачки каждый месяц заходили от них. Продержался, в общем.  
Костик слушал, затаив дыхание. Тон Карася был совершено спокойным, словно он рассуждал о дачном урожае или о телепрограмме на неделю. Помолчав, Костик все же спросил:  
— А сейчас ты с ними видишься? Ну… с друзьями.  
Карась ответил не сразу. Улыбнулся.  
— А! Я не понял сначала. Да не с кем видеться, никого не осталось. Повезло мне. Один сторчался, двое в аварию попали. Еще один переехал куда-то. Каневский, самый близкий друган был — сердце у него, инфаркт или типа того, сразу насмерть. — И, помолчав, добавил: — Повезло мне очень. Если бы я не сел, то так же, небось… Ну и вообще, хорошо когда никого из прежних нет — можно считать, что начинаешь все сначала. Это как бухать — один не станешь, а в компании не удержишься. Так что кто-то там… помог мне неслабо, да.  
Костик сам не знал, как относиться к услышанному. Это все было не с ним, а значит — неважно. Все-таки он не ошибся тогда — Карась не должен был здесь находиться. Ни в квартире, ни за рулем «девятки», ни на пустынном речном берегу, не должен был сидеть, говорить, курить, улыбаться, кусать бутерброд, и это настоящее чудо, что он все-таки здесь был.  
Карась уселся по-турецки, выставив острые коленки, пускал дым и бездумно водил пальцами по правому предплечью.  
Костик смотрел.  
На секунду представилось, что Карась вдруг исчезнет, что кто-то наверху решит, мол, надо исправить ошибку и убрать его из всех неположенных мест — Костик представил, и горло словно сжали ледяной рукой.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Карась, внимательно на него глянув. Он понятия не имел, что за мысли бродят в голове у Костика. И лучше было ему не знать. Костик — эпизод, Костик — вырезанная сцена, Костик — запасной на самой дальней скамье, и ничего его страхи для Карася не значат. Наоборот, могут только испортить дело.  
— Да нормально все. Перегрелся если только, — сказал Костик и улыбнулся, насколько мог, убедительно.  
— А еще мне с Катюхой страшно повезло, — вдруг добавил Карась. И так искренне при этом заулыбался, что Костику захотелось пойти утопиться. — Я полгода назад вообще представить себе не мог, что кому-то с таким ебалом нужен буду. А тут… она. — В голосе Карася звучала настоящая нежность.  
Костик из последних сил сдерживал кривую гримасу. Все это было неправильно. Солнце превратилось в простой тусклый шар, блеск речной глади словно померк. Он поспешно отвернулся.  
— Слуш… Я чот правда пережарился, — глухо проговорил он, — поехали по домам.  
И не стал спрашивать, что будет с Карасевской радостью, если его ненаглядная Катюха вдруг узнает про все, что успело напроисходить за последнюю неделю.  
Карась снова внимательно на него глянул:  
— Чота да, лицо у тебя не очень. Поехали. — И потянулся за разостланными на траве шортами.  
И уже на въезде в город спросил:  
— А вечером ты чего делаешь? Как-то в машине оно… ну, не то.  
Костик, молчавший всю дорогу и думавший, что он сходит с ума, понял, что все это пока только начало — так, цветочки. И остановиться — никак.  
— Я к восьми подойду, — медленно кивнул он. — Мать с работы дождусь только.  
По лицу Карася было видно, что он страшно доволен.  
Костик молчал и смотрел перед собой.

* * *

А вечером Карась, уложив его на кровати перед собой, делал все медленно, издевательски медленно: водил рукой вдоль члена, сжимал яйца, прикусывал кожу на груди, на руках, на шее — ему нравилось лапать Костика, прижиматься к нему лицом, всем телом, гладить, едва ли не облизывать. А Костик прижимал его голову так, чтобы шрам касался кожи, а пока Карась терся об него изуродованной щекой, перебирал отросшие волосы на затылке, шумно выдыхал, трогал выступающие позвонки.  
О Зае он не думал.  
Потом они долго валялись на кровати валетом — молча курили и слушали вентилятор.  
Все было хорошо.  
Но Костик понимал, что такое не может продолжаться всегда.

* * *

Так оно и шло какое-то время: большая часть дней принадлежала Зае — она выходила из «девятки» и оба скрывались в подъезде. В такие дни Костик, чтобы не сойти с ума, пропадал с Максом: таскались на трубы коллектора, колесили на великах, торчали с пацанами у школы. Макс не задавал больше вопросов. Костик не знал, то ли приятель смирился, что Костик не расколется, то ли шифровался он так искусно, что непоняток больше не возникало.  
Когда Заи не было, Карась ему звонил — Костик еще ни разу не набрал его номер первым. Звонил и говорил обычно:  
— Ну чо, ты где?  
Иногда у Карася была трава — спиртного он действительно не пил вообще — и тогда они вместе курили.  
Однажды после этого они набросились друг на друга прямо на кухне — свалили со стола солонку, вазу с печеньем, чашки. Потом Карась сидел на кухонном диванчике, а Костик пристроился сверху, спиной к нему. Карась так завелся, что весь Костиков загривок оказался покрыт засосами и укусами, а кончая, он выдал сквозь зубы такую тираду, что Костик покраснел вовсе не от жары и пота.  
После этого он перестал смущаться вовсе.  
Карась выучил его тело как свое, а Костик выяснил, как и что лучше всего делать, чтобы он закрывал глаза, чтобы стонал на выдохе и сминал пальцами простыню.  
Они никогда не обсуждали происходящее между ними. Никогда не говорили, хорошо оно или плохо и что будет дальше — тему эту старательно обходили оба.  
А еще Костик больше никогда не заговаривал о Зае.  
Карась учил его играть в «козла» и в «двадцать одно» — считать карты, тасовать колоду так, чтобы нужные оказывались снизу или сверху, блефовать и помечать козыри, чтобы противник этого не замечал. Рассказывал всякие смешные случаи и в лицах воспроизводил заковыристые тюремные диалоги — Костик потом сам, без подсказок, пытался расшифровать «феню», а Карась смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо и хохотал до слез. А иногда показывал карточные фокусы — у Костика дух захватывало от того, как ловко летали в пальцах масти, как колода легко складывалась в немыслимую комбинацию, а от умения Карася угадывать любую из выбранных карт вообще отваливалась челюсть.  
— Все, руку потерял, — обычно недовольно хмурился Карась, отшвыривая колоду.  
Костик удивлялся — он-то никаких косяков не замечал, с виду все было идеально.  
Иногда Карась бывал не в духе. Обычно в таких случаях он заваливался на кровать, подсунув руки под голову, и подолгу лежал с закрытыми глазами. Пока он так лежал, с расспросами лезть не стоило. Костик тогда укладывался рядом и дремал, а позже завел привычку усаживаться верхом с первым попавшимся журналом — молча сидел и листал его, пока Карася не отпускало.  
Однажды после его очередного звонка Костик вышел на балкон закрыть окна — намечался дождь. И увидел Карася возле машины — опершись о капот, он о чем-то болтал с соседкой, пожилой баб Леной с пятого этажа. Та приторно улыбалась, угодливо кивая головой каждые три секунды. Костик присмотрелся — Карась явно отвечал сквозь зубы и не чаял, как бы поскорее свалить. Баба Лена не отставала.  
Костик набрал его номер, отступив от стекла на шаг.  
Он видел со своего места, как Карась достает трубу, поднимает к уху. Баба Лена даже не думала уходить — невозмутимо ждала.  
— Давай, посылай ее на хер и мчи домой, — выпалил Костик.  
— Ага. Считай, уже, — буркнул Карась.  
Костик по себе знал, что эти «бабы Лены» способны достать до печенок.  
Отбившись, Карась сказал ей что-то и пошагал к подъезду. Ухватив ключи, Костик выскочил на лестницу.  
Позже, наблюдая, как Карась раздраженно трясет развернутым пакетом, как нервно дергает из пачки фольгу, не выдержал:  
— Чего там?  
Карась ответил, не прерывая своего занятия:  
— Заебали.  
— Кто?  
— Да эта, шушара подъездная. Скоро в жопу без мыла полезут.  
Костик поначалу не понял.  
— Да ладно. Со мной или моей матерью им западло вот так трындеть — они нас не любят. Даже не здороваются многие.  
— Это потому что не боятся, — тут же отреагировал Карась.  
— То есть?..  
Тот поставил на стол «флейту», с которой возился, и развернулся к Костику всем корпусом.  
— Все просто. Ты думаешь, все эти подкаты от души? Вот ты что первым делом подумал, когда меня увидел? Ну, вообще, в первый раз, здесь, во дворе?  
— Я тебя не узнал.  
— А потом?  
— Потом… Потом удивился. Ну, что ты выглядишь хорошо, — в этом месте Карась усмехнулся, — что не бурагозишь. А когда Катюху увидел, вообще глаза на лоб полезли.  
Карась кивнул.  
— Ну вот. Так и они — им интересно. Интересно, не собираюсь ли я между делом пришить кого-нибудь, а еще они почему-то думают, что я сплю и вижу во сне их барахло, то, что в кварирах. Даже эта, — Карась кивнул вверх, где жила баба Лена, — даже эта убогая считает, что мне нужны ее гнилые тряпки. Им интересно, где я работаю, я ли свел в могилу собственную мать, кому достанется квартира, знает ли Катюха про ходки и кто она вообще такая. Ну и так далее, ты-то, небось, понимаешь.  
При этих словах Костику стало стыдно. Карась был прав — в самом начале Костик вообще не видел в нем человека, видел только любопытный захватывающий экземпляр — как в зоопарке.  
Карась следил за его лицом. Продолжил:  
— Им интересно и страшно. Они считают, что если мне поулыбаться и спросить, как поживает мать, я в случае чего, не грохну в подъезде, — голос Карася сделалася подозрительно глухим и тихим.  
Костик вспомнил, как к нему когда-то подкатывал сосед со второго этажа — в тот день, когда они впервые провели вдвоем целую ночь. Карась мыл резиновые коврики, а тот шился рядом и о чем-то трепался.  
Стало совсем не по себе.  
— Вот так, — подытожил Карась. — Потому они и трутся вокруг да около, как шакалы.  
— Я тоже.  
— Чего?  
— Я тоже тогда получаюсь такой шакал, — выпалил Костик, — я же из любопытства в квартиру влез — что там у тебя и как. А потом обозлился, что ты посмеялся, и расписал тачку… И вовсе нихрена не думал головой.  
Карась долго молчал, и Костик уже готовился к самому худшему. Но тот вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Тогда и меня записывай в шакалы. Я к тебе потом подкатил от скуки и из любопытства — смогу ли? Поведешься ты или нет после того, как я тебя прессовал? Ну и так, посматривал на тебя иногда — вроде ничо ты, почему, собственно, и не…  
Костик вздохнул. А могло ли вообще все быть иначе? С самого начала? И понимал, что нет, не могло. А еще оно было не важно. Не важно, как было тогда, важно, как есть сейчас. И потому он сказал только:  
— А сейчас мы кто?  
— В смысле?  
— Все еще шакалы?  
Карась снова улыбнулся. Сунул ему в руки «флейту».  
— Нет. Уверен, что сейчас — нет.  
— Я тоже в этом уверен, — серьезно кивнул Костик.  
А позже, в тот же вечер, лежа в кровати, Карась задумчиво заметил:  
— Не, правда, валить надо.  
— Куда? — обеспокоенно вскинулся Костик.  
— Да куда угодно. Денег вон подзаработать. Задрало с матерью жить, свое жилье нужно. Помнишь, я тебе про отцова брата рассказывал? Вот, с ним.  
— А-а. Меня возьми с собой.  
Карась рассмеялся. Костик тоже.  
Ха-ха, шутка.  
— Если соберусь, то возьму.  
— Я поеду.  
— Я знаю.  
С тех пор он еще несколько раз видел возле Карася соседей, и то, чего он не замечал раньше, теперь сразу бросалось в глаза — слащавые морды, поспешные кивки. Смотрелось блевотно.  
А иногда по ночам было больно. Особенно если Костик успевал увидеть, как из «девятки» выходила Зая. Или садилась в нее. Он лежал и думал, насколько все изменилось с того далекого утра, когда он впервые засек Карася. Тогда еще Кадавра.  
Сейчас все было иначе.  
Он сам стал другим.  
Были он и Карась.  
А еще были мать, Зая, Макс, теть Алла, какие-то другие люди, которых пока было не видно, но которые обязательно возникли бы, если что. «Если что» не имело конкретного воплощения, носило форму размытой, абстрактной опасности и всегда маячило на периферии.  
Жасмин давно отцвел — на дворе стояла середина августа.  
В такие тревожные ночи Костик подолгу стоял на балконе с биноклем в руках. Не смотрел — просто держал.

* * *

Однажды утром Костик спешил на тренировку — проспал, опаздывал. Вылетев из подъезда, он увидел на скамейке Заю — она сидела, тыкая в кнопки мобильника и поглядывая на дверь. Костик не сразу сообразил, что она ждет Карася, тем более, заметив его, Зая даже приподнялась, словно собиралась встать, но потом передумала.  
Она смотрела прямо на него безо всякой улыбки, смотрела прямо и прицельно, а потом, забросив телефон в сумку, сказала:  
— Иди-ка, присядь.  
Костик с чрезмерной суетливостью шагнул к скамейке. У Заи были гладкие каштановые волосы и большие влажные глаза. Рука сжимала ремешок сумки чересчур крепко — костяшки побелели. Костик одновременно ощутил смесь ужаса и злой радости: знает? догадывается? А может, она поругалась с Карасем?  
Зая впервые обращалась к нему — напрямую к нему. Костик вдруг вспомнил, как Карась ее целовал, осторожно сжимая пальцами затылок.  
«Ну вот, сейчас», — пронеслось в голове, но тут хлопнула дверь подъезда. Зая заметно вздрогнула. На улицу вышел Карась, позвякивая ключами от машины. Он тут же исподлобья уставился на обоих. Зая встала со скамейки — взгляд ее стал обычным, в нем больше не было цепкого интереса и недоверия. Обычная Зая.  
Костик повернулся к ним спиной и пошагал по тротуару — вообще-то, время предписывало уже бежать, но теперь у него не было причин бегать. Костик хотел, чтобы Зая видела — он нихрена не боится. Хотел, чтобы она злилась.  
А вечером Карась спросил про это, и Костик, пожав плечами, сказал «не знаю». Сказал, что она что-то от него хотела, это точно, но выяснить он не успел. Карась кивнул. Костик не стал ни о чем больше спрашивать. В конце концов, Зая была его заботой. Больше Зая к нему не подкатывала.

* * *

Шли дни, и однажды, позвонив, Карась сообщил, что домой привезли теть Аллу. В голосе сквозила растерянность. Костик не сдержался от разочарованного возгласа:  
— И чего теперь?..  
На том конце повисла заминка. Потом донеслось нерешительное:  
— Ну-у. На свидание в тачке могу тебя пригласить.  
— Пригласи.  
— В семь сойдет? Я тебя на конечной подхвачу у поворота.  
— Давай так.  
— Договорились.  
И вечером они поехали за Окружную. Костик не сразу сообразил, что едут они на тот же заброшенный автодром, где Карась когда-то напугал его до усера. Все там было по-прежнему, только вместо колючего полуденного неба над головой простиралась розовая предзакатная дымка.  
Костик хлопнул дверцей.  
— Почему сюда?  
Карась дернул плечом и ничего не сказал.  
Костик кивнул.  
— Слушай, а ведь тут все началось.  
Он смотрел на подточенное временем ограждение, на груды шин, на заросли кустарника за периметром и вспоминал. Больше месяца назад Карась здесь прокатил его так, что Костик едва кишки в пыль не выблевал. По ощущениям, прошло лет сто, не меньше.  
Костик обошел машину и уселся на капот. Карась достал из пачки уже заряженного «косого». На кустарнике за рабицей Костик увидел желтые листья — первый знак приближающейся осени. Глядя на них, Костик вспомнил, что уже видел и другие знаки: по утрам воздух был хрустяще прозрачным и пах остро — по-осеннему, а еще с каждым днем темнело все раньше.  
Осень.  
Он смотрел, как Карась поджигает папиросу и глубоко затягивается. Ветра не было: дым медленно свивался кольцами и плыл ровно — почти не поднимался вверх.  
Листья желтели, пахло закатом, скоро пыль на автодроме прибьет дождем, а кустарник вокруг будет стоять ощетинившийся и голый. Следом выпадет снег.  
Костику сделалось зябко.  
Видел он и другие признаки надвигающейся осени — те, о которых ни за что бы не заговорил первым. Зая. Она, похоже, что-то подозревала. Костик не знал, какой разговор произошел у них в тот раз с Карасем, но ясно было, что она не просто так.  
А еще мать Карася, теть Алла. Теперь она была дома, а это значило, что встречам в его квартире пришел конец. О том, чтобы заниматься этим у Костика, и речи не шло — он сам, сбегающий на первый этаж смотрелся нормально, а вот Карась, поднимающийся на четвертый — уже не очень. Обязательно кто-нибудь засек бы. На площадке первого лишних глаз, к тому же, не имелось — квартира там была всего одна, Карасевская.  
Сколько они еще смогут шифроваться в его машине? Да и пойдет ли Карась на такие трудности? К чему ему неудобные перепихоны в тачке, если можно прекрасно пялить Заю дома, на кровати?  
Костик совсем скис.  
Карась тоже молчал. Протянул Костику папиросу — тот отказался. Он пожал плечами и дотянул сам. Оба провожали глазами плывущие по розовому воздуху струйки дыма. А потом Карась вдруг сказал:  
— Осень, да?  
Костик вздрогнул. Это звучало так, словно он прочел его мысли. Сдвинувшись, Костик освободил место на капоте рядом с собой. Карась не возражал — уселся, перед этим достав из кармана сигареты.  
Солнце медленно падало за горизонт, тени делались длиннее и ярче, слова не получались.  
Когда стемнело, Карась предложил прокатиться в «Елку» — придорожное кафе на трассе.  
— Говорят, у них мяско только от породистых собак, — сообщил он. Костик шутку не оценил.  
На самом деле в «Елке» оказалось здорово — посреди уличной площадки, заставленной столиками, хозяева устроили небольшой фонтан, придорожный ветер хлопал полотнищами ярких тентов, горели фонари, от мангала плыл запах шашлыка.  
Им достался столик в самом углу площадки — в тот вечер кто-то из завсегдатаев устраивал вечеринку, и официант, смущенно улыбаясь, сообщил, что остальные столики заняты. Костику было все равно.  
Поначалу Карась подсунул ему меню, но Костик ткнул только в «Пепси» со льдом, а на остальное махнул рукой — мол, заказывай сам.  
У дальнего края площадки возвышалась небольшая эстрада, на которой даже имелся настоящий диджейский пульт. Но пульт был мертв и одинок — на этот раз в «Елке» давали обычный шансон: про подружку с центра и дружка с окраины, про Таганку, про кабриолет и Владимирский централ, соответственно вкусам хозяев вечеринки.  
Карась запивал свои бесконечные сигареты зеленым чаем и, прищурившись, рассматривал публику. Шашлык из породистых собак действительно оказался стоящим — Костик думал, что вряд ли осилит целую тарелку мяса, но через пятнадцать минут на ней остался только соус и листья салата. Карась довольно посмотрел на него.  
А когда принесли десерт, на обочине дороги внезапно начался фейерверк — в самом прямом смысле. Кто-то не очень трезвый приволок к парковке ящик петард и устроил иллюминацию. Шутихи взлетали вверх одна за другой, горящие точки сыпались с неба, заливая площадку «Елки» переливающимися огнями, стоял треск и грохот, а каждую новую петарду народ поддерживал свистом и громогласными воплями. Вспышки раскрашивали их лица в разные цвета — яркие и праздничные.  
Костик против воли начал улыбаться, всеобщее веселье действовало заразительно. Карась смотрел на него и тоже улыбался — Костик видел, что глаза под синим козырьком почти смеются.  
Официанты старались урезонить внезапных пиротехников, но те, не обращая внимания, запускали в небо новые огни. Шум стоял такой, что не было слышно даже несущихся вдоль трассы машин. У дальних столиков завязалась драка — зазвенела посуда, послышались крики.  
Потом все начало затихать — возле эстрады стоял тип в белой рубашке и что-то орал в трубку, зажимая свободное ухо пальцами.  
Карась сориентировался мгновенно:  
— Так, пошли. Щас тут, похоже, маски-шоу начнется. — Швырнув на столик несколько купюр, он ухватил Костика за предплечье.  
Они перемахнули прямо через невысокую ограду.  
Сразу за «Елкой» начинался лес — хвойный. Плотный ковер игл на земле благоухал сыростью, лес гасил звуки, словно стволы деревьев впитывали их, едва они достигали опушки. В вышине негромко перекликались ночные птицы.  
«Девятку» Карась оставил метрах в ста от кафешки — возле придорожной автозаправки, и теперь тянул Костика в сторону сияющих в темноте заправочных огней.  
Костик нашел на ощупь его пальцы и сжал.  
Карась притормозил. Медленно сдвинул бейсболку назад, глядя на Костика. Со стороны «Елки» доносилась музыка и крики. Впереди спокойно мерцала заправка.  
Через секунду Карась прижал его спиной к сосновому стволу, обхватил ладонями лицо и поцеловал. До этого поцелуя было всего два — чудовищный, приправленный пылью, на автодроме сто лет назад и дома у Карася, после того, как Костик коснулся губами его шрама.  
Карасю явно было слегка не по себе — он осторожно скользил языком по Костиковым раскрытым губам, чуть прихватывал верхнюю, потом нижнюю, словно не решался пойти дальше.  
Костик запоминал — он старался запомнить все: влажный запах хвои, жесткий ствол под спиной, ладони Карася на своих щеках, частое дыхание и хлопки все еще рвущихся фейерверков.  
Потом он стал отвечать — двинул губами навстречу, прижался всем телом, вцепился Карасю в плечи. Через минуту тот не выдержал — прижал Костикову ладонь к своей ширинке.  
Они цеплялись друг за друга в каком-то остервенелом отчаянии, тяжело дышали, стукнулись лбами пару раз, как школьники на первом свидании.  
Костик сначала проводил вдоль шрама пальцами, потом прижался к изуродованной щеке губами, одновременно стараясь справиться с ремнем Карасевских джинсов. Тот сжимал его плечи, сопел куда-то в шею, потом резко замер, накрыв ладонью Костиковы пальцы.  
— Пошли… пошли в машину. Отъедем куда-нибудь, что ли.  
Костика трясло.  
— Мы не доедем. Врежемся или перевернемся. Похрену, давай тут. — И рванул из петель ремень.  
А потом опустился на корточки, откинувшись спиной на сосновый ствол. От лихорадочного возбуждения зуб на зуб не попадал, так что, возможно, идея была не лучшей, но Костик уже не сумел бы остановиться. Плевать, что он делал это в первый раз. Плевать, что они были в придорожном лесу, а под ногами — ничего, кроме настила из хвои пополам с шишками.  
Карась уперся ладонью в ствол над Костиковой головой. От прикосновения пальцев живот его мелко вздрогнул, сверху раздался хриплый вздох.  
Костик оттянул джинсы вниз. Начал рукой — член Карася ложился в ладонь привычно и тепло. Потом решился — подул на головку, облизал губы. Коснулся языком. Карась опустил свободную руку ему на макушку.  
По-своему это было потрясающе — Костик сообразил, что он может контролировать процесс от и до, может сделать все, как ему хочется, а Карась будет только беспомощно цепляться за дерево и хрипло дышать. А потом стонать.  
«Практики бы побольше».  
Костик попробовал взять глубже — кожа под языком ощущалась тонкой и гладкой, прямо болезненно беззащитной. Карась не выдержал и чуть подтолкнул его голову на себя. Костик снова принялся двигать рукой, сжимая губами головку. Потом выяснилось, что если направить член поверх зубов за щеку, выходит гораздо ловчее. Костик постарался уловить нужный ритм; пальцы Карася лихорадочно перебирали короткие волосы на макушке. Дышал он тяжело, загнанно, похоже, сдерживая стоны или, может, какие-то слова. Костик не замечал почти ничего, размеренно двигал губами и кулаком.  
Карась крупно вздрогнул — дрожь прошла по всему телу волной, а потом словно окончилась в члене — горячее выплеснулось за щеку несколькими спазмами.  
Костик сжимал его ягодицы, не выпуская член изо рта, пока Карась не затих.  
Потом Карась тяжело оттолкнулся от соснового ствола и опустился рядом с Костиком. Взял его за подбородок, развернул к себе, и какое-то время пристально рассматривал в скудном лунном свете. А после сказал:  
— Пойдем в машину. Куда-нибудь…

* * *

Домой в тот день Костик попал очень поздно — настолько поздно, что даже смысла смотреть на часы уже не было. Пожалуй, лучше было не являться совсем, позвонить, соврать что-нибудь, но после марафона в машине, после того, как они проделали друг с другом все, что только хотелось, Костик чувствовал себя самым настоящим трупом. Домой. В кровать. И похрену, что там и как.  
Но дома его ждал сюрприз — мать не спала, причем, демонстративно не спала — сидела на кухне, а рядом остывал чай в кружке. По выражению ее лица — по морщинке на переносице и по подобранным в полоску губам Костик сообразил, что до кровати ему светит добраться не скоро.  
— Костя. Подойди сюда. Сядь, — с порога начала она.  
Сил на страх и панику попросту не осталось — Костик молча скинул кроссовки и прошел на кухню.  
Мать отодвинула от себя чай, внимательно глянула на него.  
— Костя, где ты был?  
Он передернул плечами.  
— В смысле? У Макса, я ж говорил по телефону. Где же еще? Ты чего?  
Усталость была только на руку, усталость гасила все панические проявления — равнодушия в его голосе было столько, сколько нужно, чтобы это не казалось наигранным. Только в глубине медленным тяжелым костром разгоралась тревога — нехотя, исподволь.  
«Неужели звонила Максу?», — пронеслось в голове.  
Сил не было вообще.  
Костик вяло подумал о том, как сейчас выглядит: покрасневшие губы, измятая футболка — последние пару часов она провалялась где-то между сиденьями «девятки», осоловевшие глаза. Счастье еще, что на шее не было никаких следов — Карась всегда старался быть осторожным и не оставлять ничего на видных местах.  
Мать помолчала. Похоже, какие-то выводы из его внешнего вида она сделала. Потом отхлебнула из чашки, чтобы скрыть волнение, и продолжила:  
— Тебя Наталья видела на конечной. Ты садился в чью-то машину.  
— Чего?..  
Удивление вышло таким естественно-ровным, что Костик сам себе удивлялся.  
— Вот, я у тебя и спрашиваю: чего и к кому? Костя, я не шучу.  
— Мам, — он устало покачал головой, стараясь изобразить праведно утомленного человека, к которому домахиваются с глупостями. — Мам, ты о чем. Вы там чего придумали вообще? Я с шести часов у Макса, ты же звонила, спрашивала. Мы как засели в седьмом часу, так и проканителились до ночи. Какие еще машины?  
Он чувствовал, что мать колеблется. Выяснялось, что гладко врать умеет любой — любой, если ему по-настоящему есть что скрывать.  
— Наталья тебя видела, — продолжала настаивать мать. — Говорит, дорогу перебежал и в машину уселся к кому-то. Точно ты был, говорит.  
Костик закатил глаза.  
— Мам, ты издеваешься. Я дебила кусок, конечно, что пришел так поздно, но мы проиграли весь вечер. Максу позвони. Он, может, не спит еще.  
Главное было — не делать резких движений. Не суетиться, не частить, не доказывать с пеной у рта свою правоту. Люди, которые знают, что правда на их стороне, никогда так не делают.  
Он прикинул — если мать действительно позвонит Максу, он подтвердит. Подтвердит, даже глазом не моргнув. Потом, конечно, заебет в доску, придется врать что-нибудь, но подтвердит обязательно. И даже бабушку свою подтянет — та, учитывая ее глухоту и плохое зрение, прекрасно поддавалась внушению.  
Но, может, обойдется.  
Обойдется.  
Не должно же все так тупо ухнуть, просто не должно.  
Мать сверлила его взглядом, выискивая признаки лжи. Костик спокойно смотрел на нее. Молчание висело на кухне минуты три.  
— Ну, смотри, Костя. — Наконец, мать тяжело поднялась со своего места. — Тебе лучше знать, совесть-то твоя.  
— Мам, перестань. Я не буду больше задерживаться, обещаю. Я правда был у Макса.  
— Иди спать.  
— И ты. Спокойной ночи.  
А оказавшись в своей комнате, Костик долго сидел в темноте. В балконную дверь тек прохладный ночной воздух. Где-то там, тремя этажами ниже, Карась, наверное, уже спал.  
«Тебе лучше знать, совесть-то твоя».  
И это тоже была осень.

* * *

На следующий день Карась выслушал Костиков рассказ — вроде бы спокойно, без особых эмоций, но чувствовалось, что все не так просто. Не было все это просто, ни секунды не было — делать вид, что все легко и хорошо, можно было летом, но осень все ставила на свои места.  
Зая.  
Теть Алла.  
Теперь вот мать.  
Они сидели в машине на одной из глухих окраинных улочек — перед Карасем стоял стаканчик кофе, Костик курил, ничего не мог с собой поделать, так и не бросил. Ему было совсем не по себе — значит, мысли Карася тоже были невеселыми. Надо было, наверное, поговорить — о происходящем, об осени, о том, что будет дальше. Но вместе с тем, говорить было, в сущности, не о чем.  
Костик выкинул бычок, приоткрыв окно.  
— Леха говорит, что место освободилось, — вдруг начал Карась. Костик не сразу понял, что речь о том самом дяде, который его куда-то звал. Заработок, отъезд, деньги. — На стройку, на машину. Только далеко, аж в Усинске.  
Костик нахмурился. Разговоры об отъезде пугали.  
— Поедешь?  
Карась неопределенно пожал плечами — ни да, ни нет.  
Несправедливо. Все складывалось несправедливо, уродливо и банально — то, что начиналось так волшебно и по-летнему. Костик не хотел в это верить.  
— Ты говорил, что возьмешь меня с собой, — выпалил он.  
Карась медленно подул на кофе.  
— Возьму.  
— Когда ты собираешься?  
— Пока не знаю.  
— Ты обещал.  
— Да.  
Дни больше не пекли жаром, желтые листья попадались все чаще, до начала школьных занятий оставалось около недели.  
«Тебе лучше знать, совесть-то твоя».  
Он посмотрел на Карася — с пассажирского сиденья всегда был виден человеческий профиль. Козырек бейсболки надвинут был как всегда низко, в руке — бумажный стаканчик, «хвосты» еще сохраняли летний цвет, белая тенниска, острый локоть.  
Костик сказал себе, что сможет.  
Сможет все что угодно.

* * *

Вяло текла последняя августовская неделя — глухое, тоскливое время. Вечерний воздух теперь пах дымом костров — жители частных домов жгли листву. Кусты жасмина стояли потемневшие и скучные, ветер перебирал красно-желтые кленовые листья и не обещал никаких поблажек.  
Макс почти не писал и не звонил — похоже, обиделся и потерял надежду до него достучаться. То, что Костик отгородился плотной стеной, бросалось в глаза сразу же, только таблички не хватало «Не влезай, убьет».  
Костик такому повороту событий был только рад. Он все больше затихал один в своей комнате — думал. Мысли шли сами, разные — он их не ловил, не прогонял, вообще никак не контролировал. То было все вперемешку — бредовые планы, яркая надежда, серая безысходность, воспоминания, снова планы, а иногда — просто неопределенные думки про Карася.  
Сердце ныло.  
Пару раз они виделись — ездили в машине далеко за Окружную — теперь Карась подхватывал его в каких-нибудь дворах, чтобы не спалиться.  
То были совсем невеселые встречи — оба были погружены в свои мысли, оба понимали, что они станут еще безнадежнее, если поделиться ими друг с другом.  
Стена молчания крепла и ширилась.  
Костик говорил себе, что они по-настоящему могут уехать и остаться вдвоем. И все изменится.  
Иногда днем Костик шел на открытый стадион «Гантели» и бегал там до изнеможения — пока его не выгонял кто-нибудь из тренеров.  
Что-то должно было произойти.  
Угрюмая осень на самом деле была кровожадной тварью, просто мало кто об этом знал.

 

**3\. Зая**

 

Костик давно уже избавился от привычки первым делом, проснувшись, бежать на балкон — «девятка» и ее владелец всегда были поблизости, протяни руку, возьми телефон, не думай о плохом. К тому же поутру возле машины вполне можно было увидеть Заю, а это гарантировало хреновое настроение до самого обеда, не меньше.  
Но в то утро, едва продрав глаза, Костик почему-то пошлепал именно туда.  
Если бы потом кто-нибудь спросил — зачем, он не сумел бы ответить.  
Утро выдалось пасмурным и прохладным, часы в комнате объявляли, что еще нет восьми. Почесывая живот, Костик сощурился в городскую утреннюю дымку. Зевнул. Глянул по привычке на газон — пусто.  
Впрочем, машина все же была — на тротуаре, прямо напротив подъезда. У машины стояла Зая — Костик видел ее гладко причесанный затылок и прямую спину.  
«Ну вот, блядь. Иди спи, дурак».  
Но тут появился Карась, и Костик застыл, намертво вцепившись пальцами в раму — тот тащил дорожную сумку, а на плече — рюкзак.  
Сумка отправилась в багажник, рюкзак — в салон, на заднее сиденье. Костик зажал руками рот, и как раз вовремя — почти ведь заорал.  
Потом Карась шагнул к Зае — кажется, собирался ее обнять. Костик уже не видел — летел в прихожую. Он сам не помнил, как на ходу нацепил первые попавшиеся шорты, как ухватил телефон, как хлопнул дверью.  
Потом он несся вниз, перелетая сразу через три ступеньки и теряя на бегу шлепанцы. Одновременно выискивал в списке контактов знакомый номер — пальцы никак не попадали, куда нужно. Когда он одним прыжком преодолевал последний пролет, механический голос сообщал: «Абонент отключен или недоступен. Попробуйте позвонить позднее».  
Костик в панике шарил по дверной панели, отыскивая кнопку замка. Это удалось не сразу — руки ходили ходуном, скользили, кнопка не находилась.  
А когда Костик вылетел на улицу, никакой «девятки» уже не было. Даже и следа. Сжав кулаки, Костик в ужасе смотрел на длинную подъездную дорожку — ничего. Даже шлейфа из пыли и выхлопов.  
Слайды перед глазами летели, сменяли друг друга с громкими щелчками: Карась в рубашке с длинным рукавом, рюкзак, сумка, синяя бейсболка… Он не сразу заметил все так же стоящую у палисадника Заю. Она смотрела на него — и при других обстоятельствах от такого взгляда у Костика душа бы ушла в пятки. То был взгляд человека, которому нечего терять — все уже потеряно.  
Она твердо шагнула Костику навстречу.  
Тот зачем-то еще раз посмотрел на подъездную дорожку.  
— Это все ты, сука. Ты виноват. — Зая побледнела, губы сжались в нитку, едва не тряслись. — Мелкий извращенец, мудила. Хочу тебя убить, задушить своими руками. Ты, ты, тварь, виноват, что он уехал. Ты понимаешь, что он уехал?! — голос Заи сорвался почти на визг.  
Костик тяжело пожал плечами.  
— Хочешь — так убей, чо.  
Зая умолкла на полуслове, словно поперхнулась собственным голосом. И тут же, развернувшись, торопливо пошагала прочь — почти побежала. Плечи ее заметно вздрагивали.  
Костик, ничего не соображая, на негнущихся ногах пошел к подъезду. Внутрь словно плеснули обжигающей кислоты — и там в одну секунду ничего не осталось, только почерневшее, дымящееся мясо. Даже боли не было, только пустота.  
Шаркая по-стариковски, он добрел до квартиры. Зачем-то посмотрел на календарь — тридцатое. Захотелось содрать несчастный листок со стены вместе с датой.  
У себя в комнате он достал из-под кровати бинокль. С минуту рассматривал его, бессмысленно вертя в пальцах ремешок. А потом коротко размахнулся и швырнул бинокль о стену — голова наполнилась треском ломающегося корпуса и крошащейся оптики.  
Красный ремешок свесился с края кровати, как мертвая змея.  
Повалился на кровать.  
Он всего лишь хотел сбежать от осени — ничего не получилось. Осень была близко, сделалась почти осязаемой, дышала в затылок.  
Все ушли — Макс, Карась, все его бросили. Даже Зая.

* * *

Минул сентябрь, октябрь тек к середине.  
Если бы у Костика спросили «как ты?», он бы пожал плечами и честно ответил «нормально». Не для того чтобы отвязаться, нет, он так и чувствовал себя — нормально.  
Ходил в школу, что-то писал, что-то отвечал, ходил на футбол, с кем-то общался. Он даже улыбался в тему — когда ситуация требовала улыбки.  
С ним все было нормально.  
Макс совсем отдалился — бросил футбол, записался на подготовительные курсы менеджмента при каком-то модном вузе. Иногда они перебрасывались парой фраз в школе, время от времени пересекались на «Скилле». Костика он ни о чем не спрашивал, даже не пытался. Возможно, потому что заранее знал ответ: «Нормально».  
Это был хороший ответ, правильный.  
И правдивый.  
Как-то по пути в школу Костик остановился возле открытого канализационного люка, медленно снял с запястья часы и швырнул их в темный провал.  
Нет ничего хуже, чем смотреть на часы за решеткой — и это была правда.  
Однажды, промозглым октябрьским днем он пересекал школьный двор — уроки кончились, домой. Можно будет посмотреть какое-нибудь кино или даже пойти погулять. Или поспать. Пожалуй, последнее было лучше всего.  
Костик ходил домой один — специально сторонился толпы одноклассников и по-тихому сдергивал куда-нибудь за угол. Иногда на него смотрели косо, но не донимали. В основном, всем было не до него.  
Когда он миновал школьный стадион и двинул к проулку между двумя детскими садами, его кто-то окликнул. Костик обернулся — и на секунду холодный осенний пейзаж обрел краски, заиграл запахами и звуками. Костик услышал проезжающие машины, прохожих, дворовых собак, шелест голых веток. На секунду «нормально» действительно превратилось в «нормально», словно он вынырнул из-под плотной толщи мутной воды.  
По влажной узкой дорожке к нему спешила Зая. На ней были темные джинсы и короткая кожаная курточка строгого покроя. Пальцы сжимали ремень сумки. И прическа ее, Заина, — темные волосы собраны в высокий ровный пучок. Каблуки выбивали по асфальту зябкую дробь.  
Приблизившись, она остановилась напротив. Костик ждал. Может, она все-таки собралась с духом и решила его убить?  
«Ага. Заколоть шпилькой для волос».  
— Привет, — после неловкого молчания сказала Зая.  
— Привет.  
— Напугала? Я не хотела. Просто не стала там, у школы подходить, чтобы потом не спрашивали…  
— Все хорошо, — перебил Костик.  
Зая выглядела усталой — словно явилась сразу после рботы. Костик вспомнил, что Карась говорил, будто работа у нее посуточная, а работает она… Карась. Стоп. Он уже много дней учился не вспоминать это прозвище, и у него получалось, а теперь, похоже, все грозило пойти насмарку.  
Карась.  
Карась.  
Юрка Карасев.  
Кадавр.  
— Ты извини, что я тогда на тебя накричала, — тихо произнесла Зая. — Не в себе была.  
Костик кивнул.  
— Прогуляемся? Недолго, хотя бы полчасика? Мне… мне так не хватает…  
Костик снова кивнул. Он понимал — ему тоже не хватало. Словами вообще было не передать, как не хватало. И плевать, что «нормально» грозило разлететься на тысячу осколков. В самом деле — плевать.  
Зато, кажется, теперь он мог вдохнуть полной грудью, и воздух обретал вкус.  
Зая шагнула ближе и взяла его под руку. Она была ниже на целую голову — встав рядом, удивленно глянула вверх и почему-то улыбнулась.  
Они медленно пошли вдоль дорожки, расцвеченной кое-где желтыми пятнами листьев.  
Молчали.  
Но Костик знал, что это ничего, это пройдет. Теперь он, наверное, и говорить сумеет тоже, пусть оно и будет больно. Наверное, он сможет рассказать Зае, что Карась просто запутался, вот и сбежал. И никто не был виноват. А она ему расскажет, что скучает.  
И осень будет не такой холодной и долгой.


End file.
